Zeitgenössische Magische Innovationen
by milenalupin
Summary: Wie bringt man langjährige Opponenten dazu, mit einander auszukommen? Man sperrt sie solange in ein Raum, bis sie die Konflikte... ausleben konnten. Das fördert die magische Kreativität... und lehrt den Gegner das Fürchten. HPSS Slash mit einer Prise
1. Schlangenmund tut Wahrheit kund

**Originaltitel: **Contemporary Magical Innovations

**Quelle:** http : squidge . org / kali / cmi.html

{Doppelslash nach http : bitte nicht vergessen, Leerzeichen entfernen… und vor kali gehört eine Tilde (= Schlängellinie), die ffnet leider als "unnötiges Zeichen" betrachtet. Sorry.}

**Autor:** -kai

**E-Mail Autor: **kali (at) squidge .org

**Kategorie: **Action, Humor, Romance

**Pairing: **Snarry

**Altersstufe: **ab 16 (R)

**Buch: **1-4 (kompatibel mit Bd. 5, nur dass Sirius lebt...)

**Inhalt: **Wie bringt man langjährige Opponenten dazu, mit einander auszukommen? Man sperrt sie solange in ein Raum, bis sie die Konflikte... ausleben konnten. Das fördert auch gleich die magische Kreativität... und lehrt den gemeinsamen Gegner das Fürchten. (HP/SS Slash mit einer Prise HG/DM)

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** _Nicht meins. Harry, Severus und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorengenies, euch dieses Meisterstück einer Nach-Hogwarts-fanfic auch auf deutsch zu präsentieren. Lob und Preis für Inhalt und Stil, sowie Gummipunkte für Kreativität gehen an –kai._

**Beta:** Tolotos

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

==================================

**Kapitel 1 _– Schlangenmund tut Wahrheit kund_**

Hogwarts: Eine neue Geschichte, Kapitel LXVIII:  
Zeitgenössische Magische Innovationen

Von H. Granger

Frühjahr 2028

Jede Substanz, jedes Objekt oder Zauberspruch -- egal wie langweilig und trocken --   
kann in den richtigen Händen eine effektive Waffe darstellen. Dies ist ein Kernlehrsatz   
der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und der Grundstein zahlreicher uralter und   
zeitgenössischer Schulen für Magischen Kampf (_Kapitel LXI: Verteidigung gegen die   
Dunklen Künste in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart_). Seit Jahrhunderten haben Zauber   
und Hexen mit großem Enthusiasmus den Gebrauch von Stiefeln, Stühlen, Bierhumpen,   
Kerzenhaltern, altbackener Brotlaibe und anderer gewöhnlicher, im Haushalt vorrätiger   
Objekte, kombiniert mit Steinen, Stöcken, Spucke und noch zweifelhafteren   
Körperausscheidungen, ganz zu schweigen von jeglichem Basis-Zauberspruch und   
–Hex (inklusive Heißfuß, Gummibein und Morgenatem) als approbates Mittel zur   
Verteidigung angewendet. Oder zum Angriff.

Dennoch wurde nach der anfänglichen Erkenntnis, dass bei großen Schwierigkeiten   
(z.B. bei der Verteidigung gegen einen Schwarzen Magier mit zerbrochenem Zauberstab)   
ein Ziegelstein in einem Socken immer noch besser ist als gar keine Hilfe, in diesem   
Forschungsgebiet kaum Fortschritte erzielt. Aus diesem Grunde kann man viele   
Jahrhunderte der nachfolgenden Entwicklungen unter der Überschrift 'Variationen   
des Themas' abhaken.

Dies gilt jedoch nur bis zum Jahr 2008, in dem zwei der brillantesten, gerissensten   
und unkonventionellsten Zauberer der jüngeren Zeitgeschichte – Harry Potter und   
Severus Snape -- eine überraschende Partnerschaft eingingen und auf die Welt eine   
völlig neue magische Hybride losließen: Die _Unzumutbaren_, aus der schieren   
Notlage heraus geboren.

==================================

Snape lungerte in der Nebenstraße gegenüber dem Lagerhaus neben einem überquellenden und übermäßig – duftenden Müllcontainer. Seine dunkle Bekleidung verschmolz mit den Schatten, und sein angeborene Begabung für verdeckte Ermittlungen hatte es ihm ermöglicht, den Augen der Wachsicherheitsleute zu entgehen, die in periodischen Abständen durch die Gegend patrouillierten. Anders als Potter brauchte _er_ keinen Tarnumhang, um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Und wo wir gerade beim Thema Potter sind – wo steckte dieser infernalische Bengel? Er war mittlerweile -- Snape schaute auf seine Uhr -– mehr als zehn Minuten überfällig. Wenn er noch länger brauchen würde, liefen sie Gefahr, bei der nächsten Runde der Sicherheitsleute aufzufliegen. Snape runzelte die Stirn, zwang dann aber seine Sorge beiseite. Wenn man von seiner relativen Jugend absah, war Potter -- wie Snape wohl zugab, aber nur im Stillen und auch das nur äußerst selten -- ein hochbegabter Zauberer. Außerdem war ihre Aufgabe hier eine eher leichte: Rein in ein paar Lagerhäuser, sich da drinnen einem Hinweis folgend einmal umsehen, während Snape solange Schmiere stand und dann und wann ein paar Ablenkungszauber wirkte, dann wieder zurück und Dumbledore Bericht erstatten. Sicherlich einfach genug, dass sogar Potter das zustande bringen sollte.

Wenn man einmal von den seltsam häufigen Patrouillen absah, den zahllosen Wachen und den Gerüchten über Detektoren für verzauberte Objekte, die Snapes Geheimagenten bis jetzt noch nicht hatten bestätigen können. Ganz zu schweigen von dem nagenden Gefühl in seinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein, dass _irgendwas_ im Begriff war, monumental schief zu gehen.

Snape wischte seine feuchten Handflächen an seiner Hose ab, zählte dann eine weitere Minute über die verabredete Schlusszeit hinaus. In seinem Magen rotierte das hastig herunter geschlungene Mittagessen.

==================================

Um die Entwicklung, Funktion und Auswirkungen der Unzumutbaren -- oder der   
„Unz", wie man sie inzwischen nennt -- besser verstehen zu können, ist es erforderlich,   
diese Erfindung in ihrem tatsächlichen historischen Kontext zu betrachten: Inmitten des   
Kalten Zauberkrieges _(Die Zauberkriege, Eine Kurze Geschichte, Band 14,   
S. 1854-2720)_.

==================================

Eine weitere Patrouille und achtzehn Minuten später war Snape mehr als nur ein wenig verärgert über die Verzögerung. _Wo steckte der verflixte Junge?_

Dreißig Sekunden später blitzten drinnen grelle Lichter auf. Die Metalltür des Lagerhauses sprang mit einem Knall auf, Potter schoss die kurze Treppenflucht zur Straße hinunter, und Snape hatte seine Antwort.

Verdammter Mist.

„Du da – Stopp!"

Zwei Männer brachen durch die Tür und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Potters Rücken.

Snape trat aus dem Schatten und blockte die heranschnellenden Flüche. Seine hastigen Gegenzauber fegten die zwei Männer von ihren Füßen und ließen sie ineinander verheddert am Ende der Treppe zu Boden fallen. Einen Augenblick später duckte Snape sich aus der Gasse und versuchte, Anschluss an den an ihm vorbeirennenden Potter zu finden.

„_Aufklärung_, Potter, und _Verdeckte_ Ermittlung", presste Snape zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor. „Kennst du die Bedeutung dieser beiden Begriffe?"

„Später", rief Potter über seine Schulter. „Und fang an, von sechzig rückwärts zu zählen."

Snape hielt geistig inne. „Du hast doch nicht..."

„Okay", keuchte Potter. „Hab ich nicht."

„Du Idiot. Da sind _Explosivkörper in diesem Lagerhaus!"_

Potters Antwort ging in dem Zischen des Zauberspruchfeuers hinter ihnen unter. Zwei der Sprüche gingen vorbei, die anderen prallten an dem magischen Panzer ab, der Snapes Schultern schützte, um am Randstein zu explodieren, wo sie ein paar auf dem Gehweg herumflatternde Zeitungen in Brand setzten.

Ein Blick über Snapes Schulter bestätigte die Anwesenheit von drei Verfolgern – die beiden Zauberer von der Treppe und ein weiterer Mann, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Grenzposten, den der Krawall herangelockt hatte. Um die Dinge abzurunden, zeigten sich weitere unfreundlich Gesonnene vor ihnen (die man zweifellos aufgrund ihrer Anwesenheit alarmiert hatte) und ihre Besen befanden sich sicher versteckt auf einem Dach fünf Straßen weiter.

Merlins haarige Eier!

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen und zählte geistig mit, während er rannte.

==================================

Voldemorts (_Kapitel CIX: Helden, Bösewichter und Andere Berühmte   
Hogwarts-Absolventen_) hatte man sich einige Jahre zuvor entledigt, als ihn   
ein noch im Teenager-Alter befindlicher Potter in einem heute legendären   
Zaubererduell geradezu abschlachtete (_Der Endgültige Sieg Über Einen   
Weiteren Dunklen Lord, S. 241-573_). Kurze Zeit darauf, verhaftete das   
Ministerium zahlreiche Sympathisanten Voldemorts und beschlagnahmte   
deren bekanntes Eigentum. (Hinweis: Viele mit den Dunklen Mächten verbün-  
dete Individuen hielten beträchtliche finanzielle Rücklagen in der Muggelwelt   
versteckt.) Unglücklicherweise gelang es einer ganzen Anzahl von hochrangigen   
Todessern und anderen sympathisierenden Zauberern und Hexen, der   
Gefangennahme durch die Auroren des Ministeriums zu entgehen.

==================================

_Zweiunddreißig._ Sechs Monate gewissenhaftester Geheimdienstarbeit.

„Expelliarmus, Somnus!"

Potter entsorgte einen Mann, einen Muggel, der eine Uzi schwingender Weise herangekommen war, um dem Lärm nachzugehen. Potter schnappte sich die Uzi aus der Luft, und der Mann sank schlafend zu Boden.

_Siebenundzwanzig_. Eine nette, ruhige, einfache Mission. Rein und wieder raus, keiner merkt was.

„Aqua Amnis, Gelo!"

Snape erledigte einen der Männer hinter ihm. Der Mann fiel rückwärts, als seine Füße auf dem superglatten Eis ausrutschten. Seine Arme wedelten im Windmühlenstil verzweifelt durch die Luft, bevor er abrupt an einem parkenden Wagen zum Halten kam.

_Zweiundzwanzig_. Und Potter hatte es in Sekunden vermurkst.

Mit Ausnahme von Snape, Harry und ihren Verfolgern war die Straße menschenleer, ein schmaler Korridor, in dem ein paar Autos hier und da geparkt waren und geziegelte Lagerhäuser die Straße umsäumten. Ein von Menschen geschaffener Canyon, optimal gestaltet, um die Wucht der Explosion konzentriert auf sie loszulassen. Verflucht sollte er sein!

„Nach links!", brüllte Snape, während er versuchte, seinen Wut erregenden Partner in Richtung einer Seitenstraße abzudrängen. Die Höhe der Gebäude sollte ihnen einen gewissen Schutz vor dem zu erwartenden Energiestoß bieten, und es ihnen obendrein ermöglichen, den sich von Vorne nähernden Männer auszuweichen.

Potter sprang über eine umgefallene Mülltonne und wich den Flüchen und dem Gewehrfeuer der Männer straßenaufwärts aus; er schrie auf, als einer der Sprüche ihn in die Rippen traf. Snape konzentrierte sich darauf, sich nicht von den zunehmend verzweifelten und machtvollen Sprüchen versengen zu lassen, die man hinter ihnen hersandte. Und dabei weiter zu zählen – sechzehn? Fünfzehn?

Bei zwölf hatte er Potter endlich eingeholt. Der Junge war der schnellere Läufer, aber einen _Avada Kedavra_ über seinen Haarspitzen knistern zu fühlen, war Anreiz genug für Snape, einen Zahn zuzulegen. Bei neun spürte er. wie die entblößten Hautpartien in seinem Gesicht kribbelten und sich seine Haare aufrichteten; die Nebenstraße war zu weit entfernt und verdammt noch mal, jetzt hatte er sich verzählt!

Ohne die Zeit zu kennen, warf Snape sich auf Potter, beide stürzten zu Boden und rollten in die Regenrinnen hinter einem geparkten Auto. Bei der ersten Explosion deckte er Potters Kopf mit einem Arm, zog seine Kapuze hoch über Kopf und Gesicht und hielt sich fest.

==================================

Die Natur verabscheut ein Vakuum. Aus diesem Grund stürzten sich im   
Nachgang von Voldemorts Ableben diese skrupellosen Männer und Frauen   
– darunter Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange, Xian, Dejumgabe,   
sowie Salvatore (siehe ebd., _Kapitel CIX: Helden, Bösewichter und   
Andere Berühmte Hogwarts-Absolventen_) in die hinterlassene Lücke.   
Innerhalb weniger Monate hatten sie sich miteinander verbunden, um ein Kartell   
zu bilden, das unter dem Namen ‚Händler der Dunkelheit' bekannt wurde.

==================================

Die Dunkelheit hinter Snapes geschlossenen Lidern wandelte sich in ein leuchtendes Orange, dann Violett, dann Limonengrün, und seine Ohren wurden von Geräuschen attackiert, die nicht für menschliche Ohren gedacht waren. Er spürte die drei titanischen Erschütterungen und die sie begleitende Lichtshow bis in die Magengrube. Sekunden später heulte ein wilder Windstoß durch den Straßenzug, riss die Kapuze von seinem Gesicht und überzog ihn mit Dreck, Glasscherben, Müll und knisternden Ausläufern wilder magischer Energie.

Unter ihm schrie Potter, als die entfesselten Zauber ihren persönlichen Schutzpanzer attackierten und nach einem Schlupfloch darin suchten; es fühlte sich entschieden unangenehm an. Snape ignorierte das Kreischen der ungeschützten Männer draußen in der Straße und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, seinen Schutzschild so zu verstärken, dass er Potter bestmöglich sichern konnten.

==================================

Die Händler der Dunkelheit teilten sich selbst in sechs Häuser _(Aufstieg   
Der HDD: Eine Studie Alternativer Dunkler Management-Stile)_.   
Jedes beanspruchte einen der sechs bewohnten Kontinente als Territorium.   
Diese Häuser hielten absolute Kontrolle über den gesamten Handel   
Dunkler Magie in diesen Gebieten. Vom Handel magischer Tierarten über   
den Verkauf illegaler Zaubertränke und verzauberter Objekte bis hin zu   
Spielbänken, Prostitution und Manipulation von magischen und   
Muggel-Sportevents durch den Gebrauch subtiler Hexsprüche und   
Dunkler Wahrsagung – die Händler der Dunkelheit hatten überall ihre   
Finger im Spiel.

Wie Voldemort nutzten die Händler Schutzgelderpressung, Einschüchterung,   
Brandstiftung und Gewalt, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, wobei Chaos oft ein   
Vorläufer für ökonomische Gelegenheiten darstellte. Gleichermaßen neigten   
sie zu einer magiozentrischen Anschauung und verunglimpften Muggel und   
magisch Behinderte (siehe _Squibs Und Schlammblüter: Die Tragische   
Geschichte von Fanatismus Und Institutionalisiertem Entzug Von   
Wahlrechten In Der Magischen Welt_) als generell nutzlos.

Dennoch stand diese grundlegend moderne Organisationsform in bemerkens-  
wertem Kontrast zu Voldemorts zentralistischem und megalomanischen Egokult.   
Anders als Voldemort waren Malfoy und seine Bande von _Entrepreneurs,_ wie   
sie sich selbst vorzugsweise nannten, durchaus bereit, die zwielichtigeren Seiten   
von Muggelangelegenheiten anzunehmen, solange ihnen dies nur einen ordent-  
lichen Profit sicherte (_Die Entrepreneurs: Profitmaximierung Durch   
Wohlüberlegten Einsatz Von Terror, S. 46-127_).

Als weiterer Gegensatz investierten die Händler massiv in innovative   
magische Technologie. Diese Forschung ließ schließlich viele Zaubersprüche   
(inklusive zwei der _Unverzeihlichen_ und zahlreicher Grundlagensprüche   
magischer Gesetzesvollstreckung, wie z.B. _Petrificus Totalus_ und _Erstarre_)   
und verzauberte Objekte, die zur Verteidigung und/oder Spionage verwendet   
wurden ineffektiv oder weniger effektiv werden (_Kapitel LXVIII: Der   
Teilweise Sieg Über Zwei Drittel Der Unverzeihlichen_ und _Was Tun   
Wenn Cruciatus Nicht Wirkt, S. 29-68_).

==================================

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis das Getöse endgültig erstarb. Typisch Narcissa, ihr Lagerhaus mit jedem nur denkbaren illegalen Zaubertrank und Zauberspruch zu bestücken, ganz zu schweigen von einer Bataillon anderer entflammbarer Chemikalien. Und genauso typisch Potter, hinzugehen und das ganze verdammte Ding in die Luft zu jagen. Der Mischung stechender Gerüche nach zu urteilen, die an ihnen vorbeizog, hatte sich in dem Gebäude wohl zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Drogenlabor befunden.

Als sich schließlich der Staub setzte, klingelte es in Snapes Ohren, seine Haut juckte und brannte, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel über ihn hergetrampelt sei. Außerdem klang hinter seinem rechten Ohr ein merkwürdiges, periodisches Zischen, und seine Lendenwirbelsäule schmerzte. Aber seine Arme, Beine und anderen Teile schienen noch dran zu sein, also mussten Potter und er wohl dem Schlimmsten bei der Explosion entgangen sein.

Snape rollte sich auf die Seite und schüttelte den Arm seines Kompagnons. „Steh auf, Potter. Wir müssen hier weg." Auf seine Aufforderung folgte Schweigen. „Harry?", sagte er eindringlicher und mit ziemlichem Herzklopfen. Der Junge war bestimmt nicht von irgendwelchen Querschlägerflüchen getroffen worden. Snape strich mit den Händen über Potters Rücken und Schultern, um festzustellen, ob er irgendwelche Verletzungen erlitten hatte. „Harry, bist du in Ordnung?"

Neben ihm stöhnte Potter schwach und hustete dann. „Das war ich, bevor du mich zermatscht hast."

Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich wieder, und er verpasste Potter erleichtert einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Na, dann hör auf herumzutrödeln. Wir müssen hier weg."

„Gib mir eine Minute", meinte Potter und rieb sich die Seite. „Dieser letzte Fluch hat mich ziemlich hart getroffen. Und du bist verdammt schwer."

„Wir haben keine Minute."

Er zog den jüngeren Mann auf die Füße und sah sich um. Die Straße sah verheerend aus. Und völlig verwandelt.

Die Straßenlaternen waren alle aus. Genau genommen gab es gar keine Straßenlaternen mehr, nur riesige Stangen von, wie es schien, Rhabarber, die mit schwach leuchtenden Blättern sanft im Luftzug schwankten. Die Fassaden der verschiedenen Gebäude entlang der Straße waren überwuchert von Gras, Blumen, knorrigen Wurzeln und hier und da einem gelegentlichen Giftpilz. Wo zuvor klapprige Autos gestanden hatten, wanderte nun eine kleine Herde verwirrter Kühe die Straße entlang, die jetzt goldgepflastert war. Das Lagerhaus war völlig verschwunden und an seiner Stelle befand sich ein klaffender, rauchender Abgrund. Was Malfoys Wachen anging, die waren zumindest noch... Primaten. Snape schüttelte seinen Umhang aus und ein Schwarm gefleckter Motten flatterten aus den Falten, gefolgt von einem Schwall kleiner Kröten, die in die Nacht davon hüpften. Er beschloss, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was wohl an anderen Stellen seiner Kleidung passiert sein mochte, an denen die Schilde dünn gewesen waren.

Ein greller blau-weißer Blitz erleuchtete den Himmel, Donner grollte, und kalter Regen begann auf sie nieder zu prasseln. Zu allem anderen jetzt auch noch nasse Wolle, oh große Freude. Snape seufzte und zog seine Kapuze hoch.

Potter stand zu seiner Linken auf und gaffte. „Oh. Ähm. Der Säuberungstrupp des Ministeriums wird uns wirklich umbringen."

„Korrektur, Potter. Sie werden _dich_ umbringen", widersprach Snape, wobei er jedes Wort an seinem Ende quasi abbiss. Er klatschte gegen sein rechtes Ohr und wünschte sich bloß, dass dieses höllische _Zischen_ endlich aufhören würde. Verdammte Motten, da mussten wohl noch ein paar in seiner Kapuze sein. „Es war schließlich deine brillante Idee, das Labor in die Luft zu jagen."

„Äh. Ja nun. Es machte Sinn, zu dem Zeitpunkt?", erklärte seine Kompagnon und starrte fasziniert auf die früheren Wachen, die kreischten, uhkten und sich in einem haarigen Knäuel auf den goldenen Katzenkopf-Pflastersteinen hockend gegenseitig kratzten.

„Sicher doch", stimmte Snape milde zu, wobei er es fertig brachte, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen und die Schimpfworttirade zurück zu halten, die Potter nun wirklich verdiente; hier und jetzt war weder der Ort noch die Zeit dafür. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging raschen Schrittes die Seitenstraße entlang voraus, zurück zu ihren Besen. Snape verspürte ein schwaches Gefühl von Befriedigung bei dem Gedanken, dass, unter den bisherigen Umständen, der Abend gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte.

Dummerweise wurde er das aber doch.

==================================

Während der frühen Jahre (2000-2003) wuchs die Organisation rapide,   
was großenteils auf den Einfluss von Muggel-Bargeld aus illegalen   
Aktivitäten und weitverbreiteter Geldwäsche unter den mittellosen oder   
sympathisierenden Individuen in der Zauberwelt zurück zu führen war.   
Zahlreiche ehrenwerte Organisationen reichten zusätzlich illegal die   
helfende Hand (siehe _Gier Im Hause Gringotts_ und _Moneten-Magie   
Im Ministerium: Wie Sie In Drei Einfachen Schritten Yen   
Zu Galleonen Konvertieren_).

Ende 2003 waren die Händler aus der Beinahe-Insolvenz (aufgrund   
früherer Beschlagnahmungen seitens des Ministeriums) und   
organisatorischem Wirrwarr in eine Position internationaler Stärke   
aufgestiegen. Kurz gesagt, statt einem einzigen Dunklen Lord standen die   
Kräfte des Lichts nun mit einer finanzstarken und hochgradig verärgerten   
Vielzahl rücksichtsloser und profit-orientierter Unternehmer gegenüber.

Vor diesem Hintergrund sozialer, ökonomischer und politischer Unruhe   
sind die Unzumutbaren zu verstehen.

==================================

„Potter. Ich bring dich um."

„Nun, nun, Severus", schalt Albus und unterbrach Snapes Griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Dumbledore ergriff Snapes Kinn und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um besser sehen zu können. Nur Harry konnte das schwache Lächeln des Schulleiters und das Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen; Snapes nun ziemlich schuppiges Gesicht war abgewandt. „Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du gerade jetzt keine Magie ausübst. Unmöglich zu sagen, was dabei passieren können, unter den gegebenen, ähm, Umständen."

„Sechs Monate. Du hast sechs Monate harter Arbeit in sechzig Sekunden ruiniert!"

Harry lehnte sich gegen Albus' Schreibtisch und verdeckte mit einer Hand sein Lächeln. Snape war schon angepisst genug, kein Grund, auch noch geradewegs loszulachen und alles noch schlimmer zu machen. Okay, streng genommen gab es dazu eine Menge Grund. Das Nest kleiner grüner Schlangen in Snapes Haaren, zum Beispiel, die jetzt zischten: _Ssso sssexy, Potter. __Sssnape wantsss, Sssnape wantsss._

Um fair zu bleiben – Snape hatte schon Recht. Die Geheimdienstler des Orden des Phoenix hatten Monate damit zugebracht, Narcissa Malfoys Zaubertrank-Forschungseinheit zu finden. Es hatte ihre Aufgabe um so schwerer gemacht, dass die neue Regularien des Ministeriums die Anwendung von Veritaserum beim Verhör von Gefangenen beschränkten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie schwierig es war, die höheren Ebenen ihres Betriebs zu infiltrieren. Ihr Ziel heute Nacht war die Bestätigung der Örtlichkeit gewesen, kein Eingreifen. Aber.

„In diesem Lagerhaus befanden sich mindestens zweihundertfünfzig Kilo Tod-Durch-O", protestierte Harry. „Ganz zu schweigen von genug Inflammatatus-Rohmaterial, um zehn Häuserblöcke platt zu machen."

Bei Ersterem handelte es sich um einen experimentellen und hochgradig süchtig machenden Zaubertrank, der Orgasmen simulierte – mit der unglücklichen Nebenwirkung, die Vergnügungszentren des Gehirns permanent zu verschmoren. Letzteres war das magische Äquivalent von C4. Bei einer magischen Detonation waren die Resultate düster. „Wir versuchen seit achtzehn Monaten, das Zeugs von den Straßen zu kriegen. Ich konnte es nicht einfach da liegen lassen."

„Nein. Natürlich konntest du das nicht." Snapes dunkle Stimme peitschte ihn mit tausend seidenen Zungen der Ironie. Jedes Wort wurde von den zischenden Schlangen über seinem Ohr unterstrichen.

_Willssst unsss, Potter, oh jaaa, du willssst unsss._

Kaltes Regenwasser tropfte aus Harrys Haaren und ihm hinten in den Kragen. Die Ablenkung begrüßte er beinahe. Snapes Stimme hatte seinen vorhersehbaren Effekt auf die unteren Regionen seiner Anatomie. „Sie hatten einen Magiedetektor. Ganz wie die Gerüchte sagten -– also war der Umhang nutzlos. Und sie hatten einen Unsichtbarkeits-Gegenzauber durch den ganzen Raum gezogen. Ich wurde von zwei Schlägern in Gorillagröße erwischt", erklärte Harry. „Ich brauchte eine Ablenkung."

„Eine Ab_lenk_ung." Nur Snape konnte Sarkasmus so verdammt sexy klingen lassen. Der Mann könnte das verdammte Londoner Flohverzeichnis vorlesen und damit Harrys Zehennägel zum Einkringeln bringen. Seine dunklen, blitzenden Augen halfen auch nicht gerade. Und schon gar nicht der Chor sexverrückter Schlangen, die sich in seinem Haar wanden. „Ich schwöre dir, Potter", fuhr Snape fort, „sobald ich erst mal diese... Schuppen los bin. Und diese Schlangen. Und diesen _Schwanz_. Werde. Ich. Dich. Umbringen!!"

„Halt still, Severus", meinte Albus und unterbrach Snapes Whisky-und-heiße-Zartbitter-Schokoladen-Strafpredigt. „Das könnte jetzt ein bisschen pieksen – ja!"

Snape japste, aber seine teigige Gesichtsfarbe war jetzt zumindest frei von den grünen und orangefarbenen Schuppen.

Snape zuckte vom Schulleiter weg und ging jetzt auf Harry los. Sein Gesicht war blass, mit Ausnahme zweier heller Farbflecken über seinen Wangenknochen. „Diese Charme-Granaten sind _experimentell_, du dummer Junge", spuckte er. „Die sind noch nie im Feld getestet worden. Du hättest _umkommen_ können, Potter. Du hättest _sterben_ können. Denkst du über so was eigentlich nie nach?"

Snapes Stimme brach, und Harry starrte ihn an. Sogar Dumbledore sah ein bisschen erschreckt aus, zumindest zu Anfang, dann nahmen seine Augen ein wissenden Funkeln an. Harry wischte sich abwesend die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und überlegte sich seinen nächsten Zug.

„Vorsicht, Severus. Die Leute könnte anfangen zu glauben, dass es dir tatsächlich was ausmacht, ob ich lebe oder sterbe", sagte er mit einem Gefühl von etwas Mut. Schließlich hatte Snape den Hauptteil des magischen Rückschlags getragen, und ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper gedeckt – sonst würde Harry jetzt wahrscheinlich seine eigenen Schmuck aus Schlangen oder Fröschen tragen.

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig eine Weile lang an, Snape mit verengten Augen und Harry mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Albus. Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", knirschte Snape schließlich hervor.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Severus", sprach Albus in die gespannte Stille, obwohl er absolut nicht so klang. „Die Besprechung fängt gleich an, und ich werde Minervas Hilfe brauchen, um den Rest der Verwandlungen zu revidieren. Ich muss dich bitten, keine Magieversuche zu unternehmen, bis wir das alles in Ordnung gebracht haben."

„Nun. Das ist dann wohl so", stimmte Snape nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens zu. „Es wird auch viel befriedigender sein, Potter mit meinen bloßen Händen zu erwürgen."

Dann schlug er schnell wie eine Kobra zu.

==================================

Zauberische Partnerschaften haben eine lange und altehrwürdige Vergan-  
genheit (z.B. _Merlin-Morgause: Die Schlecht Beratene Verzauberung   
Excaliburs_), obwohl sie in den vergangenen paar Jahrhunderten immer seltener   
geworden sind. Sozialhistoriker spekulieren, dass Strukturwandel im magischen Erziehungssystem zu einem drastischen Rückgang an Kooperationswagnissen   
geführt haben. Ein oft zitierter Faktor ist die schrittweise Ablösung des   
traditionellen Lehrling – Reisender Geselle – Meister-Werdegangs durch   
den modernen, schulischen Ausbildungsansatz, der eher individuelle Leistungen   
betont als kooperatives Lernen.

==================================

Snape hob die Arme, legte seine beiden langen, eleganten Hände um Harrys Nacken und presste ihn mit seiner größeren Körpermasse gegen die Wand. Harry, der kleiner und durchaus bereit war, unfair zu kämpfen, griff statt dessen nach unten und schloss seine Hand um Snapes überraschend langen und – harten?!?

Mhm, jetzt kamen sie endlich mal wohin!

„Severus! Harry!"

Snapes Augen glitzerten und er verstärkte seinen Griff. Harry hörte seinen eigenen Blutdruck in den Ohren rauschen. Er grinste, bog gehorsam seine Finger und wurde durch Snapes ungewolltes Zusammenzucken belohnt.

„Gentlemen, genug!"

Snape beugte sich vor, nah genug zum Küssen; Harrys Lippen teilten sich unbewusst. „Ich habe _Cruciatus_ von fünf Todessern gleichzeitig standgehalten, Potter." Seine geröteten Lippen verzogen sich höhnisch. „Sollen wir mal sehen, wer zuerst blinzelt?"

_Willsss, willsss. Sssnape. __Potter willssss._

Harry drehte sein Handgelenk scharf und Snape keuchte. „Ja", stimmte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne zu. „Lass uns mal."

„Ich sagte", brüllte Dumbledore, „das genügt jetzt wirklich!"

Zauberspruchlicht blitzte grell zwischen ihnen beiden auf und schleuderte Harry hart genug über den Schreibtisch und wieder gegen die Wand, dass seine Brille halb von der Nase flog und er Sterne sah. Snape lag mit gespreizten Gliedern zu seinen Füßen, keuchend, das Gesicht blass und schmerzverzerrt.

Dumbledore schritt zwischen sie und sah über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg auf sie nieder. „Mir fehlen die Worte. _Die Worte_. Um auszudrücken, wie enttäuscht ich von euch beiden bin", verkündete er. „Zwei meiner besten Ausbilder. Zwei verdiente Krieger des Lichts. Zwei meiner sehr guten Freunde. Kämpfen wie ein paar Schuljungen im ersten Schuljahr. Ich bin enttäuscht, Gentlemen. Zutiefst enttäuscht."

==================================

Andere Forscher argumentieren, dass hierfür unterschiedliche Faktoren verantwortlich  
waren. Der Rückgang der Ministeriumsfinanzierung für Grundlagenforschung, zum   
Beispiel, in Ergänzung zu den Veränderungen bei der Organisation und Bezahlung   
professionellen magischen Personals (insbesondere durch die Übernahme der   
Mäzen - Magischer Künstler-Beziehung durch eine profitorientiertere   
Unternehmensform). Puristen betonen, dass Unternehmens-gesponsorte   
'Zweckpartnerschaften' den Geist der Magischen Suche verletzen, der   
der klassischen Vorstellung einer Zauberpartnerschaft innewohnt.

==================================

Mit gesenktem Kopf und angemessenem Schuldbewusstsein kämpfte Harry gegen den Drang an, wie ein ungezogener Schuljunge mit den Füßen zu scharren. Dumbledore hatte immer noch diese Wirkung auf ihn. Neben ihm wand sich Snape verlegen. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, seine Schlangen schwiegen, aber der grüne und orangefarbene Schwanz, der durch einen Riss in seiner Hose herausblitzte, zuckte nervös hin und her. Harry konnte nicht anders als feststellen, dass er ziemlich lang und... flexibel war.

„Ich erwarte ein gewisses Maß an Anstand und Zusammenarbeit von meinem Personal", sagte Dumbledore gerade, „ungeachtet irgendwelcher persönlicher Animositäten, die sie füreinander hegen mögen. Ihr _müsst_ einfach lernen, harmonischer miteinander zu arbeiten – ich bestehe darauf. Und zu diesem Zweck", an dieser Stelle hielt er kurz inne, um beiden einen strengen Blick zuzuwerfen, „gebe ich jedem von euch einen Monat Strafarbeit auf."

Harry blinzelte. „Du gibst uns was?"

„Bist du nicht nur geistig behindert, sondern auch noch taub, Potter? Unser geschätzter Schulleiter behauptet", wiederholte Snape mit hochgerollter Lippe und einer Schar Schlangen, die in gemeinschaftlicher Verachtung mit ihren winzigen roten Zungen zuckten, „dass er uns _Strafarbeit_ geben will." Er starrte Dumbledore verärgert an. „Ist es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, Albus, dass wir nicht mehr deine Schüler sind?"

Dumbledore blieb ungerührt. „Wenn ihr beiden darauf besteht, euch wie ungezogene Kinder benehmt, dann werde ich euch auch wie solche behandeln."

„Du machst Witze", sagte Snape flach. „Ha ha."

„Ich mache keine Witze." Dumbledore richtete einen ernsten Blick auf die beiden. „Du und Harry, ihr werdet mich hier treffen, in meinem Büro, jede Nacht um Mitternacht, für eine Stunde, für die nächsten dreißig Tage."

Als Snape aussah, als wolle er gegen diese Entscheidung anstreiten, erläuterte Dumbledore: „Bitte fühlt euch frei, in euren Arbeitsverträgen nachzuschlagen, Gentlemen. Ihr werdet feststellen, dass ich ermächtigt bin, jede Maßnahme zu ergreifen, die ich für notwendig erachte, um ein disziplinarisches Problem unter meinen Beschäftigten zu regeln."

Harry war zu verblüfft, um darauf zu antworten. Einerseits, hatte man ihm gerade eine _Strafarbeit_ aufgedrückt, von allen Dingen – und war er dafür nicht schon ein bisschen zu alt, nur ein paar Monate vor seinem achtundzwanzigsten Geburtstag? Andererseits hatte er eine Strafarbeit mit _Snape_ aufgedrückt bekommen. Snape und er in einem Raum. Himmel und Hölle zugleich. Hmm, vielleicht wusste Dumbledore am Ende doch, was er tat.

Snape wollte davon allerdings nichts wissen. „Und was dann, Herr Direktor?", spottete er und schickte damit eine Kaskade von dunklen Schauern Harrys Rückgrat herunter. „Willst du mich fünfhundert Mal '_Ich darf Harry Potter nicht erwürgen_' schreiben lassen?"

Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was für eine exzellente Idee, Severus", sagte er milde. „Ich denke, das wäre doch mal ein netter Anfang."

Als Harry kicherte, lächelte Dumbledore mit blitzenden Zähnen zurück. „Und du, Harry, wirst im Gegenzug fünfhundert Mal schreiben: '_Ich darf Severus Snape nicht kastrieren_'. Ja, in der Tat eine hervorragende Idee. Jetzt muss ich vor der heutigen Besprechung noch den Säuberungstrupp des Ministeriums kontaktieren." Dumbledore lächelte sie beide ernsthaft an, wandte sich dann ab und verließ sein Büro.

Snape und er starrte sich noch einen Moment lang an, dann legte Snape seinen Umhang an und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter."

„Meine Schuld? Du warst es doch wohl, der vorgeschlagen hat, dass wir Zeilen schreiben..."

„Ja, deine Schuld!" Snape spießte ihm mit seinem bösen Blick auf. „Die Mission, das Warenhaus, diese _Schlangen_, die Strafarbeit, alles, alles. Du existierst, Mister Potter, und damit ist dies unter Garantie _alles deine verdammte Schuld_!"

Snape schnaubte einmal, mit geblähten Nasenflügeln, und stolzierte dann aus dem Raum. Sein langer grüner Schwanz versteckte sich unter dem Rauschen seiner wogenden schwarze Robe.

Harry stand fasziniert da, spielte in Gedanken noch einmal das letzte flamboyante und geierartige Flattern von Snapes Umhang, spürte das Sengen dieses Starrens wie Mittagssonne auf seiner Haut, oh, und diese Harmonien von Snapes Stimme, die seine Magengrube mit flüssiger Hitze füllte.

Nach einem langen, herzklopfenden Moment sammelte Harry endlich seine Sinne und verließ den Raum mit einem breiten Lächeln. Er fühlte sich weit leichtherziger -- und hoffnungsvoller -- als er das lange Zeit hatte.

==================================

Aus welchen Gründen auch immer haben sich im vergangenen Jahrhundert weltweit   
nur fünf Zauberpartnerschaften entwickelt, die wahrhaftige magische Innovationen   
hervorgebracht haben. Zwei davon entwickelten sich in Durmstrang. Die drei   
anderen entwickelten sich in Hogwarts oder betrafen Hogwarts-Absolventen.

==================================

Es war spät, kurz vor Mitternacht, und der kleine Besprechungsraum war randvoll, von Wand zu Wand, mit Ordensmitgliedern. McGonagall, Lupin, Black, Lehrer, Schüler, ehemalige Schüler und andere Leute, die allesamt aufgetaucht waren, um die neuesten Neuigkeiten zu hören.

Hermione runzelte die Nase bei dem Geruch nasser Wolle, nassen Fells und nasser Federn sowie anderer, noch fragwürdigerer Gerüche, als sie versuchte, sich einen Weg durch den Raum zu Harry zu bahnen. Snape stand am exakt entgegengesetzten Ende des Raums und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. Er hatte die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, und nur seine lange Nase ragte daraus hervor. Außerdem schien sich irgendwas in seinem Umhang... zu bewegen? Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Harry!", rief sie über den Lärmpegel hinweg; Dumbledore hatte die Anwendenden noch nicht zur Ordnung gerufen.

Er drehte sich ihr zu und winkte. „Hey, Hermione. Du hast es geschafft. Wie geht's Draco?"

Mit großzügigem Einsatz von Ellbogen und Absätzen gegenüber zahllosen empfindlichen Teilen schaffte sie es, sich einen Weg durch das Geschnatter zu ihrem besten Freund zu bahnen. Harrys dunkles Haar stand in nassen Zacken ab, seine Brille war wassergefleckt, und über einen Wangenknochen liefen eine Schmutzspur. Er sah erschöpft und doch irgendwie auch triumphierend aus. „Wie ist es heute Abend gelaufen?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, erschien Dumbledore, und im Raum wurde es augenblicklich ruhig. „Ich werd dir die ganzen blutigen Details nachher erzählen", flüsterte er ihr zu. Dann wandten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem ersten Bericht von Sirius Black zu.

Auch wenn Geduld nicht ihre Stärke war, nahm Hermione ihre Position als Verbindung zwischen Orden und ministerialer Forschung Ernst. Sie machte sich zahlreiche Notizen, während Black und danach mehrere weitere Undercoveragenten des Ordens ihre Berichte abgaben. Nach einer Weile spürte sie allerdings ein seltsam kribbelndes Gefühl hinten im Genick. Als sie sich umdrehte, starrte quer durch den Raum Snape intensiv, vielleicht sogar böswillig, auf Harry neben ihr. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten in der Tiefe seine Kapuze.

Wirklich sehr, sehr merkwürdig. Sie schauderte und kehrte dann wieder zu ihren Notizen zurück.

==================================

Die erste nennenswerte Partnerschaft von Dumbledore-Flamel brachte den   
zauberspruch-umhüllten Stein der Weisen hervor (_Monster Als Haustiere,   
Künstliche Lebensverlängerung, Spiegel Zur Aufbewahren, Und Andere   
Schlechte Ideen, S. 449-724_).

==================================

Während sich die Besprechung dahinschleppte, wurde es im Raum zunehmend heißer und stickiger, und Hermione kämpfte darum, auch nur wach zu bleiben, geschweige denn, aufzupassen und Analysen nieder zu kritzeln. Sie kniff sich selbst und konzentrierte sich noch ein bisschen mehr auf ihre Notizen.

Harry legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und lehnte sich näher. „Bist du okay?"

„Sicher", flüsterte sie. „Es ist nur ein bisschen--"

„Todlangweilig?", sagte er kichernd.

„_Nein_, nicht langweilig." Sie war ein wenig schockiert; hier wurden heute Nach lebenswichtige Ordensthemen diskutiert! „Es ist nur stickig und ein bisschen heiß hier drin."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte Harry. Fragend sah Hermione hoch, aber Harry starrte durch den Raum Snape an. Als sie sich umdrehte, starrte Snape sie beide hart an, und wenn Blicke töten könnten...

„Harry, was ist mit Snape los?"

„Was?" Als Harry ihrem Blick begegnete, machte er einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht unmittelbar einordnen konnte. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen waren beinahe schwarz, so waren sie geweitet, eine hektische Farbe lief über seine Wangen, und er sah aus, als ob er sich auf die Lippe gebissen hätte. Hinter ihr, im Hintergrund, hätte sie schwören können, hörte sie ein... Zischeln?

„Und schließlich möchte ich euch, bevor wir hier Schluss machen, noch eine letzte, positive Information geben", Dumbledores kraftvolle Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Musterung Harrys und wieder zurück zum aktuellen Thema. „Heute Abend haben Harry und Severus bei einer gemeinsamen, waghalsigen Aktion einen beträchtlichen Vorrat von Narcissa Malfoys illegalen Zaubertränken und magischen Explosivkörpern eliminiert."

Nach einer sprachlosen Pause brach die versammelte Menge in spontanen Jubel aus, und nicht wenige Leute um ihn klatschten Harry auf den Rücken oder drückten ihn kurz. Hermione, die an dieses Schauspiel gewöhnt war und die feste Absicht hatte, sich Harry später für eine genauere Schilderung zu schnappen, beobachtete stattdessen Snape. Der zum Geheimagent gewordene Ex-Todesser und Meister der Zaubertränke ignorierte den Tumult. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sogar noch gewittriger geworden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Es ließ sich nicht übersehen, dass kein einziger der Anwesenden auf ihn zukam, um ihn für einen guten Job zu loben.

„Die Abwehrtechniker des Ministeriums werden sich außerdem freuen zu erfahren", Dumbledore machte eine dramatische Kunstpause und erlaubte damit den Gesprächen wieder zu verstummen, „dass sie dabei heute Abend auch gleich die neuen Charmegranaten erfolgreich getestet haben. Drei Granaten haben genügt, um den gesamten Inhalt des Lagerhauses zu zerstören. Gut gemacht, würde ich sagen!"

Bei dieser Neuigkeit konnte Hermione kaum ihre eigene Aufregung im Zaum halten; Draco würde begeistert sein!

Der Ankündigung folgten weitere Jubelrufe, weitere Umarmungen und aufgeregtes Gemurmel, und wieder nichts davon für Snape. Hermiones schlechtes Gewissen war schlimm genug, dass sie ihm ein Winken und Lächeln schenkte; er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und drehte sich hastig ab. Die Kapuze hat er immer noch hochgezogen, trotz der erdrückenden Hitze in dem Raum.

„Und damit, meine lieben Kollegen, wünsche ich euch allen einen guten Abend."

Die Versammlung brach danach rasch auf, und Harry – und dank ihrer Nähe zu ihm auch Hermione – wurde von den Gratulanten, den Neugierigen und nicht wenigen Hexen, die nach einer Verabredung gierten, überrannt. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aus diesem Hexenkessel wieder rauszukommen, und als ihr das endlich gelungen war, zog ein sehr willkommener Luftzug aus der Richtung der Tür durch die Menge. Snape war fort, und als sie sich umdrehte, sah Harry merkwürdig angespannt und enttäuscht aus inmitten der babbelnden Horde.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

{Fortsetzung folgt..}


	2. Strafarbeit mit Harry und Snape

**Originaltitel: **Contemporary Magical Innovations

**Quelle:** http : squidge . org / kali / cmi.html

{Doppelslash nach http : bitte nicht vergessen, Leerzeichen entfernen… und vor kali gehört eine Tilde (= Schlängellinie), die ffnet leider als "unnötiges Zeichen" betrachtet. Sorry.}

**Autor:** -kai

**E-Mail Autor: **kali squidge .org

**Kategorie: **Action, Humor, Romance

**Pairing: **Snarry

**Altersstufe: **ab 16 (R)

**Buch: **1-4 (kompatibel mit Bd. 5, nur dass Sirius lebt...)

**Inhalt: **Wie bringt man langjährige Opponenten dazu, mit einander auszukommen? Man sperrt sie solange in ein Raum, bis sie die Konflikte... ausleben konnten. Das fördert auch gleich die magische Kreativität... und lehrt den gemeinsamen Gegner das Fürchten. (HP/SS Slash mit einer Prise HG/DM)

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** _Nicht meins. Harry, Severus und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorengenies, euch dieses Meisterstück einer Nach-Hogwarts-fanfic auch auf deutsch zu präsentieren. Lob und Preis für Inhalt und Stil, sowie Gummipunkte für Kreativität gehen an –kai._

**Beta:** Tolotos

()-()-()-()-()

**Kapitel 2 _– Strafarbeit mit Harry und Snape_**

****

****

==================================

Die zweite ist die kontrovers diskutierte Weasley-Weasley - Unternehmung,   
die viel zur Diversifikation von Zaubersprüchen und massenproduzierten magischen   
Objekten beigetragen hat – insbesondere solchen, deren Zweck man als amüsant   
bis peinlich bezeichnen könnte, oder die zu milden, wenn auch optisch spektakulären   
Explosionen führten. Wissenschaftler streiten bis heute, ob Unterhaltungsinnovationen   
ein gleicher Status zukommen solle wie den seriöseren Unternehmungen.

==================================

Trotz des Zaubertranks, den er eingenommen hatte, wollte der Schlaf einfach nicht kommen. Der Raum war zu heiß, dann wieder zu kalt. Das Feuer war zu hell, aber nachdem es gelöscht war, war die Nacht viel zu dunkel und voller böswilliger Schatten. Das Laken wickelte sich zweimal, dreimal, um seine Arme und Beine wie ein Leichentuch.

„Gott _verdammt!"_, brüllte Snape, um dann aus dem Bett zu rollen. Mit großen Schritten wanderte er ins Wohnzimmer hinüber und warf sich auf das Sofa nieder, um die funkensprühende Asche im Kamin zu betrachten.

Die Schuppen waren fort, der Schwanz beseitigt, und Minerva hatte auch sein starrsinniges Nest winziger Schlangen -- Merlin allein wusste, was die alles so gezischelt hatten, obwohl Potter sich sehr zu amüsieren schien -- wieder in Strähnen seines eigenen, dunklen, strapsigen Haars zurückverwandelt. Die ganze Angelegenheit war schmerzhaft gewesen, ärgerlich, peinlich sogar, aber...

Aber es hätte viel, viel schlimmer kommen können, und wann immer er zu schlafen versuchte, kam es auch so. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern verzählte er sich, verfehlte den Sprung, mit dem er Potter niedergeworfen hatte, versagte sein Schutzschild, und der Aufprall traf Potter über die gesamte Seite. Dort, in seiner übereifrigen Fantasie, lag Harry auf dem Rücken, mit gebrochenen, weitgeöffneten und leeren Augen hinter zersprungenen Brillengläsern und starrte blicklos gen Himmel, während der kalte Regen auf ihn niederprasselte.

„Lumos!", schnappte er gründlich über sich selbst verärgert. Der Kerker wurde taghell erleuchtet, und Snape warf sich eine Robe über und schleppte sich in sein Büro. Dort saß er, bis die Sonne aufging, und bereite einen teuflisch schweren, unangekündigten Test für seine Fünftklässler vor. Da würde doch zumindest jemand einen Nutzen von seinem miserablen Abend haben.

==================================

Die dritte war natürlich die Potter-Snape - Zusammenarbeit, deren Ergebnis   
die Unzumutbaren waren.

==================================

„Gentlemen, die Zauberstäbe bitte."

Erschöpft von einer schlaflosen Nacht und einem vollen Tag Umgangs mit hohlköpfigen Blagen brachte Snape noch immer einen bösen Blick zustande, bevor er Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab überreichte; er fühlte sich nackt. Neben ihm tat Potter das Selbe.

„Hier ist Tinte, Pergament und ein Set Schreibfedern. Ich erwarte eure Aufgaben in einer Stunde", verkündete Dumbledore fröhlich, scheuchte sie dann in einen Nebenraum und schloss und versiegelte die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch.

Gefangen.

In einem absurden Anfall von Ärger trat Snape gegen die Tür. „Sadistischer Arsch", murmelte er, schnappte sich dann eine Schriftrolle, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass von dem Podium und machte sich auf den Weg hinüber zu dem einzigen Tisch mitten im Raum.

„Fühlen wir uns etwa heute ein wenig kindisch, Severus? Braucht da vielleicht jemand ein Schläfchen?" Der personifizierte Fluch seiner Existenz sammelte sich selbst die eigenen Utensilien zusammen und ließ sich neben Snape auf der einzigen Bank hinter dem Tisch nieder.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen. „Verpiss dich, Potter."

Potter blinzelte unschuldig, und Snape konnte gerade noch an sich halten, ihn nicht zu küss-– ihm dieses unverschämte Grinsen mit seiner Faust von den Lippen zu wischen.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte sich die Feindseligkeit zwischen den beiden ein wenig gelegt, und alles, was man hören konnte -- zumindest in der nachfolgenden halben Stunde -- war eifriges Federkratzen: _Ich darf Harry Potter nicht erwürgen. Ich darf Harry Potter nicht erwürgen. Ich darf Harry Potter nicht erwürgen._

Und die ganze Zeit über fragte sich Snape, ob er es, wenn er's nur oft genug schreiben würde, wohl wahr machen könne.

==================================

Die Potter-Snape - Partnerschaft war aus mehreren Gründen einzigartig.   
Derartige Kooperationen werden üblicherweise in beiderseitigem Einverständnis   
eingegangen und finden zwischen gleichbegabten Zauberern und Hexen mit ähnlichen   
Interessen und einander ergänzenden Fähigkeiten und Temperamenten statt.   
Bei Snape und Potter kann man kaum behaupten, dass auch nur eine dieser   
Charakteristika zutraf.

==================================

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermione." Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. „Ich verstehe schon, dass du gehofft hast, heute mit Harry zu sprechen, aber er und Severus arbeiten gerade für mich an einem Geheimprojekt und dürfen nicht gestört werden."

Hermione legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Ein Geheimprojekt?" Nachts um halb eins, und mit Snape? Nichts davon erklärte auch nur näherungsweise das gedämpfte Brüllen hinter der geschlossenen Tür; auch Stillezauber waren bekanntlich nicht unfehlbar. „Harry hat nie auch nur etwas von einem Projekt erwähnt."

„Ach, aber das sollte er ja auch nicht. Es ist schließlich geheim." Dumbledore zwinkerte doch tatsächlich.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

==================================

Zur Zeit ihres gemeinsamen Projektes war Severus Snape, der ruppige und   
sarkastische zum Spion für das Licht (oder auch exklusiv für Dumbledore;   
unglücklicherweise sind Dokumente, die diesen feinen Unterschied besser   
erhellen könnten, für die nächsten fünfzig Jahre versiegelt worden) gewandelte   
frühere Todesser, ein anerkannter Meister der Zaubertränke -- der Jüngste   
aller Zeiten -– wie auch ein hochtalentierter Spezialist in Zauberkunst und   
Dunklen Künsten.

Vor seiner Arbeit an den Unzumutbaren war er bereits recht berühmt für   
seine Rolle beim Untergangs Voldemorts, seiner subtilen Modifikation des   
Veritaserums (zur Steigerung der Potenz und Dauer und Verminderung der   
Nebenwirkungen des Redezwangs), und für seine revolutionäre Verbessung   
der Behandlung von Lycanthrophie. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein   
Lebenslauf lang und eindrucksvoll; er hatte zahlreiche Artikel in hoch   
respektierten magischen Journalen veröffentlich und war langjähriges Mitglied   
des Hogwarts-Lehrerkollegiums.

==================================

Und so ging das für die nächsten drei Tage und endlosen Nächte.

Snape ersäufte sich selbst in Schlaftränken – in zunehmender Dosierung und Potenz – dennoch warf und wandte er sich auf seiner Matratze herum, gequält von Visionen von Potter, tot, sterbend oder, noch beunruhigender, in den Wogen der Leidenschaft, die sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern abspielten. Dann warf er schließlich die Bettdecke von sich und eilte in sein Büro hinüber, um seine Frustration an seinen armen Schülern auszulassen. Wenn der Morgen dämmerte, kippte er einen Aufputschzaubertrank oder zwei hinunter, gönnte sich zahlreiche Tassen Tee im Lehrerzimmer und machte sich, derartig gestärkt, daran, die Kerker für den Rest des Tages zu terrorisieren.

Dann brach am Ende natürlich die Nacht herein, er verbrachte Stunden im Büro, benotete Aufsätze und Klausuren, überwachte Strafarbeiten und endlich rief ihn Dumbledore mit gekrümmten Zeigefinger und lächelte. Augenblicke später fand sich Snape in einem winzigen, fensterlosen Raum, Wange an Unterkiefer mit dem immer so leckeren, unglaublich poppbaren Jungen Der Lebte.

Eine wahre Hölle auf Erden.

Natürlich setzte nach einer schweigend feindseligen ersten halben Stunde oder so irgendwo zwischen Satz 205 und 214 ihrer mühseligen Aufgabe unvermeidbar das Gezanke ein. Das Zanken entwickelte sich dann gegen Zeile 315 zum Brüllen, und kulminierte schließlich bei 406 in Herumschubsen und umgeworfenem Mobiliar.

Potter und er standen inmitten verschütteter Tinte und zerrissener Pergamentblätter, die Nasen Zentimeter auseinander, mit bebenden Brustkörben, geröteten Gesichtern und geballten Fäusten. Snape brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, um sich nicht auf die Knie fallen zu lassen, Potters Hose herunter zu reißen und...

Das war nun wirklich genug, um auch den geistig gesündesten Mann in den Wahnsinn zu treiben – geschweige denn einen gebeugten, wenn auch nicht gänzlich gebrochenen, aber immerhin gründlich zusammengefalteten, verdrehten und verstümmelten früheren Todesser, auf dem jedes Jahr über Vierzig schwer lastete.

„Meine Herren, bitte die Zauberstäbe."

Snape konnte kaum durch den roten Nebel sehen, und seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, seinen Zauberstab ohne Jammern zu übergeben.

Als er auf den Tisch zu schritt, konnte er Potters Blick schwer auf seinem Nacken spüren, und Dumbledores wissendes, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen praktisch _hören_.

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen und machte sich direkt an die Arbeit.

Zur Hölle mit allen beiden, diesen Bastarden!

==================================

Im Gegensatz dazu war Harry Potter -- ein beliebter und eher freundlicher   
Zauberer -– ein weniger konventioneller Akademiker. Nachdem er in seinem   
siebten Jahr in Hogwarts Voldemort endgültig besiegt hatte, machte Potter   
unerwartet einen Hochschulabschluss; trotz seiner offensichtlichen Intelligenz   
und guten Noten war Potter ein gleichgültiger Schüler, der es vorzog, Dinge   
zu tun statt über das Tun nachzudenken.

Anschließend reiste er eine Weile durch die Welt, war einige Jahre Sucher   
bei den Chudley Cannons (während er weiterhin eine erhebliche Rolle im Orden   
spielte), und beriet das Ministerium während der spielfreien Zeiten. Nach seinem   
Verlassen der Cannons 2007 verstärkte er das Kollegium in Hogwarts auf   
Dumbledores Bitte als Assistent der Quidditchtrainerin.

==================================

Zum Zeitpunkt des fünften Abends litt Harry an Schlaflosigkeit, sein Nervenkostüm war unerträglich zerfetzt, und er war schon lange zum der Einsicht gekommen, dass Snapes Charakterisierung Dumbledores als „sadistischem Arsch" den Nagel auf den Kopf traf. Wenn überhaupt, war die Spannung zwischen ihm und Snape eher eskaliert, als dass sie sich in den vergangenen paar Nächten gelegt hätte.

Es begann immer um Zeile 200 von: _Ich darf Severus Snape nicht kastrieren._ Snape und er begannen, unruhig auf der zu kurzen, zu schmalen Bank herumzurutschen. Ihre Ellbogen stießen aneinander, die Schultern oder Knie berührten sich, ein scharfes Wort oder zwei wurden ausgetauscht, und im nächsten Moment fand sich Harry wieder Snape gegenüber, alle beide rot im Gesicht und brüllend, tintenbespritzt und mit zerrissenem Papier bedeckt. Kurz darauf konnte Harry nur mächtig gegen den Drang ankämpfen, den atemlosen und himmlisch zerzausten Meister der Zaubertränke nicht einfach über den Tisch zu beugen und aus allen Sinnen zu vögeln.

Heute Nacht war dies allerdings anders. Heute begann das Zanken beinahe auf der Stelle.

==================================

Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht den Anschein hatte, war Potters   
Berufung aus akademischen Gründen erfolgt. 1996 war die Mysteriumsabteilung   
zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass die Position des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen   
die Dunklen Künste von Septimius Quirrel nicht nachweisbar verflucht worden   
war (_Journal Für Magisches Management: Hoher Umsatz In Konservativen   
Institutionen, Sommer 2003;_ auch: _Gerissene Und Verblüffende Flüche,   
Teil III, S. 1257-1421_). Im Anschluss daran wurden sämtliche VgdDK-Lehrer   
unter einer anderen und scheinbar harmlosen Jobkategorie eingestellt.

Allen Berichten zufolge war Potters unkonventionelle, praxisorientierte und   
praktisch schrankenlose Herangehensweise an seinen Lehrstoff hochgradig erfolgreich,   
und nicht wenige von Potter ausgebildete Hogwarts-Absolventen sind zu einigen   
der besten Auroren und Killern unserer Ära geworden.

==================================

„Ich muss wirklich mit Harry sprechen, Direktor. Ich brauche für den Bericht ans Ministerium ein paar klärende Informationen über seinen Einsatz der Charmegranaten."

Dumbledore sah nicht hoch von der fleckigen und zerrissenen Schriftrolle, die er studierte. „Hast du schon versucht, ihm eine Eule zu schicken?"

War er jetzt endgültig senil geworden? „Sie wissen doch, dass ich ihn nicht per Eule um als ‚Geheim' eingestufte Informationen bitten darf."

„Warum versuchst du es nicht während seiner Bürostunden?"

Hermione stampfte beinahe mit dem Fuß auf. „Weil ich _unter vier Augen_ mit ihm sprechen muss. Nicht irgendwo, wo ganz zufällig ein Schüler hereinstolpern kann."

Dumbledore rollte das Pergament wieder auf und tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Ich verstehe, dass dich das frustrieren muss, Hermione, aber Harry und Severus dürfen wirklich nicht gestört werden. Vielleicht kann ich Harry deine Fragen persönlich weiterleiten, wie wäre das?" Er drehte sich weg, um ein wenig frisches Pergament und Tinte aus seinem Regal zu nehmen.

„Ich schätze, das muss dann wohl reichen", murmelte sie gleichermaßen verärgert wie neugierig. Sie kannte diesen milden, selbstzufriedenen Blick Dumbledores nur zu gut. Was genau hatte er vor? Und an was für einem Geheimprojekt arbeiteten Snape und Harry hinter dieser geschlossenen Tür?

==================================

Vom Gesichtspunkt der reinen Fähigkeiten hatten Potter und Snape wenig   
gemeinsam außer ihrem Wissen über die Dunklen Künste (zu viel Wissen, wie   
einige Kritiker der Unzumutbaren behaupten) und allgemeinen magischen Talenten;   
ihre Temperamente und Interessen waren hochgradig verschieden.

==================================

Mit wenig Geduld und noch weniger Schlaf (und sollten erotische Träume nicht eigentlich nach der Adoleszenz nachlassen?!) ergriff Harry seine Utensilien von dem Podium, ließ sich neben dem Tisch fallen und landete beinahe auf dem Fußboden. Snape machte sich auf der Bank breit.

„Rutsch rüber, Snape."

„Die Zauberwelt mag ja glauben, dass du in einer Krippe geboren worden seist, Potter, aber das ist noch lange kein Entschuldigung für solche Kuhstall-Manieren, wie du sie hier an den Tag legst."

Er schloss die Augen und zählte bis Zehn. „Ich sagte, rutsch rüber."

„Wie heißt das magische Wort?"

Er versuchte, dieses Mal bis zwanzig zu zählen, erst in Koboldisch, dann in Elfisch. „Gott verdammt noch mal, Snape. Beweg dich!"

Stille.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, lächelte Snape allen Ernstes. „Zwing mich doch", sagte er deutlich, wobei jedes Wort wie Honig auf heißen Blaubeermuffins über Harrys Haut lief.

Und ganz plötzlich überwältigten die Hitze und Boshaftigkeit in Snapes Augen, die Herausforderung in seiner Stimme und der Zitrus- und Schwefelgeruch des Mannes selbst Harrys Sinne; sein innerer Kessel aus Zorn und frustrierter Begierde kochte über.

==================================

Die paar anderen Gemeinsamkeiten -- eine gemeinsame, aber emotional   
belastete Vergangenheit (_Kapitel CCXIII: Berühmte Streiche, Die Schief Gingen)_   
und sieben harte Jahre als Schüler und Lehrer -- dienen eher als Erinnerung,   
dass Vertrautheit oft eher Abscheu erzeugt als Zuneigung.

==================================

Hinter der geschlossenen Tür erklangen eine Reihe interessanter Geräusche. Zuerst gab es ein Brüllen, dann einen Plumps, mehr Gebrüll, etwas, das nach einem Handgemenge klang, und schließlich eine wirklich ominöse Stille.

Hermione knabberte einen Augenblick an ihrer Schreibfeder, warf dann Albus einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Trotz der chaotischen Geräusche hinter der Tür wirkte er vollkommen sorglos.

„Wenn ich andererseits so darüber nachdenke, Direktor", meinte sie. „Warum warte ich nicht einfach?"

„Was?" Der gerissene alte Hund klang tatsächlich erschreckt. „Oh, das wird nicht notwendig sein, Hermione, wirklich. Ich werde gerne deine Nachricht an Harry weiterleiten. Es wird auch schließlich schon spät." Er verstärkte den Vorschlag mit mehr als nur einem Hauch ungesehener magischer Kraft. Nichtsdestotrotz war Hermione ebenso begabt wie starrköpfig, und so presste sie ebenso hart zurück.

„Ach, das ist kein Problem." Sie zwang ein fröhliches Lächeln hervor. „Ich bin sowieso schon hier, und Sie sagten ja vorhin, die beiden seien in einer Stunde fertig. Das ist ja nicht mehr lange hin."

Albus starrte sie sekundenlang über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. Ohne sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen starrte Hermione geradewegs zurück.

„Sehr schön", gab er mit entschiedenem Mangel an gutem Willen nach.

Triumphierend warf Hermione ihre Feder beiseite und verschränkte die Arme.

==================================

Es genügt wohl zu sagen, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Potter 2007 nach   
Hogwarts zurückkehrte, trotz ihrer sehr effektiven Arbeit als Kampfeinheit   
für den Orden des Phoenix (_Erzählungen Vom Phoenixorden, Kapitel 16:   
Tapfere Taten Des Tödlichen Duos_), nur wenig, wenn überhaupt irgend   
welche Liebe zwischen den beiden herrschte. Jedenfalls am Anfang.

==================================

Harry stand abrupt auf und kickte den Tisch zur Seite. Mit einem wohlplatzierten Schubs drückte er Snape rückwärts über die Bank hinweg, dass dieser herunter plumpste und ausgebreitet und wie gelähmt vor Schreck auf dem Boden landete. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später kniete Harry über ihm, die Beine über Snapes Hüften gespreizt und presste seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf auf den Boden.

Snape wand sich und keuchte; er war größer und schwerer, aber Harry konnte aus dem besseren Winkel heraus Druck auf ihn ausüben. Sein Gefangener starrte wütend unter dem Vorhang seiner verwirrten schwarzen Haare hervor zu ihm hoch. „Wenn Worte versagen, greifen jene, denen es an Kultiviertheit und Intelligenz fehlt, unweigerlich zur Gewalt."

„Du starrköpfiger, schmieriger Arsch!"

„Ganz genau." Snape rollte die Lippe hoch.

Diese Lippen faszinierten Harry. Eher dünn, aber schön geschwungen, ein geschmackvolles Rot gegen die Blässe von Snapes Gesicht. Die Unterlippe sah gerötet aus, als habe Snape darauf gebissen. Oder als sei er gerade gründlich geküsst worden. Harry lächelte.

Verwirrt und offensichtlich unwohl bei der Musterung errötete Snape, und wand sich dann, so weit es Harrys Gewicht zuließ. Harry spürte eine Verhärtung, die sich gegen seine eigene schon ziemlich steife Erektion presste, und grinste noch breiter.

Er hatte sich Snape schon unzählige Male so in seinen Fantasien vorgestellt. Ausgespreizt, dunkel und blass gegen seine Laken, keuchend, die Haare zerwuschelt, die Haut gerötet und verschwitzt nach der Liebe. Es war dann so einfach, sein Gewicht zu verlagern, sich vorzulehnen, und--

Snapes Augen weiteten sich. „Nein", keuchte er und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite.

„Doch." Harry neigte seinen Kopf und ging trotzdem auf Snapes Lippen los.

„Potter, _nein_."

Er klang so ernst, dass Harry sich überrascht zurückzog. „Warum nicht?"

„Darum." Snape weigerte sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, obwohl er nicht kämpfte.

Harry ließ Snapes Handgelenke trotzdem los, und fasste ihm unters Kinn, zwang ihre Blicke, sich zu kreuzen. „Darum was?"

Snape schloss seine Augen und seufzte. „Du willst mich gar nicht."

Harry presste seine Hüfte wieder herunter; ihre Erektionen rieben gegeneinander. „Versuch's noch mal."

„Reicht es nicht, dass ich das hier einfach nicht will." Snape klang erschöpft, sogar besiegt.

„Nein, das reicht nicht." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wir laufen schon seit Monaten, sogar _Jahren_ auf das hier hin, Severus. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich ansiehst – und glaub mir, was die Schlangen letztens gesagt haben, lässt wirklich keinen Zweifel offen."

Snape schnitt bei diesen Worten eine Grimasse, aber dann sah er Harry direkt an. Seine Augen waren leer. „Darum, Harry, weil, wenn du's wissen musst, ich dich vielleicht wollen mag, und dies... diese Lust vielleicht unvermeidlich scheint. Aber du kannst mir nicht geben, was ich will."

Einen langen Augenblick dachte Harry über den unter ihm liegenden anderen Zauberer nach. Snape war kein beiläufiger Mann. Er tat nichts Riskantes oder Frivoles, und war zurückhaltend bis an den Rand der Paranoia, verbarg alle Emotionen außer Zorn und Langeweile hinter einer ausdruckslosen Fassade. Ein Mann, der schwierig -- aber nicht unmöglich -- zu lesen war; _kein_ Mann, der impulsiv ins Bett fallen würden. Und plötzlich ging es ihm auf, dass, für einen Mann wie Snape, Harrys geduldiges, hoffnungsvolles vieljähriges Schweigen -- ein Warten, dass er großzügig mit beiläufigen, bereitwilligen und generell _nackten_ Ablenkungen gefüllt hatte -- aussehen musste, wie...

„Oh."

„Ja, ‚oh'. Und wenn wir nun mit dieser gründlich peinlichen Befragung fertig wären, lass mich aufstehen."

„Das denke ich nicht."

„Was? Verdammt, Potter!" Dieses Mal kämpfte Snape und schaffte es beinahe, Harry aus dem Sattel zu werfen. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich's kann", sagte Harry und presste Snapes Handgelenke wieder fest auf den Boden. Snape knurrte ihn allen Ernstes an. „Was ich meine ist, ich _kann_ dir geben, was du willst."

Einen Moment lang sah Snape aus wie vom Blitz getroffen, dann schwand der Ausdruck von Hoffnung von seinem Gesicht und seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich lasse mich nicht manipulieren, Potter. Ich bin _kein_ Almosenempfänger und ich brauche deine--"

Harry atmete schwer. „Severus."

„Was ist denn, verdammt noch mal!"

„Halt den Mund." Dann lehnte Harry sich vor und forderte Snapes Mund in einen harten Kuss. Nach einer guten, langen Weile zog er sich zurück und betrachtete zufrieden Snapes verschwommenen Blick. Taten sprachen eben doch lauter als Worte.

==================================

Unter diesen Umständen ist es eher unerklärlich, dass man, angeblich auf   
Dumbledores Beharren, Snape und Potter zu Partnern gemacht hatte, um   
Strategien im Kampf gegen Händler der Dunkelheit zu entwickeln. Obwohl   
genau dies die beeindruckende Art von Entscheidungen war, für die Dumbledore   
zu Recht berühmt war (siehe _Albus Der Unfassbare: Wahrhaft Allwissend   
Oder Einfach Ein Verdammt Guter Rater?_).

==================================

Die Tür flog mit einem Knallen auf.

Dumbledores Kopf schoss inmitten eines Schnarchers hoch, und Hermione wurde aus einem kleinen Nickerchen wachgeschreckt. Sie sprang auf die Füße. „Harry!"

„Miss Granger, Direktor." Snape verließ den Raum mit Harry im Schlepptau, eine blasse Hand eng um Harrys rechten Bizeps gewickelt.

Hermione glotzte die beiden Zauberern an. Ihre Haare waren wild und zerzaust, ihre Roben waren zerrissen, ihrer Gesichter verschwitzt und gerötet, und Tinte war über ihre Kleider und Hände verspritzt. An Harrys Kehle war etwas, was aussah wie eine Reihe Tintenfingerabdrücke, und Snape trug auf seiner linken Wange einen Abdruck einer Handfläche und hatte Tinte über seinen Nasenrücken verschmiert.

Snape lungerte kurz im Türeingang wie eine Hagelsturmwolke, dann schritt er weiter und zerrte Harry mit sich. „Deine Aufträge, Albus", sagte er und warf Dumbledore zwei Schriftrollen zu. Mit seiner Stimme hätte man in einem Rutsch den See vereisen und den Tintenfisch schockfrosten können.

„Und die hier werd ich dann einfach mal wieder mitnehmen, nicht wahr?" Snape schnappte sich zwei Zauberstäbe aus der Unordnung auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. „Mitkommen, Professor Potter. Wir haben noch ein paar Dinge zu... diskutieren."

Hermione gefiel das gar nicht, genauso wenig wie der verwirrte Blick auf Harrys Gesicht. Hatte ihn Snape vergiftet oder so etwas? „Aber, Harry, warte! Ich brauche--"

Harry sprach endlich; aber seine Stimme klang merkwürdig distanziert und seine Augen waren unkonzentriert. „Hey Hermione, tschüß Hermione. Bin grad irgendwie beschäftigt. Schick mir 'ne Eule, okay?" Dann winkte er ihr vage zu.

„Aber--"

Snape wandte ihr seinen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ein andermal, Miss Granger. Albus. Gute Nacht." Und damit entschwand er und knallte die äußere Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Einen Moment später bemerkte Hermione, dass sie leer auf die geschlossene Tür starrte. Als sie sich umdrehte, saß Albus an seinem Schreibtisch und rollte die ‚Aufträge' wieder zu.

Er zog eine weiße Augenbraue hoch. „Und soll ich nun für dich diese Botschaft an Harry weiterleiten?"

Dumbledore hatte doch wirklich die Nerven zu lächeln.

==================================

Dennoch tat Dumbledore genau das im Frühjahr 2008 – offensichtlich frustriert   
von den Anstrengungen, die Händler der Dunkelheit im Zaum zu halten – ein Schritt,   
der den Verlauf des Kalten Zauberkrieges ändern und zur Entwicklung der   
Unzumutbaren führen sollte.

==================================

„Gentlemen, die Zauberstäbe bitte."

Albus der Einmischwütige wusste etwas, so viel stand fest. Sein Ton war zu nichtssagend und sein Halblächeln grenzte an Selbstgefälligkeit. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber reichte ihm dennoch seinen Zauberstab hinüber. Schließlich war er gerade Sekunden entfernt von wirklich spektakulärem Sex. Da konnte er sich wohl ein wenig Großmut leisten, selbst jemandem so nervtötenden wie Dumbledore in seiner Ich-Weiß-Etwas-Von-Dem-Du-Nicht-Glaubst-Dass-Ich-Es-Weiß-Laune gegenüber. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Snapes zusammengebissene Kiefer schätzte Harry allerdings, dass, sollte Dumbledore ihnen eine Dose dieser grässlichen Zitronenbonbons anbieten, sich der Schulleiter besser schon mal aufs Ducken oder Wegrennen vorbereiten sollte. Und zwar schnell.

Nach Abgabe der Zauberstäbe, ihre Schreibutensilien in der Hand, schritten Snape und er über die Schwelle und in den Raum. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen und magisch versiegelt hatte, drehte Harry sich voller Erwartung Snape zu. „So. Hast du's dabei?"

„Natürlich, du Idiot." Wie immer ganz der Charmebolzen, sein Severus.

„Und du denkst, das funktioniert wirklich?"

„Ehrlich, Potter", erklärte Snape schroff, während er zwei Phiolen aus einer Tasche in seiner Robe zog. „Wenn ich den Tod verkorken kann, kann ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wohl auch ein paar Tausend Worte abfüllen."

Sie nahmen ihren üblichen Platz auf der schon ziemlich mitgenommenen Bank ein, und Snape breitete zwei leere Schriftrollen auf dem jetzt wackligen Tisch aus. „Schau zu", sagte er, öffnete schwungvoll die erste Flasche und goss ihren Inhalt auf ein Blatt. Die verzauberte Tinte bildete einen See, glitzerte einen Moment, dann zogen sich aus der Mitte des Flecks plötzlich Hunderte von neonschwarzen Linien. Sie krochen schnell über die Seite wie viele langbeinige Spinnen und schrieben glänzende Worte auf das Papier. Ein Lichtblitz, eine Rauchwolke, und das Papier war überzogen von 500 Wiederholungen von _Ich darf Severus Snape nicht kastrieren_ in Harrys unordentlichem Gekrakel.

„Hmm", murmelte Harry. „Da fehlt noch was."

Bevor Snape eine bissige Antwort loslassen konnte, öffnete Harry ein Fass gewöhnlicher Tinte, spritzte damit über die Schriftrolle und drückte seine Finger in die Flecken. Er zerknautschte die Schriftrolle und riss dann das fleckige, unordentliche Ergebnis an ein paar strategischen Plätzen ein. „Da. Viel, äh, authentischer."

„Mhm", klang Snape schon leicht besänftigt. Dann öffnete er das zweite Fläschchen mit Worten über seiner Rolle. Nachdem die widerlich ordentlichen Buchstaben aufgehört hatten, sich über das Papier zu winden und zu rauchen, reichte er die Rolle an Harry weiter, der sich prompt daran setzte, sie zu „authentifizieren".

„Gar nicht mal schlecht", bewunderte Harry das Ergebnis zufrieden. Alles, was sie jetzt noch zu tun brauchten, war, ein bisschen rumzubrüllen und das Mobiliar durch die Gegend zu werfen, um den Anschein zu wahren. „Glaubst du, Dumbledore kriegt uns dafür dran?"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war säuerlich. „Zweifellos wird er uns irgendwie zahlen lassen."

„Yeah, da bin ich mir sicher", stimmte Harry ein bisschen düster zu bei dem Gedanken an die Begleitung von Erstklässler-Feldausflügen, gemeinsamen Kollegiumsveranstaltungen und anderen 'Teambildungs'-Aktivitäten. Sadistischer Arsch beschrieb Albus noch nicht einmal _ansatzweise_, wenn er kreativ wurde.

„Wie dem auch sei", schnurrte Snape seidenweich und lehnte sich näher. Harry erschauerte, als dieses Geräusch bei seinem Weg sein Rückgrat entlang jeden einzelnen Wirbel kribbeln ließ. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es... interessantere Arten gibt, unsere verbleibende Zeit zu verbringen, als Albus' mögliche Reaktion auf unsere Schummelei zu diskutieren."

Gott, diese Stimme! Harry schluckte hart. „Wie zum Beispiel?"

„So zum Beispiel", erwiderte Snape, wand sich aus seiner Robe und öffnete die Hose. Er trug keine Unterwäsche.

„Oh, ähm." Harry schob den Tisch zur Seite und kniete zwischen Snapes gespreizten Schenkeln nieder. Die abgelegte Robe bildete ein angenehmes Kissen für seine Knie.

„Genau so, Mr. Potter." Eine langfingrige Hand krallte sich in seine Haare und zerrte Harry vorwärts und nach unten, genau dahin, wo er hinwollte. „Welch ein Pech, dass du früher als mein Schüler weder so prompt noch so gewissenhaft warst."

Harry hätte darauf gern irgendwas Geistreiches oder Schnippisches geantwortet, nur war leider sein Mund sehr voll und Severus' Worte hatten eine turmhohe Welle der Lust in ihm aufgeworfen, die jeden klaren Gedanken beiseite schwemmte. Wie ein Audio-Imperius-Fluch, dachte Harry verschwommen, nur dass er, anders als beim Imperius, gar keine Neigung zeigte, sich zu wehren.

„Genau so", atmete Snape mit schwachem Stöhnen aus.

And während Harry leckte und saugte und knabberte, ganz nach Snapes Anweisungen wie „Härter, das bricht nicht ab", und „Nimm die Finger, oh", oder „Vorsicht mit den Zähnen, du Idiot!", während jede Espresso-und-Toffee-Silbe, jeder Seufzer, jedes Stöhnen seine Ohren und seine Haut tränkten, durch seine Poren sickerten und mit ihrer Leidenschaft seine Knochen durchdrangen, fragte sich Harry, ob es wohl eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Snapes Stimme in Flaschen zu füllen, ganz wie diese Worte in der Phiole. Sie in einer feinen Kristalldekantiere zu verkorken, ihr zu gestatten, weicher und dickflüssiger und schwerer zu werden, sie dann wieder auszugießen und aufzulecken, darin zu baden oder in ihrer dunklen Hitze zu ertrinken.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

{Fortsetzung folgt..}


	3. Auch ein akademisch blindes Huhn findet ...

**Originaltitel: **Contemporary Magical Innovations

**Quelle:** http: squidge . org / kali / cmi.html

{Doppelslash hinter http nicht vergessen, Leerzeichen entfernen … und von 'kali' kommt eine Tilde (= Schlängellinie), die ffnet leider für ein 'unnötiges Zeichen' hält. Sorry.}****

**Autor:** -kai

**E-Mail Autor: **kali (at) squidge .org

**Kategorie: **Action, Humor, Romance

**Pairing: **Snarry

**Altersstufe: **ab 16 (R)

**Buch: **1-4 (kompatibel mit Bd. 5, nur dass Sirius lebt...)

**Inhalt: **Wie bringt man langjährige Opponenten dazu, mit einander auszukommen? Man sperrt sie solange in ein Raum, bis sie die Konflikte... ausleben konnten. Das fördert auch gleich die magische Kreativität... und lehrt den gemeinsamen Gegner das Fürchten. (HP/SS Slash mit einer Prise HG/DM)

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** _Nicht meins. Harry, Severus und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorengenies, euch dieses Meisterstück einer Nach-Hogwarts-fanfic auch auf deutsch zu präsentieren. Lob und Preis für Inhalt und Stil, sowie Gummipunkte für Kreativität gehen an –kai._

**Beta:** Tolotos

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Kapitel 3 _– Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn_**

==================================

Die Unzumutbaren gehören zu einer allgemeinen Klasse magischer Hybriden,   
die wir heute als _sentiosymbiotische Spruchtränke_ (siehe _Übersicht über die   
Nicht-Völlig-Dunklen Künste, S. 497-602_). Wie ihr Name schon andeutet,   
besitzen diese Hybriden Eigenschaften sowohl von verzauberten Objekten   
wie von Zaubertränken. Anders als verzauberte Objekte, die sich mit magischen   
Mitteln leicht entdecken lassen, verbinden sich _Sentiosymbiotika_ direkt und   
nahtlos mit der inneren magischen Energie einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers.

==================================

Harry konnte diese Idee nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

Drei Tage und Nächte des Unterrichts, der Aufsicht über Strafarbeiten und Quidditch-Training, der Teilnahme an Ordensplanungssitzungen, des Durchhangelns mit gerade mal ein paar mageren Stunden Schlafes und, nicht zu vergessen, des Snape in ihrer nichtexistierenden Freizeit Durchvögelns. Zweiundsiebzig Stunden, und die Idee überfiel ihn noch immer zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten. Jetzt gerade, zum Beispiel.

Es war später Nachmittag, nicht einmal eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen. Die Korridore waren still, sein Büro ebenso, und er wurde in den nächsten vierzig Minuten nirgendwo erwartet. Es gab keine Schüler zu tutoren oder bestrafen, keine sinnlosen Sitzungen, an denen er teilnehmen musste, keine Ablenkungen; eine perfekte Gelegenheit für Produktivität. Er könnte Prüfungen zensieren, seinen Unterrichtsplan perfektionieren, oder sich sogar um seine längst überfällige Korrespondenz kümmern, die schon lange aus seinem Eingangspostkorb überquoll und jetzt in einem zunehmend unzufriedenen Stapel am Rande seines Schreibtischs herumlungerte.

Stattdessen saß er eingeklemmt in seinem Sessel und hatte einen Steifen, mit dem man Nägel in die Wand schlagen konnte, und in seinem Kopf das Bild von sich selbst, nackt und mit gespreizten Gliedern auf Severus breitem, bequemen Bett angebunden, während ein vollständig bekleideter und höhnisch grinsender Snape einen Krug mit einer dickflüssigen, perlmuttartig schimmernden, schwarzen _Essenz_ über Harrys bebenden Körper goss. Beim Kontakt mit seiner Haut rauchte sie, wand sich wie ein Lebewesen, zog über seine Glieder hin und her, um seinen erigierten Schwanz, schlängelte sich zwischen seinen gespreizten Pobacken hindurch und hinein in seinen...

„Argh!", brüllte Harry, rieb sich dann die Augen, um das Bild auszuradieren, so köstlich das auch war. Um sich selbst abzulenken, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den sich drohend auftürmenden Stapel Briefe. Dieser ordnete sich gehorsam selbst nach dem jeweiligen Dringlichkeitsgrad. Neun Heuler grummelten drohend ganz oben auf dem Stapel.

Die ersten drei kamen von Hermione, und Harry entsorgte sie ungeöffnet mit einem gemurmelten _"Incendio"_. Die nächsten beiden waren von Draco und verlangten nicht weniger als vier Hexsprüche und der wiederholten Benutzung eines schweren Marmorbriefgewichts, um sie zum Gehorsam zu prügeln. Der Rest beinhaltete eine Mahnung überfälliger Bibliotheksrückgaben, Säumnisgebühren für seine bald auslaufende Apparitionslizenz und schließlich eine noch immer rauchende Botschaft von Minerva bezüglich des, wie Severus und er es inzwischen nannten, '_Lehrerzimmervorfalls'_; so viel zu der Absicht, ihre Beziehung vorerst für sich behalten zu wollen.

Harry fegte den Dreck der Asche beiseite und griff nach dem obersten Brief. Er öffnete die Klappe und hob die Augenbrauen. Das Schreiben war für Hermiones Verhältnisse ein wenig _bildhaft_, und der hitzigen Prosa und wütenden Handschrift fehlten ihr üblicher Schliff.

_Verdammt, Harry,_

_ich war wirklich geduldig._

Er zuckte zusammen bei der nur zu guten Erinnerung an ihre hastigen Begegnungen in den Gängen, als sie versucht hatte, ihn zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden oder während der geschäftigen Bürozeiten abzufangen, oder ihrer wiederholten Pläne, sich zu treffen, um die Leistung der Charmegranaten zu besprechen. Treffen, die Harry, vor die Wahl gestellt, zwischen von Hermione gegrillt oder von Snape ... gedrillt zu werden, natürlich nicht eingehalten hatte. Also, ja, Hermione war schrecklich geduldig gewesen bei alledem, wenn man das alles in Betracht zog.

_Ich habe während deiner Bürostunden auf dich gewartet. Ich habe in Dumbledores Büro auf dich gewartet, während du und Snape an eurem sogenannten Geheimprojekt gearbeitet habt. Und was für eine Art Projekt beinhaltet überhaupt Gebrüll, das Rumschmeißen von Möbeln und zerrissene Kleidung? Nach all diesen Jahren, seid ihr beiden noch immer nicht an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ihr zumindest höflich zueinander sein könnt?_

_Ich habe mir trotz meines vollen Tagesplans die Zeit genommen, um vor deinem Klassenzimmer auf dich zu warten, oder dir zum Mittag- oder Abendessen Gesellschaft zu leisten, damit wir miteinander reden können. Und trotzdem bist du jedes einzelne Mal entweder zu beschäftigt, zu spät für eine Besprechung (und dabei hätte ich gedacht, mittlerweile seist du ein bisschen besser organisiert als früher, so als Lehrkraft und Vorbild und überhaupt!), oder du bist, mit Dumbledores Worten, 'Nicht verfügbar'._

_Harry James Potter, ich muss feststellen, dass mir mittlerweile ganz offiziell die Geduld ausgegangen ist._

Sie hatte seinen zweiten Vornamen benutzt. Harrys Magen plumpste ihm auf die Zehen.

_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet bei dir von allen Leuten notwendig sein würde, auf den Ernst der Situation hinweisen zu müssen. Es ist unverzichtbar, dass unsere Forscher einen vollständigen Bericht über die Leistung der Charmegranaten erhalten. Ja, wir haben bis zum Umfallen getestet, aber Tests sind kein Ersatz für die Anwendung unter unvorhersehbaren Feldbedingungen._

_Ich sollte dich daran nicht erst erinnern müssen, Harry._

_Der __Säuberungstrupp des Ministeriums hat den Explosionsort so gründlich untersucht, wie es die knappe Zeit nur zugelassen hat, und wir haben natürlich Albus' Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse, aber das reicht nicht, und weder du noch Snape haben einen Feldbericht über den Vorfall eingereicht._

_Und, nur fürs Protokoll, ich betrachte deine knappen Ein-Satz-Antworten auf den Fragebogen, den ich dir über Dumbledore zukommen lassen habe, NICHT als anständigen Bericht._

Er kniff sich an die Nasenwurzel und seufzte. Wie immer hatte Hermione Recht. Er fühlte sich marginal besser, dass Professor Ach-So-Gut-Organisiert Snape seinen Bericht auch nicht abgegeben hatte, aber das entschuldigte ihre von Lust getriebene und von Schlafmangel geförderte Nachlässigkeit nicht.

_Wir befinden uns in unserer Forschung in einer kritischen Phase, einer absolut kritischen. Die HDD sind im Aufstieg begriffen, illegale Zaubertränke und Mittel für Dunkle Zauber sickern mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit in die Muggelwelt. Wenn die magische Gemeinschaft nicht etwas tut, um das Problem in den Griff zu bekommen, wird die Muggelregierung zum Einschreiten gezwungen. Trotz ihrer Eleganz sind Duelle zwischen Einzelzauberern veraltet, und inzwischen dank der Malfoy-Innovationen hochgradig ineffektiv. Wir brauchen bessere Hilfsmittel, Waffen, die im größeren Rahmen arbeiten, solche, zu deren Gebrauch man jeden Zauberer trainieren kann, nicht nur die begabten. Draco und ich tun unser Bestes, aber wir können nicht im luftleeren Raum operieren!_

_Verdammt noch mal, Harry, wir brauchen deinen Bericht!_

_Schick ihn bald, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, zu Heulern zu greifen._

_Deine_

_H_

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und presste die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Sie brauchten wirklich bessere Waffen. Er hatte Hermione oft genug darüber predigen hören. Aber wenn es um neuartiges magisches Arsenal ging, waren die Forscher des Ministeriums von der Fred-und-George-Schule des ‚Größer Ist Besser'. Harry mochte einen schönen rasenden Feuerball so gern wie jeder andere Zauberer auch, aber über die Jahre hatte Snapes ständiges Herumhacken auf Heimlichkeit, Gerissenheit und Subtilität seinen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen.

Sicher, er hatte das Lagerhaus mit nur drei Charmegranaten dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, aber er hatte gleichzeitig einen Sturm an roher Magie losgelassen, der einen ganzen Häuserblock verwandelt hatte. Und was vielleicht noch wichtiger war, er hatte die Beweise vernichtet, die Narcissa für zwanzig Jahre nach Azkaban hätten bringen können. Richtig, er hatte in einer Notfallsituation improvisiert, und Dumbledore war entgegenkommend gewesen -- Harry waren keine Vorwürfe gemacht worden -- aber er konnte die Konsequenzen seiner übereilten Aktion auch nicht leugnen.

Für all das schuldete er Severus noch immer eine Entschuldigung.

Hermione und Draco hatten Recht: Sie brauchten bessere Waffen. Bessere Methoden, um Gefangene zu verhören, um Vorräte illegaler Magie zu finden und zu eliminieren, bessere Methoden, um HDD-Organisationen zu infiltrieren und zu zerschlagen, bevor es zu spät war. Aber letztens hatte Harry angefangen zu denken, dass, anders als zu Voldemorts Zeiten, bei dieser neuen Art von Bedrohung Weniger vielleicht doch Mehr sein könnte. Anstelle von unverschämten und mutigen Explosionen brauchten sie etwas Hinterlistigeres, etwas Gerissenes und Schlaues. Etwas Subtiles, Stilles, wie Seide auf der Haut, und doch Schmerzhaftes: Einen goldummantelten Ziegelstein auf den Hinterkopf.

Das Problem war, dass Harry trotz seiner Zeit in der Universität einfach Scheiße im Recherchieren war – er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Art von Weniger ihnen helfen könnte. Genauso wenig wusste er, wie man an seine Erschaffung herangehen könnte, geschweige denn, wie man die sogenannten Größeren Geister im Ministerium dahingehend überzeugen könnte, dass die Sache funktioniert.

Harry seufzte wieder und schloss die Augen, um sich vorzustellen, welche Form Etwas Weniger wohl haben könnte. Aber alles, was er sehen konnte, war diese verdammte Kristalldekantiere, die sich über seinen ausgebreiteten Körper neigte und ihre dunkle, von Blitzen durchzuckte Flüssigkeit über seine blanke Haut goss. _Komm für mich, Harry, _verlangte der Phantomsnape, und ein hilfloser Harry --

-- keuchte und riss die Augen auf.

Er saß eine volle Minute lang wie erstarrt da, mit bewegungslosem Körper, während seine Gedanken von einer Möglichkeit zur nächsten rasten. Als der Gedankensturm ihn endlich losließ, keuchend und sein wilden Augen durch den leeren Klassenraum jagend, dauerte es nur noch einen Moment, um seine Sachen zusammen zu kramen, sich den Umhang umzuwerfen, _Nox_ zu murmeln und auf dem Weg zur Tür raus das Büro mit einem Zauberspruch zu versiegeln.

Im Korridor lungerte ein mäuschenartiger Ravenclaw aus der zweiten Klasse mit einem Armvoll Bücher herum. „Professor Potter? Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vor dem Abendessen wohl noch Zeit hätten, mir mal zu erklären, wie..."

Mit einem geistesabwesenden „Später, Mr. French" schob sich Harry an dem enttäuschten Schüler vorbei und rannte beinahe den Korridor in Richtung Bibliothek davon. Die _Bibliothek_! Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Hermione wäre sooo stolz.

==================================

In ihrer Struktur bestehen Sentiosymbiotika aus vier Komponenten:

1) einer Zaubertrankmatrix,

2) einer _unfassbaren Essenz_,

3) einem Zauberspruch, der eine Pseudo-Empfindung auf   
die Synthese von 1 und 2 überträgt, und

4) einem Zauberspruch, der den Empfindungszauber aktiviert.   
Wird die vorbereitete Lösung auf den Körper aufgetragen   
(üblicherweise in Form einer Lotion), zieht sie augenblicklich   
in die Poren ein, sucht und verbindet sich direkt mit den   
inneren magischen Zentren des Anwenders und wird Eins   
mit seiner oder ihrer intrinsischen Magie.

Hat der Zubereiter der Hybride ein magisches Interface bereitgestellt, kann   
der Zauberer oder die Hexe Aspekte der Verzauberung wie Stärke, Reichweite   
und Anzahl der beeinflussten Personen bewusst kontrollieren. Andernfalls arbeitet   
die Hybride unabhängig im Grundzustand.

==================================

Unmittelbar nach Beginn der Ausgangssperre kam Snape heim, nachdem er hinter den Rosenbüschen eine Horde miteinander rummachender Hufflepuffs aufgescheucht hatte. Er blieb vor dem Kamin stehen, um seine Hände zu wärmen, und lächelte. Ihr entsetztes Quietschen und das nachfolgende Grabbeln, um diverse Socken, Schuhe und Unterwäscheteile zu sortieren, waren besonders befriedigend gewesen.

Er warf seinen Umhang über die Stuhllehne und einen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch immer drei Stunden Zeit bis zu seiner und Potters offiziellem... Auftrag. Dann ließ er sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder, um sich mittels roter Tinte einen Weg durch einen Stapel stumpfsinniger Erstklässler-Aufsätze über magische Maßsysteme zu bahnen. Völlig egal, wie oft und gründlich er es erklärte, diese Idioten würden die Theorie signifikanter Messanzeiger nie begreifen.

Die Minuten tickten mit quälender Langsamkeit dahin. Snape hatte schon eine halbe Flasche Tinte verbraucht und acht übermäßig aufgeblasene Ravenclaw-Egos zerschmettert -- um Merlins Willen, glaubten diese Idioten ernsthaft, dass sie mit einer Schülerwaage die Masse akkurat bis auf zehn Nachkommastellen berechnen könnten?! -- als er das Geräusch von Laufschritten in seinem Flur hörte. Nur Sekunden später kribbelten die Schutzzauber ihre Warnung auf seinem Nasenrücken. Snape sah hoch, als Potter ein Blatt Papier schwingenderweise durch seine Tür brach.

„Severus!", keuchte er atemlos.

Snape kehrte zu seinen Zensuren zurück. „Du hast das Abendessen verpasst."

„Ich weiß." Potter zog einen Stuhl zum Schreibtisch heran und ließ sich darauf fallen. „Ich war in der Bibliothek."

Das ließ ihn innehalten. „Mir war gar nicht bekannt, dass du wusstest, wo sich hier in Hogwarts die Bibliothek befindet, Mr. Potter."

„Ha, ha. Jetzt mal ernsthaft. Lass das, und hör mir zu." Potter nahm ihm die Feder aus der Hand und schob die Aufsätze beiseite.

Snape starrte ihn ärgerlich an, aber Potters Wangen waren gerötet, seine Augen leuchteten, seine Lippen waren aufgebissen und feucht, und sein Haar stand in unordentlichen Zacken ab. Snapes Herz stockte in seiner Brust.

„Schau mal", sagte Potter, breitete seinen Stop Papiere über dem Schreibtisch aus, und legte auf die sich einrollenden Enden der Schriftrollen Bücher, Schreibfedern und andere zufällig greifbare Objekte zur Beschwerung. Er klopfte nachdrücklich auf eine der Seiten. „Ich habe eine Idee."

Der böse Blick wich aus Snapes Gesicht. Bei Feldeinsätzen bedeutete diese Phrase in Pottersprache: _Scheiß Auf Den Plan, Lass Uns Mal Was Hochjagen_. Zugegeben, Harrys _Ich habe eine Idee_n hatten sie in der Vergangenheit schon ein oder zwei Mal aus der Tinte geholt, aber trotzdem.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Hör einfach zu, okay?"

Snape seufzte und stützte sein Kinn auf die Faust. „Sehr schön. Erzähl mir von dieser brillanten Idee."

„Also", meinte Potter und rieb sich die Hände. „Du weißt, dass wir unsere Missionsberichte irgendwie noch nicht abgegeben haben, nicht wahr?"

Und wessen Schuld war das? Wenn dieser pestartige Bengel bloß nicht so... lecker wäre, könnte Snape tatsächlich dann und wann mal ein bisschen echte Arbeit in seinen Tagesablauf hineinquetschen. Das Schlafen hatte er nun gewiss schon eingestellt.

„Und dass wir beide Hermione und Draco noch Berichte über den Feldeinsatz der Charmegranaten schulden?"

Das wusste er nur zu gut, wie die Nach-Heuler-Brandflecken an seiner Zimmerdecke bezeugen konnten. Verdammt sollte der Malfoy-Sprössling sein in ein Fegefeuer wiederkehrender Impotenz; das würde gleichermaßen seinen Patensohn und die ewig nervende Hermione Granger mit einem einzigen metaphorischen Stein entsorgen.

Bei näherer Überlegung könnte Abstinenz Granger andererseits noch unerträglicher werden lassen.

„Und wie du immer darüber redest und redest _und redest_", Snape zischte, und Potter beeilte sich weiter zu sprechen, „dass dieser Krieg anders ist, und wir nicht größere Explosionen brauchen, sondern uns besser konzentrieren sollten auf Aufklärung, und Verdeckte Ermittlung, und Verhöre, und was nicht alles?"

Gab der Junge etwa tatsächlich zu, dass Snape Recht hatte mit der absurden Richtung, in die das Ministerium seine Forschung betrieb? Da war doch bestimmt der Himmel eingestürzt.

„Nun, ich hab darüber nachgedacht, und mir vorgestellt, wie ein Etwas aussehen könnte, das subtil und hinterlistig und heimlichtuerisch ist."

Potter grinste triumphierend. Snape runzelte die Stirn und wartete. „Und?", fragte er, während er mit den Fingern auf der Tischoberfläche trommelte.

„Und." Potter klatschte mit der Handfläche auf die oberste Seite. „Und _das da_!"

Snape zwang seinen Blick von Potter weg -- dessen glasiger Blick einer koitalen Verzückung zu ähnlich war, als dass man dabei rationale Gedanken verfolgen könnte -- und starrte konzentriert auf ‚_das da'_ vor ihm; Potters Handschrift hatte sich seit seinen Schülertagen bestimmt nicht verbessert. Nach einem bisschen Schielens und Herumdrehens der ersten Seite verdaute Snape die These. Er entzifferte die zweite -- mit einer Reihe von Diagrammen -- ein bisschen leichter. Dann überflog er mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit die nächste Seite. Dann die nächste, dann die nächste, bis, „Verdammt, Harry, wo ist der Rest?", und irgendwo in der Mitte eines genialen und nahezu teuflisch guten Vorschlags auf Seite fünf war Snape zu der Schlussfolgerung gezwungen, dass jeder Zauberer, sogar ein akademisch so... gleichgültiger wie Potter, dann und wann einmal über eine gute Idee stolpern konnte.

Und was für eine Idee!

Oh, sie bedurfte noch eines ordentlichen Stücks Nachbesserung, versteht sich. In den Thesen befanden sich noch klaffende Lücken, in den Details ein Übermaß an Oberflächlichkeit, und eine gewisse Wackligkeit in dem theoretischen Unterbau -- alles wohlbekannte Markenzeichen Potters. Aber auch so fand sich hier wahre Schönheit.

Neben ihm rutschte Potter in seinem Stuhl hin und her, und begann, mit großen Schritten durch die Kammer zu wandern. Snape schloss die Augen, blockte sämtliche Ablenkungen ab und _hmpfte_, während die Idee hoffnungsvoll in seinem Gehirn blubberte.

Man füge ein bisschen mehr Theorie hinzu, und schon würde das Konzept stabilisiert; man rühre zu gleichen Anteilen Recherche, kontrollierte Testreihen und Dunkle Absichten hinzu, um ihm Tiefe, Körper und Vielseitigkeit zu verleihen; man sprenkle eine Prise Vielleicht und ein bisschen Glück hinein, und was? – Einen Zauberspruch? Zaubertrank? _was zur Hölle war ‚das da' eigentlich?!_ – das all das ohne magische Nähte verbinden könnte, das die reinste Essenz einer Suggestion entfalten oder verstecken könnte.

Faszinierend.

Snapes Berufsmeinung zufolge lag Potters größte Stärke in seinem Improvisationstalent. Der Mann konnte einen Zauberspruch hier und da verbiegen, und ihn auf eine Weise gebrauchen, für den dieser nie vorgesehen war. Er war Zeuge gewesen, als Potter einen sanften Spruch, mit dem man Weinreben wachsen ließ, durch Zugabe eines einzigen Vokals in einen furchtbaren, tödlichen Fluch verwandelte, der Venen absterben ließ – und das auch noch im fliegenden Einsatz inmitten eines Duells! Während Snape über die Möglichkeiten von Potter ‚_das da'_ nachdachte, war er wieder einmal beeindruckt von dem Talent des anderen Zauberer zur Transmogrifikation.

Aber egal. Diese, diese _Essenz_, auf die sich Potter bezog, wie gewann man diese, wie konnte man sie aufbewahren? Snape runzelte die Stirn und grübelte hart. Was, wenn man in einem Zaubertrank auflöste? Eingenommen, oder... nein, zu empfindlich. Vielleicht lokal angewandt. _Ja_. So würde es zu einer natürlichen, nicht nachweisbaren Erweiterung der eigenen Macht eines Zauberers. Natürlich!

Solch ein Zaubertrank würde höllisch schwer zu brauen sein, aber nicht unmöglich – zumindest nicht für jemanden von Snapes Talenten. Aber er musste _mehr_ wissen -- was genau war seine Natur? Wie war sein spezifisches Gewicht, seine Viskosität, würde es zerfallen, welche Charakteristika müsste die Zaubertrankmatrix haben, um...

„Nun?", fragte Potter, und Snape blinzelte. Nun wirklich.

„Diese Essenz, die du erwähnst. Auf den Seiten vier, sieben und dreizehn." Snape gestikulierte in Richtung der genannten Seiten. „Was genau ist das?"

Es herrschte ein langes Schweigen, und Snape starrte verwundert Potter an, der bis zu den Haarwurzen errötete.

„Ähm, na ja", murmelte Potter und blickte starr auf seine Hände herunter. „Ich dachte vielleicht..."

„Red schon, Junge!"

„Es ist, äh, deine Stimme", sagte Potter in einem Rausch.

Seine Stimme? Snape klopfte mit den Fingern gegen sein Kinn und dachte nach. „Setz dich, Potter", sagte er schließlich. „Ich glaube, wir haben Arbeit vor uns."

==================================

Unfassbare Essenzen sind hochgradig konzentrierte Eigenschaften des   
physikalischen Raums, die emotionale Informationen übertragen. Jede der   
Unzumutbaren hat einen der fünf Sinne als physikalische Basis und manipuliert   
den emotionalen Zustand der angegriffenen Partei über diesen Sinn. Wird   
dieser in die Zaubertrankmatrix eingeschleust, auf den Verzaubernden aufgetragen   
und dann aktiviert, so manipulieren die verstärkten Essenzen unmerklich die   
Emotionen der sich in der Einflusssphäre der Verzauberung befindlichen Personen.   
Dies kann zu Freude, Schmerz oder gelegentlich auch anderen, exotischeren   
Gefühlszuständen führen.

Große Sorgfalt muss gewahrt werden bei der Destillierung der unfassbaren   
Essenz (von Snape produzierte Essenzen sind besonders potent und explosiv)   
wie auch bei deren Auftragung, da es schon zu unerwarteten Nebenwirkungen   
gekommen ist. Das Gewinnen dieser Essenzen ist ein komplizierter und   
ziemlich intimer Prozess; Näheres entnehmen Sie bitte _Theorie, Analyse   
und Struktur der Unzumutbaren_.

==================================

Nach beinahe zweieinhalb Stunden furiosen Kritzelns und Skizzierens, Herbeizauberns von Referenzbüchern von ihren Regalen, Zerfetzens zahlreicher Blätter Pergament und Verschüttens von Tinte und dem Verfolgen von Potters grober These bis zu deren logischer Konkludenz -- ganz zu schweigen sich gegenseitig aus voller Kehle Anbrüllens -- lehnte sich Snape zurück und starrte mit einem Gefühl von Ehrfurcht und Befürchtung auf ihre Arbeit.

Die Theorie war ein bisschen unterfüttert worden, die Annahmen bestätigt. Sie hatten den gröbsten Entwurf eines Experimentalplans, und auch wenn Potters Arithmantik ganz offen gesagt abgrundtief schlecht war, war Snapes doch exzellent -- er hatte immerhin in dem Fach ein zweites Diplom abgeschlossen.

Eine Variable stach wiederholt heraus: _Thurisaz_, die Rune der Zerstörung und Abwehr, die projektierbare Form angewandter Macht.

Und an ihrer Stelle schlug Harry den Einsatz _seiner Stimme_ vor.

Snape war kein eitler Mann. Seine Nase war stolz, aber hakenartig gekrümmt, seine Haare hingen gewöhnlich formlos herunter von all den Zaubertrankdämpfen, seine Kleider rochen oft nach Schwefel und noch viel weniger appetitlichen Dingen, Bleichzauber ließen seine Zähne schmerzen; er war verdammt, sie in ihrer natürlichen gelblichen Farbe zu lassen. Er war zu viele Jahre lang ein kleiner, dünner Knirps gewesen, bevor ihn ein Wachstumsschub mit sechzehn linkisch werden ließ, und er dann ungeschickt und gehemmt über den anderen türmte. In sein Aussehen war er mit den Jahren hineingewachsen, mehr oder weniger, aber er war Jahre lang wirklich nichts Besonderes gewesen.

Es war ihm immer noch irgendwie ein Rätsel, was Harry heute in ihm sah.

Verdammt dazu, sein Leben lang bestenfalls beeindruckend und imposant, aber niemals attraktiv, gutaussehend oder sogar (Merlin verbiete das!) niedlich zu sein, hatte Snape sein Aussehen insgesamt ignoriert, und sich stattdessen darauf konzentriert, seinen herausragenden Intellekt weiter zu fördern und eine Dreifaltigkeit von Künsten zu meistern: Die Stimme, Den Hohn und Das Bissige, Sarkastische Niedermachen. Und wie er die gemeistert hatte. Über Jahre hinweg hatten diese Fähigkeiten, ergänzt um sein enzyklopädisches Wissen über Hexsprüche und sein wohlbekannter Ruf hinsichtlich seiner Rachsucht ihn bei seinen Klassenkameraden regelrecht gefürchtet gemacht, und später, als Erwachsener, ebenso von seinen Schülern und Kollegen.

Nein, Snape war nicht eitel, aber mit seiner Stimme hatte er Kinder, alte Frauen und kleinliche Bürokraten in heulendes Elend verwandelt. Er hatte Egos zerfetzt, Doktoranden sich vor Angst in die Hose machen lassen, und bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit Krawall angezettelt. Verdammt, er hatte sogar Harry Potter nicht weniger als fünf Mal zum Orgasmus gebracht, nur indem er seine blanke, magisch unverzierte Stimme eingesetzt hatte.

Und jetzt schlug ihm sein... Lover, ein Mann der angeblich einer der Guten Jungs war, tatsächlich vor, sie zu benutzen. In einem Zauberspruch, Zaubertrank, _Dings_. Als Waffe.

„Du begreifst aber, Harry", sagte er nach einem langen Schweigen, „dass, wenn das funktioniert... wenn wir es tatsächlich schaffen sollten, diesen Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen..."

„Ich wei", erwiderte Harry ruhig und schob seine Brille auf der Nase hoch. Die jungenhafte Geste stand in seltsamen Kontrast zu dem alten, wissenden Blick in seinen Augen. „Es ist unterschwellig, es ist heimtückisch. Es ist...", seine Stimme brach, während er wohl nach einem besseren Ausdruck suchte.

Snape hatte Mitleid mit ihm. „Unzumutbar", erklärte er ohne jede Spur von Überheblichkeit. „Es ist äußerst unzumutbar."

==================================

Sentiosymbiotische Spruchtränke wirken subtil und sind quasi unentdeckbar   
durch magische Mittel. Ihre Wirkung hält lange an (da sie ihre Macht zum Teil   
durch die innere Magie des Individuums entwickeln) und perfekt angepasst   
auf Situationen, die Heimlichkeit und/oder List erfordern. Bis zur Entwicklung   
der sentiosymbiotischen Spruchtränke haben Zauberer und Hexen vergleichbare   
Erfolge mit Hilfe verzauberter oder verwandelter Objekte, oder mit aktiven   
Zaubersprüchen und –tränken (wie _Imperius_, _Cruciatus_ und _Vielsafttrank_)   
erreicht, die sich mittlerweile alle entdecken oder abwehren lassen.

Hybride arbeiten unterbewusst. Ahnungslose Individuen, die unter ihren   
Einfluss geraten, bleiben sich des Zaubers unbewusst. Dadurch werden   
ein nachfolgend ausgesprochener _Confundus_-Zauber oder Gedächtniszauber,   
die den Vorfall aus ihren Erinnerungen löschen, gar nicht erst notwendig, da   
es dort gar keinen bemerkenswerten „Vorfall" gibt, den man verschwinden   
lassen müsste.

Diese unterbewusste Wirkung ist eine der Hauptcharakteristika, die die   
Unz so besonders unzumutbar machen. Aus diesem Grund ist ihre Herstellung   
mittlerweile strikt durch die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung   
kontrolliert _(siehe MSV: Richtlinien Zur Kontrolle Magischer Substanzen,   
Sprüche und Anderer Magischer Was Weiß Ich Was, Abschnitt 198.5.2:6:957)_.

==================================

Um 23:58 Uhr klopfte Snape einmal fest an Dumbledores Bürotür.

„Halt den Mund, und überlass das Reden mir", murmelte er Harry zu, dann öffneten sie beide, die Arme voll mit Büchern, Schreibfedern und Schriftrollen, die Tür und traten ein. Drinnen warteten zwei Leute: Albus natürlich und wenig überraschend, die aufreizende Miss Granger.

„Severus, Harry", begrüßte Dumbledore sie mit strahlendem Lächeln. „Pünktlich wie immer."

Snape wandte sich zunächst an ihre vormalige Verfolgerin. „Miss Granger", sagte er knapp und drückte ihr zwei Schriftrollen in die Hände. „Hier sind unsere Berichte über die Leistung Ihrer hochgradig kontraproduktiven Charmegranaten. Meiner wohlüberlegten Meinung nach eine absolute Zeitverschwendung. Für echte Feldarbeit in der heutigen Zeit sind sie völlig wertlos, und schon jetzt auf dem besten Wege, von genialeren Erfindungen überrollt zu werden."

Granger stand kurz mit offenem Mund da, und als ihre Unterlippe ungewollt, aber durchaus befriedigend zu beben begann, verzog Snape höhnisch das Gesicht und wandte sich Dumbledore zu.

„Albus. Hier sind die Aufträge für den heutigen Abend." Er warf dem Schulleiter zwei Schriftrollen zu. „Ab sofort ist Schluss mit dieser absurden Beschäftigungstherapie, und wir behalten unsere Zauberstäbe. Potter und ich haben zu arbeiten."

„Ist das so?" Dumbledore strahlte, als habe man ihm gerade eine Kiste feinster Zigarren überreicht. Oder Schokoladenfrösche.

Anstelle einer Erwiderung rückte Snape seinen Armvoll Forschungsunterlagen zurecht und fegte an ihnen beiden vorbei auf seinem Weg in das Hinterzimmer. Hinter ihm hörte er Potter sagen: „Hey Hermione, tschüß Hermione. Tut mir Leid, dass ich keine Zeit hab zu bleiben und mit dir zu reden. Müssen hiermit sofort anfangen."

Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen und sie hatten ihre Ruhe.

Snape legte seine Bücher auf dem Tisch ab und drehte sich um. Potter beobachtete ihn.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir das hier schaffen?", fragte Potter, der seine Bücher so eng umklammerte, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß waren. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten intensiv, eine beinahe spürbare Streicheleinheit auf Snapes Haut: Da gab es noch einen anderen strittigen Punkt, etwas viel Wichtigeres als einen unbekannter Zauberspruch oder -trank.

Konnten sie es schaffen?

Er spürte ein komisches Flattern im Bauch, und seine Handflächen waren feucht. Beziehungen waren ebenso unvorhersagbar und gefährlich wie Forschung – eine Reise ins Unbekannte. Aber, so erinnerte er sich selbst, Forschung war auch aufregend und befriedigend, unabhängig vom Ausgang des Experiments.

Konnten Harry und er es wirklich schaffen?

„Du tust deinen Teil, Harry", sagte Snape schließlich in einem viel selbstsichereren Tonfall, als er sich selbst fühlte. „Ich tue meinen." _Und dann,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, _werden wir sehen._

==================================

Es gibt fünf Subkategorien der _Unz_, von denen sich jeder auf einen der   
Sinne bezieht: Gehör, Sicht, Berührung, Geschmack und Geruch.   
_Vox_ wurde als erster entwickelt.

Historiker sind unterschiedlicher Meinung über den Grund, warum als erster   
der Unzumutbaren der des Gehörs erfunden worden ist, und Potter und   
Snape waren seltsam zurückhaltend, wenn es darum ging, die Haupttheorien   
zu bestätigen oder zu bestreiten. Vielmehr haben sie Fragen regelmäßig mit   
Hinweisen auf ihre derzeit noch unveröffentlichten Forschungsnotizen abgewendet.

Aber die Wahl ist wahrscheinlich auf die Tatsache zurückführen, dass   
Severus Snape in Ergänzung zu seiner unvergleichlichen Geschicklichkeit   
in Bezug auf Zaubertränke ebenso über eine außergewöhnliche Sprechstimme   
verfügte, und vertraut damit war, diese einzusetzen, um ungezogene Schüler   
während seines Unterrichtes zum Gehorsam zu rufen und anderweitig   
einzuschüchtern. Es ist gut möglich, dass Potter und Snape sich in der   
anfänglichen Experimentalphase entschieden, Kapital aus einer Essenz zu   
ziehen, die leicht zur Hand zu haben war.

==================================

Albus, Severus und Harry. Waren die drei jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?

Hermione ergriff das Paar langersehnter Berichte und teilte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen dem Schulleiter und der Tür, hinter der Snape und Harry gerade verschwunden waren.

Trotz seiner charakteristischen Schnippischkeit hatte Snape geradezu _begeistert_ ausgesehen bei der Aussicht, mit Harry in einem Zimmer eingesperrt zu werden. Harry wiederum, mit seinen geröteten Wangen, glänzenden Augen und seltsam unordentlichen Kleidung, hatte ausgesehen, na ja, ‚geistesgestört' war noch das freundlichste Adjektiv, das ihr einfiel. ‚Verrückt geworden' würde es zur Not auch tun. Und schließlich hatte Albus seine gewohnheitsmäßige freundliche Reserviertheit beiseite geschoben, und _kicherte_ jetzt über das Blatt Papier, das ihm Snape in den Arm gedrückt hatte.

Als nach einer Weile feststand, dass es keine weiteren Ausführungen über das kleine Drama, das sich soeben abgespielte hatte, geben würde, stopfte Hermione die Berichte in ihren Ärmel, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Zimmer. Dafür war sie nun also aus einem warmen Bett gekrabbelt, in dem ein williger (und teuflisch erfinderischer) Partner lag?

Wie Ron sagen würde: Total bekloppt, der ganze Haufen!

==================================

Es ist gleichermaßen Thema der Debatten, wie das Paar zu der radikalen   
Vorstellung gelangt ist, die unfassbare Essenz von Snapes Stimme als   
Waffe einzusetzen. Vom Terrorisieren der Zaubertränkeschüler der   
Unterstufe mal abgesehen, ist die Verbindung von Stimme zu Waffe eine   
eher unorthodoxe, und die zeitgenössische magische Verteidigungsforschung   
verlief ansonsten in weit konservativeren Bahnen (siehe_ Verteidigungs-  
forschung Des_ _Ministeriums: Die Feine Kunst, Dinge Knallen Zu Lassen)_.

==================================

Viel später in dieser Nacht, als sie befriedigt im Bett lag und zwischen Wachen und Schlafen schwankte -- lange nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen war, nachdem Draco (vorhersehbar geiler junger Mann, der er war) sich schon auf der Türschwelle auf sie gestürzt und dabei Umhang, Zauberstab und Berichte in alle Richtungen verstreut hatte, ihr den Rock hoch und das Höschen runter gezogen hatte, sich auf die Knie fallen lassen und ihr eine ausgedehnte Kostprobe seiner wirklich beeindruckenden oralen Talente gegeben hatte -- lief die Szene in Dumbledores Büro noch einmal träge vor Hermiones geschlossenen Augenlidern ab und zeigte ihr Einzelheiten, die sie vorher bewusst nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Selbst als Snape seine schneidende Abkanzelung der Charmegranaten von sich gegeben hatte, war seine Aufmerksamkeit woanders hin gerichtet. Auf Harry nämlich. Dumbledore hatte im Hintergrund gestanden, lächelnd, mit einem raffinierten, wissenden Funkeln in den Augen, und Harry -- Hermione schoss mit einem Keuchen hoch.

Sie sah auf ihren ausgepumpten Lover herunter, erinnerte sich an seine hitzige Begrüßung an der Eingangstür und erkannte: Kein Wunder, dass ihr Harrys Gesichtsausdruck so bekannt vorgekommen war!

Draco rollte sich auf die Seite und blinzelte schläfrig. Der größte Teil seines Gesichts war immer noch ins Kissen gequetscht, und seine Worte waren fast nicht zu verstehen. „Was'n los, Schatz? Schl'cht g'tr'mt?"

„Harry und Snape", verkündete sie laut und fragend. Und Albus. Wie passte Dumbledore in dieses Bild? Und da war immer noch die Frage des 'Geheimprojektes'. Was hatten die drei bloß vor?

„H'rry 'n' Sn'pe, was's m't 'nn?"

„Ich glaub, die sind vielleicht... zusammen", äußerte sie vorsichtig.

„Huh." Dracos Lider glitten wieder zu. „War auch Zeit, dass die's kapieren", murmelte er in sein Kissen, und kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decke. Ein paar Sekunden später begann er zu schnarchen.

War auch Zeit, dass die's kapieren?!

Mit einem ziemlich grimmigen Gefühl, dass ihr niemand irgendwas erzählte, saß Hermione noch eine Weile da, starrte in die Dunkelheit, und tastete die Vorstellung von Harry und Snape _zusammen_ in Gedanken ab, so seltsam dies auch schien. Sie hatten sich jahrelang gehasst. Ihre Antipathie war der Stoff, aus dem Legenden sind. Und jetzt – Lover? Das war vollständig und absolut unerklärlich. Ron würde einen Anfall kriegen! Aber dann wiederum, dachte Hermione und strich mit den Fingern sanft über Dracos stoppelige Wange, wenn man bedachte, dass sie mit einem magischen Suprematisten und Ex-Todesser im Bett lag, schätzte sie, hatte es in der Tat wohl schon seltsamere Paare gegeben.

==================================

Einige Historiker -- insbesondere Kritiker von Potters intellektuellen   
Fähigkeiten und Snapes ziemlich zweifelhafte Vergangenheit --   
behaupten, dass die Erfindung der Unz nur ein glücklicher Zufall war;   
höchstwahrscheinlich ein schiefgegangenes Zaubertrankexperiment.   
Andere weisen auf den Einfluss von Albus Dumbledore hin und   
spekulieren, dass er die beiden jüngeren Zauberer bei ihrer Forschung   
angeleitet haben könnte.

Widersacher (und Insider) erkennen allerdings durchaus Dumbledores   
berüchtigten Laissez-faire Managementansatz an, und weisen auf Snapes   
und Potters eindrucksvolle magische Fähigkeiten hin, ihr Bewusstsein für   
die Dringlichkeit des Kampfes gegen die Dunkelheit, und die Kombination   
ihrer anderen einzigartigen Talente: Slytherins Gerissenheit und Gryffindors   
Tapferkeit und Kreativität.

==================================

Das Problem bei der Forschung, dachte Harry sauer, war, dass es einem kostbare Zeit für alles andere raubte. Schlaf im Allgemeinen, und Sex im Besonderen.

Seit Harry _Die Idee_ gehabt hatte, war Snape nur noch an Nachforschungen und Experimenten und nicht mehr das geringste bisschen an Sex interessiert. Um fair zu sein, lag das in erster Linie an ihren anstrengenden Unterrichtsplänen, zusammen mit ihren Verantwortlichkeiten für das Kollegium und den Orden, und Dumbledores zunehmend unsubtilen Andeutungen, _Mal Ein Wenig Fortschritt_ zu sehen, wo er jetzt von _Der Idee_ erfahren hatte. _Aber trotzdem._ Es war extrem frustrierend, jetzt, wo er den Mann nach Jahren fruchtlosen Hinterherlüstens endlich ins Bett gekriegt hatte, miterleben zu müssen, wie sie beide ständig erschöpft einschliefen, bevor die Festivitäten überhaupt beginnen konnten.

Erschöpfung in Diensten der guten Sache -- sagen wir, das Böse bekämpfen, oder einander dumm und dusslig vögeln -- war ja schön und gut. Aber beim Einschlafen in eine Schüssel Suppe reinzufallen, inmitten des Unterrichtsvortrags einzudösen oder mit auf Links gedrehter Robe infolge seiner Recherchemüdigkeit -- was Harry alles in den letzten paar Wochen passiert war, zum Amüsement seiner Kollegen und Schüler -- war doch wohl absolut Scheiße.

Es half auch nichts, dass Severus ganz in seinem Element war. Snape stolzierte mit theatralischen Schwingen seines Umhangs durch sein Kerkerbüro (Harrys zugemülltes Kabuff war als „zur Unterhaltung der einer Recherche angemessenen Geisteshaltung bedauernswert abträglich" deklariert worden, ganz zu schweigen von „armselig ausgerüstet in Bezug auf Referenzmaterialien, und, mal ehrlich, Potter, liest du eigentlich überhaupt etwas außer Quidditch-Magazinen?") und verbreitete eine verschlungene Logik, die Harry abwechselnd lüstern werden ließ und verwirrte.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, Potter?"

„Äh."

„Das dachte ich mir." Snape blieb mitten im Schritt stehen und starrte ihn böse an. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass dies hier _deine_ Idee war?"

„Uhm."

„Dass, dank deines schlecht überlegten Gebabbels, Dumbledore jetzt ‚Große Dinge' von diesem kleinen Ausflug in den Wahnsinn erwartet?"

Als ob sich Snape in irgendeiner Weise besser gehalten hätte während Albus' Verhör vor zwei Wochen. Als ob auch nur einer von ihnen beiden bekennen wollte, dass sie sich lieber das Gehirn rausknutschten, statt pflichtgemäß ihre Strafarbeit abzusitzen. Harry grummelte leise vor sich hin.

„Du könntest wenigstens so tun, als seist du an diesem Gedankengang interessiert. Es nützt uns nichts, meine süßen Töne erfolgreich in Flaschen abzufüllen", predigte er weiter, während er eine Phiole dunkler, glitzernder Flüssigkeit hochhielt, „wenn wir aber immer noch keinen Weg gefunden haben, sie wieder loszulassen." Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte durch den Raum.

Harry seufzte und sackte noch weiter in seinem Sessel zusammen; genau da lag das Problem.

Nach unzähligen Stunden in der Bibliothek hatte er schließlich eine Methode zusammengebastelt, mit der man Snapes Stimme... ernten konnte, um es mal so auszudrücken. Er hatte einen Eingrenzungszauber verkehrt, ihn innerlich mit Runen umzogen, ihn verzaubert, um auf sowohl hörbare wie unhörbare Frequenzen und magischen Kraftvektoren in Snapes Stimme zu reagieren, und dann alles in ein Stück reinen Rosenquarz gebunden. Der Vorgang beinhaltete viel zu viel Arithmantik für seinen Geschmack, aber schließlich und endlich, hatte Harry es geschafft, eine ziemlich geniale Audiofalle zu konstruieren. Eine Handvoll getunter Kristalle unter dem Bett und unter den Kissen verstreut, während sie sich liebten, und -- bei Snapes vokaler Kunstfertigkeit während des Sex – voilà! Auf diese Weise hatte er mehr als genug Rohessenz zum Experimentieren gesammelt.

Severus hatte die Sammelmethode nicht sonderlich gut gefallen, aber was soll's.

Der Destillationsprozess war viel kniffliger gewesen. Zusammen hatten Severus und er Stunden an der Kreidetafel verbracht, im Labor, auf der Jagd durch die Verbotene Abteilung, hatten Flitwick belästigt, Papierseiten erst bekritzelt, dann wieder zusammengeknüllt und einander angebrüllt, während sie versuchten, des Rätsels Lösung rauszubekommen.

Nachdem ihnen das erst einmal gelungen war, hatte Snape einen Zaubertrank entwickelt, in den die destillierte Essenz mittels Infusion eingebunden werden konnte. Das war nun ganz bestimmt ein Geniestreich gewesen, musste Harry zugeben. Aber jetzt, wo drei Viertel des Wegs zum Erfolg schon hinter ihnen lagen, steckten sie fest. Von sich aus schien die Essenz nichts zu tun, sie brodelte lediglich, dunkel und lieblich, in ihrer Phiole. Goss man sie aus, lag sie kurz auf der Haut, schillerte ein wenig und sickerte dann ohne jeden erkennbaren Effekt in die Poren.

„Es ist klar, dass sich der Zaubertrank erfolgreich mit den magischen Zentren des Körpers verbindet." Snape stach im Vorbeischreiten mit anklagendem Zeigefinger in eine Pergamentrolle voller Experimentalergebnisse. „Aber er verhält sich völlig inaktiv, wo er doch theoretisch vor Effekten überschäumen sollte!"

Er klatschte mit dem Handrücken auf das unverschämte Blatt Papier, warf dann mit einem letzten verächtlichem Schnauben das Papier beiseite, und schritt wieder zur Kreidetafel zurück, um dort die alchemischen Notizen zu examinieren, die die Zaubertrankmatrix beschrieben. „Wir brauchen einen Zugang zu dieser Gleichung." Snape zog Kreise um fünf Runenkombinationen auf der Tafel. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du irgendwelche Vorschläge hast, Potter?"

Harry blinzelte. „Waa--?"

„Dachte ich mir."

„Hey!", protestierte er. „Es ist ja wohl nicht so, als ob ich je behauptet hätte, dass ich gut in so was sei. Du bist hier der Forschungsexperte. Was genau erwartest du eigentlich von mir?"

Snape stand still und starrte giftig auf ihn nieder. „Erfinde was! Das tust du doch sonst wohl immer, nicht wahr?" Er wandte sich ab und fegte wieder quer durch den Raum.

Hin und her. Sechs lange Schritte nach links, eine knappe Kehrtwende auf dem Absatz, und sechs Schritte zurück nach rechts. Snape durchquerte den Raum ein Halbdutzend Mal, hielt dann und wann an, um der Kreidetafel ein böses Gesicht zu zeigen, hastig durch ihre Notizen zu blättern, oder kryptische Anmerkungen in sein Laborbuch zu kritzeln. In der Zwischenzeit massierte Harry sich die Schläfen, unterdrückte diverse Male ein Gähnen und kämpfte -- erfolglos -- darum, _nicht_ an Sex zu denken.

Diese Wirkung hatte Snape schon seit Jahren auf ihn.

Mädchen hatte Harry schon immer recht gern gehabt. Und nachdem er erst einmal ein peinliches und erschreckend zölibatäres fünftes Schuljahr überstanden hatte, hatten die Mädchen schließlich auch angefangen, das zu erwidern. Groß, klein, dünn, dicklich – Harry hatte wirklich keine besonderen Vorlieben, solange sie _ihn_ einfach nur echt _als Person_ mochten, und sie ihn zum Lachen bringen konnten; Lachen war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens ein knappes Gut gewesen.

Er hatte eine Weile länger gebraucht, um die Sache mit den Kerlen rauszukriegen. Das war nichts, was er erwartet hätte, und außerdem schien es eine ganze Zeit lang ohnehin, als seien Mädchen überall!

Aber dann, eines Frühlingsmorgens, kam Severus -- gekleidet wie üblich in eine schwarze Robe mit hohem Stehkragen, unter deren langen Ärmeln weiße Hemdmanschetten hervorblitzten -- in ihren Siebtklässler-Kurs für fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke hereingefegt und strahlte Bedrohung und Dunkle Macht aus. In dem staubigen Licht aus dem Fenster hoch oben in der Wand hatte Snapes normalerweise fahle Haut einen durchscheinenden Schimmer und seine Haare waren glänzend, nicht fettig. Alles, was Harry tun konnte, war hilflos hinzustarren und sich zu fragen, wie sich diese breiten Schultern wohl unter seinen Händen anfühlen würden, wie sich diese langen, geschmeidigen Glieder wohl um seinen Körper geklammert anfühlen würden, wie sich Snapes Samtstimme wohl rau vor Leidenschaft anhören würde.

In diesem Augenblick hatte Harry das Licht gesehen: Seine Wertschätzung für männliche Schönheit hatte die Waagschale vom Abstrakten zum unbestreitbar Sexuellen gekippt.

Von da an, bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs und darüber hinaus hatten schlanke, gut ausgeprägte Muskeln und leicht stoppelige Kinne ihren erotischen Platz neben weichen, kurvigen Hüften und Brüsten eingenommen. Plötzlich waren überall gutaussehende _Männer_ zu sehen!

Und, um es konkret zu sagen, ein Mann ganz im Besonderen, Severus Snape, der nur seinen Zauberstab zu schwingen oder über die Seiten seines Buches zu streichen oder Harrys Namen _einfach so_ verfluchen brauchte, und schon würde Harry wieder ein stilles Dankgebet sprechen für die Existenz lose fallender Zaubererroben oder übergroßer Pullover.

Er war die reinste Marionette gewesen – und die Fäden lagen in Snapes Hand.

Marionette. _Fäden_.

Wie betäubte richtete sich Harry auf und warf dabei einen Stapel Notizen auf den Boden.

Snape wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Harry? Was ist los?"

Harrys Mund war plötzlich trocken. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er langsam, während er noch versuchte, die Bilder, die durch seine Gedanken wirbelten, in eine Art Ordnung zu bringen. Ganz im Vordergrund war ein Blitz von Dudley, der Games auf seinem Computer spielte, den Joystick in einer Hand. „Ich glaub, ich hab grad wieder eine Idee."

„Merlin bewahre uns", murmelte Snape, ging dann und holte seinen Notizblock und eine Schreibfeder.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

{Fortsetzung folgt..}


	4. Und wieder geht der Einsatz schief

**Originaltitel: **Contemporary Magical Innovations

**Quelle:** http : squidge . org / kali / cmi.html

{Doppelslash hinter http nicht vergessen, Leerzeichen entfernen … und vor 'kali' gehört eine Tilde (= Schlängellinie), die ffnet leider für ein 'unnötiges Zeichen' hält. Sorry.}****

**Autor:** -kai

**E-Mail Autor: **kali (at) squidge .org

**Kategorie: **Action, Humor, Romance

**Pairing: **Snarry

**Altersstufe: **ab 16 (R)

**Buch: **1-4 (kompatibel mit Bd. 5, nur dass Sirius lebt...)

**Inhalt: **Wie bringt man langjährige Opponenten dazu, mit einander auszukommen? Man sperrt sie solange in ein Raum, bis sie die Konflikte... ausleben konnten. Das fördert auch gleich die magische Kreativität... und lehrt den gemeinsamen Gegner das Fürchten. (HP/SS Slash mit einer Prise HG/DM)

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** _Nicht meins. Harry, Severus und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorengenies, euch dieses Meisterstück einer Nach-Hogwarts-fanfic auch auf deutsch zu präsentieren. Lob und Preis für Inhalt und Stil, sowie Gummipunkte für Kreativität gehen an –kai._

**Beta:** Tolotos

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Kapitel 4 _– Und wieder geht der Einsatz schief_**

==================================

Es ist ungewöhnlich für eine magische Innovation, unter Umgehung einer   
längeren und gut dokumentierten Versuchsphase unmittelbar von der   
Theorie über das Laboratorium in den Feldeinsatz zu gelangen (siehe _MSV:   
Richtlinien für Feldversuche Magischer Innovationen, Abschnitt   
493.19.4:18:1127_), aber wieder einmal stellten die Unz eine Ausnahme dar.

Snape und Potter hatten _Vox_ kaum zu Papier gebracht, da umging Dumbledore   
auch schon geschickt die Ministeriumsrichtlinien (_Sternstunden im Ewigen   
Kampf Gegen Exzessive Bürokratie: Band 11, S. 39-60_) und genehmigte   
seine Anwendung durch ausgewählte, erfahrene Feldagenten.

==================================

An diesem Morgen herrschte Stille in Harrys Klassenzimmer, da er seine Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuff-Viertklässlern eine seltene Aufsatzklausur schreiben ließ. Er hatte die Bögen vor einer halben Stunde ausgehändigt, und die Studenten kamen gut voran. Nur das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Papier war zu hören.

Plötzlich hörte Harry rasche Fußstapfen im Korridor. Die Füße stoppten vor seiner Tür, man hörte ein gebrülltes _"Alohomora!"_, sah einen grellen Blitz, und dann brach die Tür in den Raum hinein auf und rumste mit einem gewaltigen Knall und einem Glasscherbenregen zu Boden.

„Professor Potter, auf ein Wort!"

Im leeren Türrahmen, drohend wie ein Rachegott, äh, eine Todesfee, stand ein anziehend zerzauster Severus Snape. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, um seine Lippen zeigten sich Druckstellen, ein Ärmel von Robe und Hemd war beinahe abgerissen und ließ eine große Portion cremig weißer Haut durchblitzen.

Harry wollte ihn über den Schreibtisch beugen, Snapes Hose runterreißen und ihn gleich hier und jetzt nehmen – pfeif auf die Schüler.

„Ähm, alle miteinander", sagte Harry, stand auf und schluckte kräftig. „Bitte sammelt eure Sachen ein und lasst eure Tests bei mir. Wir machen mit dieser Klausur, uhm, nächste Woche weiter. Wie wär' das?"

Die großäugigen, regungslosen und offen lüsternen Schüler teilten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Harry und Snape.

„Jetzt gleich, ihr elenden Blagen!", brüllte Snape.

Beinahe synchron sprang die Schülerschaft auf die Füße. Sie sammelten hastig ihre Papiere und Bücher ein, schoben sich an Snape vorbei und flohen aus dem Klassenraum – wenn auch nicht ohne den einen oder anderen sehnsüchtigen Hundeblick über die Schulter.

Als sich der Gang endlich geleert hatte, drehte sich Harry besorgt zu seinem Lover.

„Severus? Ist alles, äh, okay?"

„Okay?", fragte Snape düster und mit verengten Augen zurück. „Ist alles _okay_?" Er schritt auf Harry zu. „Was in aller Welt hast du mit diesem Zauberspruch angestellt?"

„Uh..."

„Black ist mir im Lehrerzimmer ans Bein gesprungen, Hooch hat mich hinter dem Besenschuppen begrabbelt, Minerva und Flitwick sind im Doppelpack in meinen Klassenraum auf mich los, und", hier stockte Snape mit einem deutlich P für Panik in den Augen, „_Albus hat mich in den Hintern gekniffen!"_

„Oh, ähm", machte Harry, während er noch krampfhaft versuchte, sein Grinsen hinter der Hand und sein steifes Rohr hinter dem Schreibtisch zu verbergen. „Ich schätze, der Interface-Zauberspruch könnte noch ein wenig Feinschliff vertragen, huh?"

„_Ein wenig?!_"

==================================

Als Dumbledore _Vox_ zum ersten Mal in den Wirkbetrieb nahm, entschied   
er sich für eine zweistufige Vorgehensweise: Es wurde im Rahmen von   
nachrichtendienstlichen Operationen eingesetzt, insbesondere um Informationen   
aus unwilligen Quellen herauszulocken, und es erleichterte ebenso das Infiltrieren   
von Agenten in vorher unzugängliche HDD-Organisationen. Kurze Zeit später   
erhielten auch Ministerialbeamte Proben von _Vox_.

==================================

„Na entschuldige, wenn ich es kaum glauben kann, dass Potter etwas erfunden haben will, dass die magische Verteidigungswissenschaft revolutionieren soll."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Harry ist nicht dumm."

„Nein", stimmte Draco zu. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und beschleunigte dann seine Schritte auf ihrem Weg durch den Korridor. „Er ist aber auch wieder nicht _so intelligent_."

„In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hat er mit dir den Fußboden gewischt!"

„Ja, und in jedem anderen Fach hab ich seinen Arsch quer durch Hogwarts getreten!", sagte er mit coolem, selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Was willst du wetten, dass das alles Severus' Idee war, und Potter bloß den... Ritt mitgemacht hat." Er zuckte andeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen.

Ihre Laune kippte endgültig. „Du kannst so ein Mistkerl sein, Malfoy! Er war der Fünftbeste in unserem Jahr!"

„Frooze-Pop", nannte Draco der Steinfigur am Fuße der Treppe das Passwort, bevor er in ihre Richtung die Augen rollte. „Oh bitte. Der einzige Grund, wieso er so gut abgeschlossen hat, war, weil du ihn und Weasley praktisch an einem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek angekettet und ihnen die Bücher den Rachen runter geschoben hast. Ansonsten hätten sie doch mit Longbottom am Boden des Kessels gekratzt."

Hermione, die Jahrgangsbeste gewesen war, verzichtete auf die Erwähnung, dass sie Dracos zweitplatzierten akademischen Arsch ebenso quer durch die ganze Schule getreten hatte. Stattdessen sprang sie ihm gleich an die Gurgel. „Du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig."

„Eifersüchtig? Auf Potter? Ha! Na, das wär's doch wohl."

„Ja, eifersüchtig. Weil er dich in allem geschlagen hat, was in deinen Augen etwas zählt. Weil er berühmt ist, und Berufsquidditch gespielt hat. Weil er für seine Arbeit öffentlich anerkannt wird, anstatt das bestgehütete schmutzige Geheimnis des Ministeriums zu sein."

„Ja klar, natürlich!" Draco klatschte sich mit Hand dramatisch an die Stirn. „Ich bin eifersüchtig auf ein Glücksschwein mit hässlicher Narbe. Der gerade mal eben auf dem Zahnfleisch durch die Uni gerutscht ist. Der für das armseligste Scheißteam der ganzen Liga gespielt hat -- Chudley Cannons? Ich bitte dich! --, der jetzt einem Haufen ignoranter Blagen eine Einführung in Hexsprüche gibt. Du weißt doch, was man so sagt: Die, die's können, tun es – die, die's nicht können, _unterrichten_ es!", giftete er weiter, wobei er großzügig die Tatsache übersah, dass Harry nicht nur Voldemort getötet, sondern auch noch die Cannons zu ihren einzigen siegreichen Spielsaison in über einem Jahrhundert geführt hatte. „Oh, und lass uns nicht vergessen, dass Wonderboy in seiner Freizeit auch noch von meinem Patenonkel genagelt wird. Eifersüchtig? Na ja, sicher doch. Das bin ich, Draco _Eifersüchtig_ Malfoy."

Hermione warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Weißt du, Draco", zischte sie, während sie die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro hochstapfte, „manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, was ich an dir finde!"

Draco sagte nichts. Er ließ nur seine lange, rosige, feucht glitzernde, flexible Zunge in ihre Richtung zucken.

Hermione warf den Kopf zurück; der Mann trieb einen zum Wahnsinn, wenn er Recht hatte!

Auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz angelangt, pochte sie höflich an die Tür und schob sie dann in das Büro auf. Es gab einen lauten _Plumps_ und einen unterdrückten Fluch, als sich die Tür an etwas verfing und stecken blieb. Sie quetschte sich durch die schmale Öffnung, um einen ziemlich faszinierenden Anblick geboten zu bekommen.

Schnuffel hielt einen schmaläugigen und zerzausten Snape gegen eine Wand gepresst. Er stand auf den Hinterbeinen, drückte die Vorderpfoten gegen Snapes Schultern, bellte, knurrte und schnappte nach der vorstehenden Nase des Mannes. Snape wiederum hatte beide Hände in Schnuffels zotteliges Fell gegraben und tat sein Bestes, um ihn bewusstlos zu würgen. Harry brüllte, und er und Lupin kämpften darum, die beiden auseinander zu bringen.

Ron seinerseits lag ausgebreitet auf dem Fußboden unmittelbar vor der Tür -- was wohl den _Plumps_ erklärte -- in einer schweren Ohnmacht, wie es schien. Minerva war an seine Seite gekrochen, tätschelte seine Hand und Wange und --gurrte? Waren denn jetzt bei allen die Hormone aus der Reihe? Sie liebte Ron, und respektierte McGonagall unglaublich, aber... _igitt_.

Und inmitten von Chaos und Kakophonie saß Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch und trank gelassen eine Tasse Tee.

„Zitronenbonbon?", bot er mit ausgestreckter Zinndose an, als sie und Draco über Ron hinweg und in das Zimmer schritten.

==================================

Angesichts des Drucks der nationalen Muggelstrafverfolgungsbehörden,   
die Entrepreneure festzunehmen, und in Anbetracht des Verbots der   
Anwendung von _Cruciatus_ und der Beschränkung des Einsatzes von   
Veritaserum durch internationale magische Übereinkünfte, begannen   
einige dieser Beamten, _Vox_ bei Verhören von Gefangenen zu testen.   
Sie erlebten einen durchschlagenden Erfolg.

==================================

„Nun, wo wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, sollen wir dann mit der Besprechung beginnen?" Dumbledore steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg, schüttelte Hex-Überreste von seinen Ärmeln und nahm dann seinen Platz am Kopf des Tisches ein.

Ein zerkratzter und mit blauen Flecken übersäter Sirius was mit unzerreißbaren Zauberseilen an seinen Stuhl gebunden. Severus, gleichermaßen aufgemischt und gefesselt, starrte ihn von der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite aus an. Harry saß neben Snape, sah besorgt und hin- und hergerissen aus, wen von beiden er jetzt trösten sollte. Hermione, Draco und Remus füllten die Lücken zwischen ihnen. Draco schenkte Harry ein Stirnrunzeln und Severus den Daumen hoch, Remus warf Sirius bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu und eine sehr blasser und wie betäubt wirkender Ron Weasley saß am Ende des Tisches und ließ sich von Minerva das Knie tätscheln.

Also waren Harry und Severus jetzt in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen. Hermione rollte die Augen und nahm sich eine Feder und ein paar Blatt Notizpapier heraus. Sirius' Reaktion war keine große Überraschung, aber mal ehrlich, sie hätte schon gedacht, dass Ron aus härterem Material gemacht sei. Besonders wenn man seine neue Kuscheligkeit mit Minerva sah. Und was war das überhaupt, wunderte sich Hermione, mit ihr und ihren Freunden? Malfoy, Snape und jetzt auch noch McGonagall. Konnte denn keiner von ihnen zur Abwechslung mal jemanden, na ja, _normalen_ haben?

Albus räusperte sich und rief die Anwesenden zur Ordnung. „Ich habe euch heute hier hergebeten, um euch eine erstaunliche neue Erfindung zu zeigen, die Harry und Severus geschaffen haben. Eine Erfindung, die, wie ich glaube, das Zeug hat, um die gegenwärtige Schlacht gegen die Dunkelheit zu unseren Gunsten zu wenden."

Hermione spürte ein Prickeln der Aufregung. Das musste das Geheimprojekt sein, an dem sie gearbeitet hatten! Neben ihr zog Draco eine silberne Augenbraue hoch.

„Du bist weise, skeptisch zu sein, Draco", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern. „Das war ich zunächst auch. Ehrlich gesagt, als ich Harry und Severus auf die Aufgabe angesetzt hatte, muss ich bekennen, hatte ich zwar große Hoffnungen, aber eher niedrige Erwartungen bezüglich des Ausgangs." An dieser Stelle machte er eine Kunstpause und hielt den bösen Blicken Harrys und Severus' gleichmütig Stand. „Wie auch immer, nachdem ich letztens eine... praktische Demonstration erhalten hatte, bin ich nunmehr vollständig überzeugt. Ich glaube, das werdet ihr auch sein."

„Meine Freunde", erklärte er, während er ein Phiole mit einer schillernden schwarzen Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch stellte. Sie brodelte und trübte sich ein wenig hinter dem Glas. „Darf ich euch vorstellen... _Vox_."

==================================

Von diesen Erfolgen fasziniert begannen Medihexen und –zauberer in   
St. Mungo, ihre Therapeuten _Vox_-Dosen zu verabreichen, damit diese   
ihre süchtigen und magisch benachteiligten Patienten effektiver behandeln   
konnten (siehe _Anwendung von Sentiosymbiotika zum Verstärkten   
und Erleichterten Zauberspruchwirken bei Magisch Benachteiligter   
Bevölkerung, Journal Der Magischenl Medizin, Herbst 2010_, ebenso   
_Nie Mehr Kwick-Zaubern!_ und _Früher ein Squib: Wie Vox Mein   
Leben Veränderte_).

==================================

Drei Stunden Vortrag und Diskussion später waren Snape und Sirius freigelassen worden und koexistierten nunmehr relativ friedlich, von dem gelegentlich ausgetauschten Knurren, Grollen oder beißenden Kommentar mal abgesehen. Ron hatte seine Farbe und seine übliche Selbstbeherrschung zurück gewonnen, und alle Umsitzenden waren in der Tat gründlich überzeugt. Sogar Draco, obwohl er an der Behauptung festhielt, dass _Vox_ ganz allein Snapes Idee war.

Hermione für ihren Teil studierte Harrys und Severus' Berichtsentwurf und den ihn begleitendenden Stapel Forschungsnotizen mit widerstreitenden Gefühlen. Einerseits prickelte ihr Verstand vor Begeisterung. _Vox_ war brillant, diabolisch clever! Man stelle sich das nur einmal vor: Pseudo-Emotionen, anpassbar, unterbewusst – es gab nichts Vergleichbares! Sie war Zeugin der Geburt einer völlig neuen Gattung von Zauberei, und es juckte sie in den Fingern, was man damit in einer kontrollierten Testreihe alles anstellen könnte. Andererseits maulte sie aber auch. Mit dem Aufstieg von _Vox_ war ihr und Draco und ihren Forschungsarbeiten im Ministerium ziemlich überzeugend die Schau gestohlen worden. Wenn man das gelegentliche Zucken unter Dracos Auge so ansah, schien es, als teilte er ihren Ärger.

Sirius und Remus, zwei der Koordinatoren für verdeckte Ermittlungen des Ordens, schienen ganz wild auf die Möglichkeiten, die sich damit im Feld bieten würden, und Ron als Vertreter der MSV war fasziniert von den Bedeutungen, die _Vox_ für die Strafverfolgung haben könnte, insbesondere zu Zeiten der neuen Restriktionen beim Einsatz von Veritaserum. Minerva allerdings war weit weniger zuversichtlich.

„Albus", drängte sie. „_Vox_ ist eine durchaus interessante Entdeckung, das gebe ich zu. Ich habe allerdings einige schwere Befürchtungen in Bezug auf seine ethischen Implikationen. Wenn diese Bewertung zutrifft", sie deutete auf das Blatt mit den Schlussfolgerungen am Ende des Berichtes, „dann könnte _Vox_ moralisch noch erheblich fragwürdiger sein als der _Imperius_-Fluch." Sie warf Snape einen scharfen Blick zu.

Snape höhnte zurück. „Wenn du eine Anschuldigung machen willst, tu's und hör auf, um den heißen Brei drum herum zu schleichen."

„Das ist keine Anschuldigung, Severus. Lediglich eine ziemlich offensichtliche Feststellung moralischer Fakten."

Snape und Draco runzelten die Stirn, Sirius verzog das Gesicht, und sowohl Lupin als auch Harry schienen im Begriff, protestieren zu wollen, aber Albus hielt die Hand hoch und schnitt damit die bevorstehende Revolte ab. „Von Ethikfragen einmal abgesehen -- und ich gebe dir Recht, Minerva, es besteht Grund zur Besorgnis -- unter den gegebenen Umständen glaube ich, dass in außergewöhnlichen Situationen außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen ergriffen werden müssen."

Lupin sah misstrauisch aus. „Von welcher Sorte außergewöhnlicher Situation genau sprechen wir hier?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Auch wenn wir es schon längere Zeit erwartet haben, ist es nun heute Nachmittag offiziell geworden. Mehrere Muggelregierungen haben dem Ministerium ein Ultimatum gestellt: Wir _müssen_ die Händler der Dunkelheit neutralisieren, oder sie werden versuchen, dies mit eigenen Mitteln zu erreichen. Ich denke, ich muss euch nicht erst ausmalen, wie katastrophal sich das entwickeln könnte."

Ein Augenblick kollektiven erstarrten Schweigens folgte seiner Ankündigung. Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, die Nachricht kam nicht wirklich unerwartet, aber sie hatten alle gehofft, mehr Zeit zu haben.

Minerva sprach zuerst. „Aber Albus, auch dann kannst du doch sicher nicht vorschlagen wollen, dass wir es unterlassen--"

„Zu testen", sprang Hermione ein und vervollständigte so ihren Gedanken. „Wir brauchen ausgedehnte und kontrollierte Tests, um den Wirkungskreis von _Vox_s praktischer Anwendbarkeit und seinen moralischen Auswirkungen festzustellen. Wir können darauf nicht verzichten!"

„Testen, in der Tat, Miss Granger", knurrte Snape sie an. „Zu welchem Zweck ich den Anhängen des Berichts einen experimentellen Testplan beigefügt habe." Die Fortsetzung seiner Worte, _Du ahnungsloses Huhn_ hingen angedeutet, aber unausgesprochen in der Luft.

Hermione knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ganz egal wie alt sie wurde, Snape hatte noch immer die Fähigkeit, ihr das Gefühl zu vermitteln, sie sei wieder elf Jahre alt. Was zur Hölle sah Harry eigentlich in dem widerlichen, wuterregenden, zugegebenermaßen geringfügig-weniger-schmierig-als-gewöhnlich-aussehenden Mistkerl?

„Und das ist wirklich ein sehr sorgfältiger Plan, Severus", mischte sich Dumbledore in dem Versuch ein, Snapes verletzte Berufsehre wieder zu besänftigen. „Eine ausgezeichnete Strategie", er hielt inne und blickte über den Rand seiner Brille, „wenn wir denn die Zeit hätten, sie durchzuführen. Unglücklicherweise haben wir die nicht." Er wandte sich zu Harry und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Aus diesem Grund schlage ich vor, dass wir augenblicklich einen Feldtest arrangieren."

„Wart mal eine Minute." Sirius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor und sah Dumbledore mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Nicht, dass ich die Effektivität von Harrys Kreation anzweifle." Er lächelte dünn, als ihm Snape einen Todesblick zuwarf. „Aber, eine ungetestete magische...", er fischte nach einem Ausdruck, „_Sache_ wie die mit ins Feld zu nehmen, könnte, na ja, Schwierigkeiten herausfordern."

„Als ob das Potter je aufgehalten hätte", murmelte Draco.

Dumbledore ignorierte die Unterbrechung. „Auch wenn ich deine Sorge verstehe, Sirius, bin ich mir sicher, dass das nichts ist, was Harry... und Severus nicht händeln könnten."

Snape platzte heraus. „Oh nein, Albus", schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. „Absolut nicht. Ich weigere mich. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht wieder eine Mission mit Potter." Neben ihm, statt niedergeschmettert von Snapes offener Illoyalität zu sein, grinste Harry. Seltsamerweise tat McGonagall das auch.

Dumbledore brachte Snape mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, und teilte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Sirius und Remus. „Gentlemen, ich möchte euch bitten, mir bis morgen Abend eine Mission zu skizzieren. Stimmt euch mit Severus ab wenn nötig. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr ein schwieriges, aber nicht übermäßig gefährliches Ziel aussucht. Vielleicht etwas, das uns hilft, die nachrichtendienstlichen Verluste auszugleichen, die wir erfahren haben, als Harry die Charmegranaten in Narcissas Lagerhaus ausprobiert hat."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Harry rot, und Snapes Ausdruck schwankte irgendwie zwischen Verärgerung, Sorge und düsterer Befriedigung. Unter dem Tisch drückte Hermione kurz Dracos Hand als stille Unterstützung bei der Erwähnung der kriminellen Aktivitäten seiner Mutter.

„Aber was ist mit der MSV?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich meine, ein Feldtest ist ja schön und gut, aber wir könnten dieses neue... Zeugs wirklich brauchen, um ein paar politische Gefangene zu verhören. Wir könnte auf diese Weise mehr nützliche Informationen auf weniger riskante Weise erhalten."

Draco zog die Lippe hoch. „Und da denke man doch, dass McGonagall gerade Severus eine Predigt über ethischen Missbrauch gehalten hat... Schön zu wissen, dass unerschütterliche MSV-Mitarbeiter wie Weasley hier sich so sehr um rechtmäßige Vorgehensweise und den Schutz unserer Bürgerrechte sorgen."

Hermione seufzte. Die beiden Männer waren unter den besten Umständen schon eine explosive Mischung – noch mehr als Draco und Harry. Nachdem sie und Draco angefangen hatten, sich zu treffen, waren sie geradewegs feindselig geworden. Harry konnte zumindest zugeben, dass Draco einen wirklich hübschen Hintern hatte. Ron musste erst noch etwas Positives an ihm finden, es sei denn, man zählte „Er ist schrecklich... blond" mit.

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy. Wenn ihre Zeugenaussage nicht gewesen wäre, hättest du am Tag nach deinem Schulabschluss einen Dementor geknutscht."

„Ronald Weasley!", blaffte ihn Minerva an, und Ron wich mit leicht beschämtem Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Sirius andererseits kicherte ein bisschen und sagte nicht ganz so unterdrückt: „Los doch, Ron!"

Hermione zuckte Draco zuliebe zusammen. Wie hätte irgendwer von ihnen auch erraten können, dass Draco, nachdem man ihm das Dunkle Zeichen aufgezwungen hatte und er zerrissen war zwischen widersprüchlichen Loyalitäten, und sich Snapes wahrer Verbündeter nicht sicher sein konnte, ausgerechnet Minervas Schutz gesucht –- und erhalten –- hatte.

Unbeeindruckt lehnte Draco sich mit coolem Lächeln in seinem Sessel zurück. „Meine Moral, oder Mangel daran, sind hier gar nicht das Thema, Weasley. Ich bin's nicht, der hier vorschlägt, die Bedingungen des Internationalen Zauberervertrags von 1947 in Bezug auf die ethische Behandlung politischer Gefangener zu verletzen."

„Komischer Zufall, dass du dieses spezielle Gesetz so gut kennst, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

Ein paar zunehmend feindselige Kommentare später war Harry in die Schusslinie gesprungen, versuchte sich Lupin krampfhaft als neutraler Friedensstifter, und die zerbrechliche Balance der Besprechung war in den üblichen Zirkus aus Einander-anzicken, Auf-den-Tisch-hauen, Fingerzeigen und ein paar ziemlich kreativer Flüche umgekippt. Minervas und Dumbledores Gebrüll von: „Gentlemen!" und „Jungs!" zeigte in dem ansteigenden Getöse keine Wirkung mehr.

Gelangweilt und von der Wolke Testosterons, die im Raum hing, bald erstickt ignorierte Hermione den furiosen Streit und beobachtete lieber Severus, wie der Harry beobachtete. Snape saß mit verschränkten Armen uncharakteristisch still da und ließ ein ganz leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen. Harry stand da, lehnte sich über den Tisch und brüllte. Seine Haare waren in typischer Unordnung, sein Gesicht ein wenig rot vom Brüllen, und seine Schultermuskeln spielten und streckten sich unter dem Stoff seines engen T-Shirts, während er in Dracos und Rons Richtung gleichermaßen den Finger hob. Er sah alles in allem einfach zum Vernaschen aus.

Snape war offensichtlich der selben Meinung. Als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, wandte er sich ihr zu, ihre Blicke trafen sich und hielten sich, und Snape _grinste_ tatsächlich.

Und, als sei das noch nicht schockierend genug, zwinkerte er ihr zu.

==================================

Auch wenn es auf dem Weg nicht wenige Hindernisse gab, erwies sich   
_Vox,_ nachdem Potter und Snape erst einmal die Formel der Verzauberung   
justiert hatten, als wirklich sehr effektiv.

==================================

Es war schon spät, als Snape sich für eine entspannende Tasse Tee vor seinem mitternächtlichen Rendezvous mit Harry auf den Weg von seinen Räumen ins Lehrerzimmer machte. In jeder anderen Nacht hätte er die Gelegenheit begrüßt, ein paar herumstromernden Regelbrechern eine Scheißangst einzujagen. Aber in nicht einmal mehr einer Stunde würden Harry und er ihren schlecht überlegten Feldtest von _Vox_ beginnen. Er hatte schon genug im Kopf, auch ohne diesen noch mit einem störenden, wenn auch befriedigenden Lehrer-Schüler-Wortwechsel vollzumüllen.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt, aber im Raum war es dunkel. Ganz in Gedanken murmelte Snape idiotischerweise _Lumos_, als er eintrat. Und bliebt wie angenagelt keuchend stehen. Seine Augäpfel wurden von dem plötzlichen Licht mindestens so schlimm geblendet wie von den Aktivitäten der anderen Anwesenden im Zimmer. Zwei gestreifte Katzen, die scheinbar dabei waren zu... Oh, um Merlins Willen!

„Minerva, du schamlose Heuchlerin!"

Snape hielt sich die Hand vor seine tränenden Augen, und als sich seine Sicht wieder geklärt hatte, hatten sich die beiden amourösen Katzen wieder als rosawangiger, rotohriger, flammenhaariger Weasley und eine gewisse schmallippige Stellvertretende Schulleiterin entpuppt.

„Unterlass bitte die schmutzigen Gedanken, Severus", sagte McGonagall prüde. Und wenig überzeugend, wenn man sah, dass die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Robe offen waren und ihre Haare lose aus dem üblichen Knoten heraushingen. „Ich habe Ron lediglich viel Glück gewünscht. Für die Mission heute Nacht."

„So nennt man das also heutzutage?", murmelte Snape. Dann wandte er sich ab, um den Teekessel zu füllen und zum Kochen anzustellen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Weasley solch einen guten Geschmack hatte? Minerva war in ihrer Jugend ein richtiger... Satansbraten gewesen. Und wohl, wie man sah, auch noch im mittleren Alter. Snape unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Wie bitte? Ich stehe hier wenigstens noch senkrecht, Professor Snape, ebenso wie bekleidet. In etwas mehr als einem Teewärmer, heißt das."

Seine schneidende Antwort blieb Minerva dank der Ankunft von Hogwarts' örtlichem Köter erspart. Auch Assistierender Quidditchtrainer genannt.

Snape nahm ein paar Tassen aus dem Schrank und stellte Milch und Zucker hin. „Katzen, und jetzt auch noch Hunde", stöhnte er. „Das Lehrerzimmer verkommt ja zu einer regelrechten Tierhandlung heute Abend. Was für Pech, dass wir keinen Vollmond haben. Wir könnten die Menagerie noch mit einem großen, sabbernden Werwolf abrunden. Ist doch immer ein Brüller fürs Publikum."

Der Hund schimmerte und Sirius Black erschien an seiner Stelle. „Halt's Maul, Snape. Du Kinderschänder."

„Ich danke dir dafür, keine beleidigenden Kommentare über unsere geschätzte stellvertretende Schulleiterin von dir zu geben. Ronald Weasley ist, in der Tat, volljährig."

„Hey!" Weasley hatte augenscheinlich seine Zunge wiedergefunden. McGonagall, deren Hände damit beschäftigt waren, ihren Haarknoten wieder zurecht zu stecken, und in deren Mund Haarnadeln steckten, bedachte Snape nur mit einem stillen, aber machtvollen bösen Blick.

„Nun, nun", meinte Dumbledore, als er den Raum betrat, gefolgt von Harry, Lupin und ausgerechnet Sibyll Trelawney. „Wenn ich eure geistreichen Wortwechsel so höre, nehme ich an, freut ihr euch wohl schon auf die Mission des heutigen Abends?"

Ungefähr so sehr wie auf einen langen, entspannenden Cruciatus, dachte Snape. Er fummelte an dem Teeservice herum, um sein genüssliches Betrachten von der Beule in Harrys enger Lederhose zu verbergen. Verdammt, der Mann hatte was zu bieten.

„Ich sehe Dunkelheit", platzte Trelawney in die kollektive Pause hinein. „Ein fauler Gestank, glitschige Korruption. Das Böse reitet den Wind heute Nacht in Form eines blassen Mannes. Hütet euch vor den Schatten! Hütet euch!"

„Ja, ja. Danke schön, Sibyll", brach Dumbledore hastig dazwischen. „Vielen Dank für diese Einsichten. Nun, Harry und Severus haben mir versichert, dass die Verbesserungen, die sie an _Vox_ vorgenommen haben, wie geplant funktionieren. Ich denke also, wir können heute Nacht große Dinge erwarten."

Harry grinste, aber Snape rollte mit den Augen. Wenn man von Übertreibungen spricht. Vox war nicht einmal ansatzweise bereit für einen unkontrollierten Feldversuch. Sie hatten die schwindelerregende Anzahl von zwanzig Experimentalpersonen, wenn man die Mehrheit des Kollegiums und Harrys Klasse aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Viertklässlern mitzählte. Snape neigte dazu, Black aus Prinzip nicht mitzurechnen. Mal abgesehen von den Drohungen durch die Muggel-Regierung, sollte Albus es eigentlich besser wissen, als die korrekten magischen Testprozeduren zu umgehen versuchen.

Von den gemischten Reaktionen in der Runde unbeeindruckt machte Dumbledore eine regelrechte Show aus seinem Blick auf die Uhr. „So, Gentlemen", verkündete er fröhlich und sah dabei abwechselnd Snape, Harry und Weasley an, „es ist Zeit. Mitternacht, auf die Minute. Alle auf die Plätze!"

„Hoffe, du hast ein Antihistamin geschluckt, du Perversling", grollte Black einen Moment später und warf dann einen verwandelten, gestreiften Weasley-Kater in seine Arme.

Der Teekessel pfiff im Hintergrund, als Harry den Weg in den Korridor anführte. So viel zu Tee und Entspannung.

Minerva stoppte ihn auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Sorg dafür, dass du ihn mir in einem Stück zurückbringst", warnte sie ihn und kraulte noch einmal hinter Weasleys Ohren.

Weasley begann auf der Stellen zu schnurren, und Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Aber natürlich, Minerva", stimmte er zu und kämpfte den Impuls nieder, den orangefarbenen Fellball so lange zu quetschen, bis der quiekte. „Merlin verhüte, dass deinem pelzigen kleinen Boy-toy irgendwas passieren sollte", fügte er zwischen den Zähnen hinzu. Weasleys Ohren legten sich sofort an, er fauchte und ging sogar so weit, mit einer Pfote auf Snapes Nase loszuschlagen.

„Pass bloß auf, Weasley", murmelte Snape. „Sonst sorg ich dafür, dass du an deinem nächsten Haarball erstickst."

Mit einem Schnauben klemmte er sich den Kater fest unter den Arm, legte sich den Mantel um die Schultern und schritt den Korridor entlang und hinaus in die Nacht. Als er den Rasen überquerte und auf den Apparitionspunkt zuging, richteten sich seine düsteren Gedanken unvermeidlich auf goldgepflasterte Straßen, haarige Affen und winzige, zischende, grüne Schlangen. Snape seufzte. Er brauchte Trelawneys hirngespinstige Vorhersagen gar nicht, um zu wissen, dass sie in ihr Verderben liefen.

==================================

Nachdem sie _Vox_ perfektioniert hatten, wandten sie sich der Erforschung   
der anderen vier Sinne zu. _Visum_ und _Contactus_ (beides Snape-Derivate)   
kamen als nächste, gefolgt von _Vapore_ und schließlich _Gusto_, die beiden   
von Potter stammenden Substanzen. Später generalisierten Potter und   
Snape die Struktur der Hybride, um auch nicht-sensorische unfassbare   
Essenzen unterstützen zu können.

==================================

Snape atmete tief ein und wurde belohnt von einem machtvollen -- und unangenehmen -- Gefühl eines Déjà-Vu.

Vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet, nahtlos mit seiner Umgebung verschmolzen, kroch er in einer schmalen Gasse neben einem übervollen Müllcontainer gegenüber von einem von Lucius Malfoys Lagerhäusern. Außerdem kämpfte er gegen einen Niesreiz an. Zu seinem großen Unglück hatte er nicht, wie von Black vorgeschlagen, ein Antihistamin genommen, und Weasleys Fell, das sich großzügig über die Front seiner Robe verteilt hatte (und wieder, dank Blacks), verklebte seine Nebenhöhlen und kribbelte in seiner Nase.

Verdammte pelzige Säugetiere. Da gebe man ihm doch jederzeit lieber etwas Kaltblütigen mit Schuppen oder Schleim!

Vor dreißig Minuten hatte Harry das Lagerhaus in einer weiteren, angeblich einfachen, gradlinigen Mission betreten, die Black und Lupin ausgearbeitet hatten.

Gerüchten zufolge unterhielten die Malfoys in dieser Umgebung zahlreiche versteckte Drogenlabore, und es war ihre Aufgabe, diese zu lokalisieren und Bericht zu erstatten. Für Weasley von besonderem Interesse war die Möglichkeit, ein funktionsbereites O!-Labor zu entdecken, der gegenwärtigen schlimmsten Plage der Magischen Strafverfolgung und Geißel der Zauberergesellschaft. Die Produktivität der Unternehmen sank massiv aufgrund ganzer Arbeitstage, die durch den Freizeitmissbrauch der Drogen verloren gingen, und das St-Mungo-Programm für Süchtige platzte aus allen Nähten. Dumbledore hatte schon drei Schüler nach dem Verkauf oder Gebrauch von O! auf dem Schulgelände aus der Schule werfen müssen.

O! war Narcissas Geisteskind, die selbst eine ziemlich talentierte Zaubertränke-Herstellerin war. Sie war seinerzeit sogar hinter Snape Zweitbeste ihrer Klasse gewesen. Die beiden waren gut miteinander zurecht gekommen. Zu dumm, dass die Snape-Familie zwar ehrwürdig, aber ziemlich verarmt war. Und auch zu dumm, dass Narcissas Eltern, statt ihr den Besuch der Universität zu erlauben, sie unmittelbar nach dem Schulabschluss mit Lucius Malfoy, einem viel älteren, wohlhabenden und wohl-respektierten Mann, verheiratet hatten, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zwei Ehefrauen begraben hatte. Junge Ehefrauen, die sich beide, rein zufällig, als unfruchtbar gezeigt hatten, und die später an ‚natürlichen Ursachen' verstorben waren.

Snape wusste es besser, in beiden Fällen. Er war schließlich gut vertraut mit den Symptomen einer Vergiftung. Außerdem hatte er den Zaubertrank entwickelt – auf Narcissas panisches, wenn auch diskretes Bitten hin – der schließlich Lucius' faule Spermien dazu gebracht hatte, endlich zur Sache zu kommen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Das alles war schon Jahrzehnte her. Er und Narcissa hatten beide ihre Entscheidungen getroffen, er hatte jetzt (unerklärlicherweise) einen jungen, sexy Lover, und Unaufmerksamkeit im Feld konnte tödlich enden.

Die Schatten schienen dunkler und voller düsterer Vorboten zu werden, während sich die Zeit dehnte, und Harry es noch immer nicht schaffte, wieder aufzutauchen. Plötzlich blitzten drinnen Lichter auf.

Unglücklicherweise platzte einen Moment später nicht die Tür auf, und Potter rannte nicht kopfüber die Treppe runter. Snapes Magen plumpste ihm auf die Zehen. Weltuntergang! „Weasley!", zischte er durch die Zähne. „Raus hier!"

Im nächsten Augenblick erwischte ein Lichtblitz von hinter Snapes Schulter Weasley mitten im Sprung. Snape spürte, wie sich etwas Kaltes und Hartes hinter sein rechtes presste. Er erstarrte.

„Na", sagte eine vertraute, ziemlich hirnlose Stimme hinter seinem Ohr. „Was haben wir denn hier? Ein neugieriges kleines Wiesel und eine heimtückische Schlange. Das wird Lucius aber sehr amüsieren."

„Crabbe." Der Ältere. Ein dicker, schwerfälliger Trottel, der unglücklicherweise leise auf den Füßen und schnell mit dem Zauberstab war. Dennoch, es war schon spät, Snape ärgerte sich, Merlin wusste, was drinnen im Lagerhaus mit Harry passiert war, und er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. „Hattest du in letzter Zeit großzügigen Umgang mit ein paar Lexikon-Sprüchen?"

„Halt's Maul, Snape. Du hinterlistiger, verräterischer Arsch. Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen, und leg deine Hände da hin, wo ich sie sehen kann." Er betonte seine Kommentare mit einigen schmerzhaften Stichen mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Ach, das haben wir ja wieder den vokabularbehinderten Idiot, den ich über die Jahre kennen und lieben gelernt habe." Snape ließ seinen Hauptzauberstab auf den Boden gleiten und hob dann langsam die Hände. Ein großer, schwerer Mann schritt hinüber, hob den gefallenen Zauberstab auf und schubste dann Weasleys regungslosen Körper mit dem Fuß an. „Und wenn das nicht auch noch Crabbe der Jüngere ist", sagte Snape höhnisch. „Klebt wie üblich an Daddys Rockzipfeln, wie ich sehe. Nicht, dass du dich je für viel mehr qualifiziert hättest, wenn man bedenkt, dass du in der fünften Klasse aus der Schule geflogen bist."

Das erzielte eine Antwort. „Fick dich, du schmieriger Arsch! Ich wär' nicht rausgeflogen, wenn du mich in Zaubertränken nicht durchfallen lassen hättest!"

Und in Verwandlung, und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, und Astronomie, und Wahrsagen (wie blöd muss man sein, um in _Wahrsagen_ durchzufallen?), ad nauseam. Ach, das Wunder eines selektiven Gedächtnisses.

„Trotz meiner vielen Talente, Mr. Crabbe, bin ich kein Märchenerzähler."

„Fick dich!"

„Sie wiederholen sich." Snape hatte kaum noch Zeit, einen höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck an seine Worte hinzuzufügen, da wrang sich schon eine Riesenhand um sein Genick, drückten sich Finger direkt auf seine Halsschlagader und quetschten zu. Er hatte immer schon gewusst, dass ihn sein Sarkasmus noch einmal in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

„Gib mir nur einen Grund, Snape. Ich würd' dir nur zu gerne deinen spillerigen Hals umdrehen."

„Oh, bitte. Erspar uns beiden das elende Melodrama", keuchte er hervor. Die Schwäche seiner Knie und die Punkte, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, ignorierte er. „Lucius würde dir die Eier abreißen und zum Frühstück verzehren, wenn du mich umbringst, bevor er die Chance kriegt."

„Vielleicht", gab Crabbe zu. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mir einen versehentlichen Max-Cruciatus vorwerfen würde, meinst du nicht auch?"

Snape hatte gerade noch einen Moment, um sich zu stählen, bevor ihn der verstärkte Fluch traf, sich durch seinen Zauberpanzer wand, und Todesqualen erzeugende Schmerzsignale durch jede Nervenzelle rasten.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er mit dem Gesicht nach oben und vor Schreien rauer Kehle in einer stinkenden Dreckpfütze. Zumindest _den_ Teil hatte Trelawney richtig gesehen. Als sich die Welt zu drehen aufhörte und Snape nicht länger das Bedürfnis verspürte, seine Schuhsohlen auszukotzen, erkannte er, dass die Gasse sich jetzt außer mit Crabbe und Konsorten noch mit zahlreichen weiteren bekannten Gesichtern gefüllt hatte.

Viel zu vielen, um sie alle auf einmal zu verhexen, selbst wenn er bei vollem Verstand wäre und an seinen zweiten Zauberstab herankäme. Verdammt!

„Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter. Alle in einer Nacht." Goyle Senior trat erst aus der Menge und dann Snape in die Rippen. „Das wird Lucius aber freuen." Snape machte sich dieses Mal nicht die Mühe zu schreien; er wollte keinen Lungenriss riskieren. Ihm kamen auch keine geistreichen Antworten in den Sinn, er war gerade noch fähig, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und zu atmen.

„Auf deine Füße, Snape", sagte eine dunkelhaarige Frau, wahrscheinlich eine Lestrange, wenn man die Hautfarbe, den Akzent und die Hasenzähne so ansah.

Er wurde schmerzhaft auf die Füße gezerrt, dann in Richtung des Lagerhause geschubst. Die idiotische Horde um ihn lachte, als seine Beine, nicht sonderlich überraschend, nachgaben und er ausgespreizt auf dem Boden landete.

„Na komm schon, Professor. Jetzt ist keine Zeit für ein Schläfchen." Jemand zerrte ihn wieder an den Armen hoch, und dieses Mal hielten sie ihn senkrecht.

„Du auch, Wiesel. Wach auf, wach auh-auf...!", flötete Crabbe der Jüngere, ergriff dann Weasley am Schwanz und achtete sorgfältig darauf, ihn ein paar Mal gegen die Wand zu knallen.

Snape zuckte mitfühlend zusammen, stolperte dann mit seinen Festnehmern mit über die Straße, die Treppe hoch und in das Lagerhaus hinein.

Selbst unter der Annahme, dass er noch lang genug leben sollte, um Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten, hatte er den Verdacht, dass Minerva und Sirius diesem Umstand so schnell wie möglich Abhilfe schaffen würden.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

{Fortsetzung folgt..}


	5. Malfoys sind schlecht für die Beziehung

**Originaltitel: **Contemporary Magical Innovations

**Quelle:** http: squidge . org / kali / cmi.html

{Doppelslash hinter http nicht vergessen, Leerzeichen entfernen… und vor 'kali' gehört eine Tilde (=Schlängellinie), die ffnet leider für ein 'unnötiges Zeichen' hält. Sorry.}****

**Autor:** -kai

**E-Mail Autor: **kali (at) squidge .org

**Kategorie: **Action, Humor, Romance

**Pairing: **Snarry

**Altersstufe: **ab 16 (R)

**Buch: **1-4 (kompatibel mit Bd. 5, nur dass Sirius lebt...)

**Inhalt: **Wie bringt man langjährige Opponenten dazu, mit einander auszukommen? Man sperrt sie solange in ein Raum, bis sie die Konflikte... ausleben konnten. Das fördert auch gleich die magische Kreativität... und lehrt den gemeinsamen Gegner das Fürchten. (HP/SS Slash mit einer Prise HG/DM)

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** _Nicht meins. Harry, Severus und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorengenies, euch dieses Meisterstück einer Nach-Hogwarts-fanfic auch auf deutsch zu präsentieren. Lob und Preis für Inhalt und Stil, sowie Gummipunkte für Kreativität gehen an –kai._

**Beta:** Tolotos

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Kapitel 5 _– Malfoys sind schlecht für die Beziehung_**

==================================

Von den fünf Unz wird _Vox_ der größte Einfluss auf den Ausgang des   
Krieges zugeschrieben. Obwohl es ursprünglich für Spionage und zu   
Verhören verwendet wurde, haben Zauber doch rasch direktere   
Einsatzmöglichkeiten dafür gefunden. Mit _Vox_ konnte ein Zauberer   
traditionellere Kampfzaubern mit einem starken Element des Zwangs   
unterlegen, und auf diese Weise seine Gegner mit einem Minimum an   
Widerstand zur Aufgabe bewegen.

==================================

An manchen Tagen sollte man wirklich im Bett bleiben.

Heute, nach Hunderten von Missionen und mehr als einem Jahrzehnt, war ihnen endgültig das Glück ausgegangen. Verdammt sollten Lucius Malfoy sein, seine Forschungsabteilung für Dunkle Künste und seine modifizierten, ultrasensitiven Spickoskope – bis in den heißesten Winkel der Hölle.

In einem leeren Büro gerade abseits der Lagerhalle saß Harry, geknebelt und von Kopf bis Fuß an einen Metallstuhl mit gerader Rückenlehne gefesselt. Die linke Seite seines Gesichtes pochte, sein Hinterkopf schmerzte, seine Augen tränten von dem grellen Licht der nackten Glühbirne über seinem Kopf, und seine Rippen beklagten sich bei jedem Atemzug; Malfoys Muggel-Schläger waren nicht zimperlich gewesen. Außerdem musste er verzweifelt dringend pinkeln.

Das sollte ihn lehren, sich direkt vor einer Mission vom Schulleiter in dessen Büro zu einem Tee verleiten zu lassen.

Eine kurze Zeit später schleppten zwei seiner Ex-Klassenkameraden, Vin Crabbe und Greg Goyle, Severus' und Rons schlaffe Körper in den Raum und legten sie auf dem Fußboden neben der Wand ab. Es bereitete ihnen großes Vergnügen, Harry eine Weile zu quälen, ihm Schläge an den Hinterkopf zu versetzen, seine Brille zu zerschmettern, und generell zu grinsen wie die manischen Idioten, die sie nun mal waren. Schließlich wurden sie ihr Spiel Leid, und ließen von Harry ab, der kurzsichtig zu seinen Freunden hinüber schielte.

Severus war angeschlagen, drecküberzogen und, wie er selbst, gefesselt und geknebelt. Betrachtete man den schwachen Schimmer um Ron herum, hatte Harry den Verdacht, dass er magisch an seine Katzenform gebunden worden war. Beide schienen zu atmen, trotz ihrer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit, und Harry wurde bald wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Und von dem Drang, pinkeln zu müssen.

Trotz seiner harmlosen Erscheinung war der Knebel mit genug Magie gespickt, um seine wütenden Schreie völlig zu ersticken... ganz zu schweigen von irgend welchen Effekten, die _Vox_ hätte erzielen können. Noch ärgerlicher war die Tatsache, dass sein Versuch, mittels Froschhüpfens mit seinem Stuhl durch den Raum zu seinen Freunden zu gelangen, einzig die unglückliche Auswirkung hatte, dass sein Stuhl mit einem lauten _Knall_ zur Seite wegkippte – und von dem gefährlichen Zucken in seiner Blase wollen wir gar nicht erst reden.

Verdammte Scheiße!

Wie auf Kommando rasselten die Metalljalousien an dem Fenster in der Tür, und Lucius Malfoy betrat cool, gefasst und unerträglich selbstgefällig in einem teuren Anzug den Raum. Aus seiner Brusttasche ragten zahlreiche Zauberstäbe heraus, und sein langes, weißes Haar und die blasse Haut leuchteten in dem grellen Schein der elektrischen Beleuchtung über ihnen. Zumindest _den_ Teil hatte Trelawney richtig gesehen.

Zwei anonyme, muskelbepackte menschliche Berge trollten sich hinter ihm her, gefolgt von, überraschend genug, einer perfekt frisierten und tadellos gekleideten Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa war nach Dracos Überlaufen ein bisschen zur Einsiedlerin geworden, obwohl es sicher schien, dass sie die Wunder des Homeshoppings entdeckt hatte.

„Nun denn", sagte Lucius und stütze sich auf seinen schlangenköpfigen Gehstock. „Potter, Snape und Weasley. So gut wie geschenkverpackt direkt an meine Türschwelle geliefert. Wie entgegenkommend."

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit diesem Übermaß an Schätzen tun?", fuhr Malfoy fort, während er Harry umgestürzten Stuhl umkreiste. Harry hatte den absurden Wunsch, Malfoy ins Fußgelenk zu beißen, als der vorbeikam; Pech nur, dass er geknebelt war. „Was meinst du, Narcissa? Sie wurden alle trainiert, Imperius zu widerstehen, aber es gibt ja noch andere amüsante Dinge, die wir ausprobieren könnten. Wie wär's zum Beispiel mit einem netten Max-Cruciatus?"

Harry verschluckte beinahe seine Zunge. Weder seine Blase, noch seine Würde würden einen Cruciatus überstehen.

„Lucius, Liebster", antwortete Narcissa, während sie zu Severus hinüber schlenderte und ihre Finger an den Pulspunkt seiner Kehle legte. Offenbar zufrieden fegte sie die zerzausten Haare aus seinem Gesicht mit einer Geste, die seltsam zärtlich wirkte. „Warum wollen wir sie nicht lieber wiederbeleben? Vielleicht mit einer Dosis Veritaserum. Wie du sagst, sind sie trainiert, Folter zu überstehen, und das Verhexen kann so schrecklich... unappetitlich sein."

Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr, dachte Harry.

Severus zweiter Zauberstab war konfisziert worden, und er war absolut nicht in einem Zustand, in dem er hätte helfen können, sich den Weg hinaus freizukämpfen. Wenn sie Ron als Katze gebunden hielten, waren dessen Angriffskapazitäten eingeschränkt. Aber, sollten sie Harry entknebeln, um ihm Veritaserum zu verpassen, könnte es vielleicht eine ganz kleine Chance geben, _Vox_ zu aktivieren.

Lucius schien drüber nachzudenken. „Wir haben wirklich gerade erst die Fußböden reinigen lassen", meinte er nach einer Pause. Dann richtete er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes Harrys Stuhl auf und ließ Severus erwachen. Snape bemühte sich, sich richtig aufzusetzen. Offensichtlich hatte er Schmerzen.

Narcissa ließ einen Drahtkäfig erscheinen, warf Rons regungslosen Körper hinein und _Enervate_ ihn. „Nettes Kätzchen", meinte sie und lächelte freundlich, als Ron fauchte und durch die Gitterstäbe mit der Tatze nach ihr schlug.

„Wen soll ich nun zuerst verhören?", grübelte Lucius. „Wie wär's mit dir, lieber Severus? Irgendwelche weisen Worte, die du mit der Gruppe teilen möchtest?" Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab, und der Knebel verschwand mit einem Lichtblitz aus Severus Mund.

„Oh, fahr zur Hölle, Lucius", knirschte Severus hervor. Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig. Harrys Augen verengten sich und sein Blutdruck stieg an; er erkannte diese Post-Cruciatus-Heiserkeit.

Lucius lächelte. „Was für eine Ausdrucksweise! Wo bleibt denn da diese charmante, kultivierte, seidenzüngige Viper, die ich vor so vielen Jahren kannte?" Er trat über den Katzenkäfig hinweg und stupste Severus mit dem Kopf seines Gehstock unter dem Kinn. „Ich würde sagen, dass Potter hier und seine Schlammblut-Verbündeten wohl einen korrumpierenden Einfluss gehabt haben."

Severus höhnte lediglich. „Du andererseits hast dich kein bisschen verändert. Du bist immer noch ein overdresster, pompöser Idiot, der unter Brauchbarkeitswahn leidet."

Lucius knurrte und hob seinen Stock, aber zu Harrys Überraschung trat Narcissa rasch dazwischen. „Nun, nun, mein Lieber", sagte sie. „Er versucht doch nur, dich zu provozieren. Du weißt doch, wie er ist."

„Ja, ich wei", erwiderte Lucius stirnrunzelnd. „Nur zu gut. Und trotzdem..." Malfoy grübelte kurz, ließ seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern spielen, und was immer Severus' Plan gewesen sein mochte, war gescheitert, als Malfoy den Zauberstab schwang und sich der Knebel wieder in seinem Mund befand. „Genug davon. Wie wär's mit Spezialagent Weasley hier? Unserer unerschrockenen Strafverfolgungs...muschi. Vielleicht erweist er sich als ein bisschen unterhaltsamer." Lucius hob den Käfig und schüttelte ihn ein paar Mal heftig. Harry zuckte bei dem Jaulen und Platschen, das darauf ertönte, zusammen. „In der Tat", stellte der blasse Mann gedehnt fest. „Das war hochgradig amüsant. Findest du nicht auch, Narcissa?"

„Wenn du meinst, Lieber." Narcissa nahm ihrem Ehemann den Käfig ab, und hielt ihn gerade außerhalb von Rons wütender Tatzen- und Krallenreichweite vor sich. „Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das hübsche Kätzchen es ganz so sehr genossen hat wie du." Sie reichte den Käfig zu Gorilla Nummer Eins hinüber und wanderte dann hüftschwingend zu Harrys Stuhl hinüber. „Ich persönlich würde lieber mit Harry Potter sprechen", erklärte sie und strich mit einem lackierten Fingernagel über den blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange.

„Mit Potter sprechen?", fragte Lucius ungläubig. „Wozu das denn? Ich dachte, ich erspare uns beiden den Ärger und bringe diese Landplage direkt um."

„Nun ehrlich, Lucius", verkündete Narcissa gelangweilt und mit einem kunstvollen Hauch der Verzweiflung. „Wir schulden dem Jungen Dankbarkeit."

Harry blinzelte schockiert. Lucius sah empört aus. „Dankbarkeit? Wofür?", fuhr er auf.

„Dafür, dass er Old Snakey losgeworden ist, natürlich."

Old Snakey! Harry erstickte beinahe. Narcissa, der das zu gefallen schien, lächelte ihn an, lehnte sich dann vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Von nahem schien in ihrem Atem ein seltsamer, süßer Geruch zu liegen, und als sie sich wieder entfernte, konnte er sehen, dass ihre Augen verträumt und unklar waren. Hatte sie sich bei ihren eigenen Zaubertränken bedient?

„Hm. Ich schätze, da hast du nicht Unrecht", stimmte Lucius widerwillig zu. Malfoy stolzierte zu Harrys Stuhl herüber und lehnte sich näher. „Unseren tiefsten Dank, Harry Potter", erklärte er mit einem ironischen Augenbrauen-verziehen, „dafür, dass du uns diesen durchgedrehten, schuppigen Irren vom Hals geholt hast, und damit den Weg freigemacht für weit _profitablere_ Formen der Unterdrückung." Dann grinste er, zog seinen Schlangenkopfstock zurück und piekste Harry kräftig in den Magen.

Harry schluckte, versuchte, trockene Gedanken zu denken und wünschte sich verzweifelt, die Beine überkreuzen zu können.

Lucius piekste ihn sicherheitshalber noch ein paar Mal öfter, während Harry sich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Narcissa machte „Tsk" und strich Harry übers Haar. „Oh, Lucius. Tu dem armen Jungen nicht zu sehr weh. Ich will, dass er uns alles über Draco erzählt."

„Draco." Lucius unterbrach seine Misshandlungen und starrte seine Ehefrau böse an.

„Ja, Liebes, Draco. Dein Sohn."

„Sohn. Unauslöschlicher Schandfleck auf dem ansonsten makellosen Namen Malfoy trifft es wohl besser."

Narcissa war unbeeindruckt. „Aber, aber. Familie ist immer noch Familie. Findest du nicht auch, Harry?"

Hatte die Frau ihren Verstand völlig verloren? Harry war schon lange an dem Punkt vorbei, an dem er sich um Familienwerte der Malfoys geschert hätte. Die Mission war voll in den Arsch gegangen. Er und seine Partner waren verhext und blutig geschlagen worden. Lucius Malfoy war ein nervtötender, selbstgefälliger Schwanz. Narcissa war ein hirnloses Huhn. Und, am allerwichtigsten, Harry _musste wirklich pissen_!

Malfoy seufzte und trat zurück. „Fein", sagte er, offensichtlich am Ende seiner Geduld. „Nimm ihm den Knebel ab und lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Aber gern." Narcissa wandte sich Harry zu, zwinkerte –-zwinkerte?!-- und hob ihren Zauberstab.

Harry hatte keine Zeit, lange über Narcissas seltsames Betragen nachzudenken: Das könnte seine Chance sein! Er sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein und tauchte mit seinen Sinnen in sich, hinunter in die tiefen Quellen seiner Magie. Dort, inmitten der blaugrünen Strudel und Funkeln, suchte er und fasste nach den hellen Fäden des Vox-Zauberspruch-Interfaces, das sich genüsslich um seine Wirbelsäule wand.

Das Interface war überhaupt nicht, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte irgendwie auf etwas... Bedienbares gehofft, wie einen Knopf oder einen Schalter. Severus hatte sich gute zehn Minuten schlapp gelacht über seine „abstoßende Muggel-Naivität". Keine Knöpfe, keine Schalter, nicht einmal ein Joystick. Pech gehabt. Stattdessen war er mit einer Handvoll roter und goldener Spaghetti gelandet, von denen es in seinem zentralen Nervensystem nur so wimmelte.

Narcissa flüsterte einen Zauberspruch, und sobald der Knebel verschwand, griff Harry nach einem beliebigen, umherwogenden Strang, und hoffte auf das Beste. „Lass mich frei!", brüllte er heiser, wobei er die Kraft seines Befehls durch sein Nervensystem und den nächstgelegenen rotgoldenen Strang des Interfaces hinaus kanalisierte.

Narcissa blinzelte. Lucius verzog höhnisch das Gesicht. Die beiden Gorillas neben der Tür grinsten. An seinem ganzen Körper kribbelte die Haut, und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Harry Severus gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfen und die Stirn runzeln. Davon abgesehen passierte nichts.

Uh-oh.

„Dich freilassen? Oh, das denke ich eher nicht, _Mr. Potter_", sagte Malfoy, der näher trat und Harrys Kinn mit seinem Schlangenstockende anhob.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und beschloss, gleich als zweiten Punkt auf seiner To-Do-Liste, sobald er erst mal frei wäre, _diesen gottverdammten Stock über Malfoys vermaledeitem Schädel kaputt zu schlagen_!

„Ich werde keinen von euch freilassen", fuhr Lucius fort. „Nicht nach dem ganzen Ärger, den ihr, insbesondere du, Potter, mir über die Jahre bereitet habt." Malfoys eisgraue Augen verengten sich. „Angefangen mit dem Diebstahl meines Hauselfen."

Da Harry nun einmal immer noch voll in die Quelle seiner intrinsischen Magie vertieft war und noch wilder nach dem Kontrollstrang suchte, dauerte es einen Moment, bis Lucius' Worte bei ihm einsanken. „Bist du deswegen etwa _immer_ _noch_ angepisst?", fragte er ungläubig. „Mach 'ne Therapie, Malfoy, und komm endlich drüber weg."

Was sich als exakt die falschen Worte herausstellte: Lucius verpasste ihm einen ordentlichen Haken, der seinen Kopf zur Seite wegfliegen ließ, seine Wange an dem Juwel des Ringes aufschlitzte und den Stuhl beinahe wieder umwarf. Harry knirschte wieder mit den Zähnen, ließ die Schockwellen abflauen und bettelte seine Blase an, doch _bitte_ geduldig zu bleiben.

„Du musst verstehen, Harry", erklärte Narcissa gelassen, „dass Dobby über mehr als ein Jahrhundert bei der Familie Malfoy war. Lucius... hing ziemlich an ihm."

Drüben an der Wand rumste Severus mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Schlackensteine und schnaubte. Harry war geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen. Die gesamte Situation grenzte ans Surreale.

„Auch egal", sagte er und fuhr mit seinem innerlichen Wühlen nach der Kontrolle über Vox fort.

„Auch egal, in der Tat, Potter", stimmte Malfoy zu und schritt gemächlich im Kreis um Harrys Stuhl herum. „Egal, egal. Was soll ich nun also mit euch anstellen?"

„Ich hab schon einen Vorschlag gemacht. Schien euch nicht besonders zu gefallen."

Lucius gluckste. „Bedauerlicherweise nicht. Möchtest du's noch mal probieren?"

Mit einem Gefühl von Verärgerung, ganz zu schweigen von Verzweiflung, verfolgt Harry im Geiste einen widerspenstigen weiß-goldenen Strang. Er entglitt seinem Griff. „Wie wär's, wenn du uns allen einen Gefallen tust und dich verpisst."

„Welch eine Ausdrucksweise", tadelte Malfoy, und klatschte mit seinem _gottverdammten Stock_ gegen seinen Handfläche. Harry konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern. Bastard.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich foltern, bis du jede meiner Fragen beantwortest."

Folter klang beinahe nach einer guten Idee. Harrys Backenzähne begannen allmählich zu knirschen, und ein wenig Folter wäre zumindest ein anständiger Grund für einen erwachsenen Mann, sich in die Hosen zu pissen.

„Die Pläne des Ministeriums. Namen und Standorte der Agenten des Orden des Phoenix", fuhr Lucius mit gedankenvoller Miene fort.

Ein karminroter Strang floss an Harrys innerem Auge vorbei, und er griff hinunter... und hinunter... und erwischte ihn. _Ja_!!

Malfoy schritt immer noch hin und her, dröhnte vor sich hin und zählte Punkte an seinen manikürten Fingernägeln ab. „Undercover-Agenten der MSV. Status der aktuellen Ermittlungen. Alles! Und ich habe eine ziemlich lange Liste."

„Auch _egal_!" Harrys Frustration ließ ihn nun schließlich doch überkochen. „Fick dich einfach, verstehste?"

Malfoy hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm zurück. „Wie bitte?" Er zog ein sehr seltsames Gesicht.

Mit trockenem Mund und seltsam vibrierender Zunge, die seine eigene Stimme fremd in seinen Ohren klingen ließ, leckte sich Harry die Lippen und betonte sorgfältigst: „Ich sagte: Fick dich doch einfach!"

„Na endlich, Potter!" Malfoys Miene zeigte jetzt ein furchtbar... lustvolles?... Lächeln. „Endlich machen deine Worte mal Sinn!"

Harry hatte gerade noch einen flüchtigen Moment, in dem er Narcissas weitaufgerissene blauen Augen sah, Rons Aufjaulen hörte, als Gorilla Nummer Eins seinen Käfig fallen ließ, und einen Blick auf Severus erhaschte, der sich gegen seine Fesseln aufbäumte, als Lucius schon seinen Stock beiseite warf - _Gott sei Dank!!_ -, Harry grob am Kinn ergriff, sein Gesicht hochzog und Harrys Mund mit einem Kuss einnahm, der versprach, ihm die Mandeln rauszunehmen, seine Zahnfüllungen auszugraben und ihm die Lippen vom Gesicht zu saugen.

Oh Scheiße. Verdammter falscher Strang!

Und während Harry im trüben Reservoir seiner Magie nach dem _richtigen Strang, verflixt noch mal,_ grabschte, während Narcissa und die beiden Gorillas sich in Bewegung setzten, um Lucius wegzuzerren, unternahm Malfoy seinen eigenen, nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil an unkomfortabler, intimer Grabscherei.

Schließlich, nach viel zu vielen langen, heißen, sabbrigen Momenten, schafften sie es, Malfoy loszureißen. „Nun, nun, nun!", sagte Lucius atemlos; seine Haare waren zerzaust und sein Mund geschwollen. „Jetzt verstehe ich, was Draco vor all diesen Jahren meinte!"

Oh Scheiße.

Harry drehte langsam den Kopf. Drüben an der Wand erstarrte Severus, und seine Augen wurden auf einmal ganz schmal. Scheißescheißescheiße.

Soviel zum Thema Häuslicher Frieden. „Danke vielmals, Malfoy", murmelte Harry, und dann, zur Hölle mit Finesse, sammelte er all diese herumschwebenden Stränge in seiner mentalen Faust und hielt sie krampfhaft fest.

„Ich hab dich nicht ganz verstanden, lieber Junge, was sagtest du eben?" Trotz ihrer besten Bemühungen schaffte es Malfoy, sich von Narcissa und den zwei Sicherheitstypen loszureißen.

War der Mann nicht nur ein rasender Perversling, sondern auch noch taub?! „Ich sagte, _fall tot um_, Malfoy." Harrys ganzer Körper kribbelte, und seine Stimme schien in seinen Ohren wieder und wieder zu hallen.

Malfoy gluckste. „Fall tot um, hmm? So hab ich das auch noch nicht nennen gehö..."

Ohne weitere Warnung keuchte Lucius, sein Körper wurde steif wie ein Brett, seine Augen rollten in seinen Kopf zurück, und, ohne weiteres Drumherum, krachte er mit einem _Plumps_ zu Boden.

Na, wird auch verdammt noch mal Zeit, dachte Harry mit Befriedigung.

Die beiden Gorillas starrten. Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Narcissa keuchte. „Mein Gott, was hast du getan?"

Harry fühlte ein bedrohliches Zucken _da unten_ und nahm sich keine weitere Zeit für Konversation. „Halt's Maul!", befahl er. „Und bind mich los!"

Narcissa schloss abrupt ihren Mund und beugte sich vor, um die Zauberfesseln zu lösen.

„Lass Severus frei!", blaffte Harry, als sie mit ihm fertig war, sprang dann von dem Stuhl hoch, kniete sich neben Lucius' Körper und wühlte in dessen Taschen nach ihren Zauberstäben. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um Malfoys Gehstock böswillig durchzubrechen und die Stücke quer durch den Raum zu schmeißen.

„Nicht so schnell, Potter", sagte Gorilla Nummer Zwo, und beide Männer traten vor.

Harry verschwendete keine Zeit. „Fahrt zur Hölle", sagte er, und die beiden Männer stoppten in ihrem Schritt, kämpften mächtig dagegen an, schafften es aber nicht, ihre Zauberstäbe _nicht_ zu heben, richteten sie sich gegenseitig auf die Stirn und ... verschwanden. Dem Lichtblitz folgte ein lautes _PLOPP!_, und ein anschließendes _WUSCH!_, mit dem die Luft in die plötzlich entstandene Lücke schoss.

Nach zahlreichen Stunden des Elends sah die Nacht jetzt definitiv besser aus!

Als er sich umdrehte, war Severus befreit und stand mit einem Ausdruck sprachlosen Erstaunens neben Narcissa. „Potter, was zur Hölle verdammt tust du...?"

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", erwiderte er und wand sich unter einem erneuten Zucken seiner Blase.

Er warf Snape einen Zauberstab zu, hielt die beiden anderen fest, gellte „Sitz! Platz!" in Narcissas Richtung, die sich auf der Stelle an der Wand entlang niederfallen ließ, und rannte davon durch die Tür, wo er lauthals jeden, der ihm entgegenkam: „Fall tot um!" oder „Erstarre!" oder „Fahr zur Hölle!" zubrüllte.

Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er viel später, wenn sie erst die Körper- und den Sachschaden aufsummiert hatten, schockiert sein würde über das Gemetzel, dass er in seinem wildgewordener Amoklauf gerade anrichtete. Aber in exakt diesem Moment kannte er nur ein einziges Ziel: Den Altar des Porzellangottes ausfindig machen und diesem von Herzen ein großzügig Opfer anbieten.

==================================

Mit dem zunehmenden Gebrauch von _Vox_ schoss die Rate der vom Ministerium   
gefangen genommenen HDD-Angehörigen und beschlagnahmten Schwarzmagie-  
Schmuggelware in astronomische Höhen. Um 2010 hatten _Vox_-verbundene   
Initiativen die Entrepreneurs in Europa und den Vereinigten Staaten kampfunfähig   
gemacht, und waren im Begriff, bedeutsame Einschnitte in den urbaneren Teilen   
Asiens und Afrikas zu erreichen.

Das Ministerium startete außerdem zwei _Vox_-verstärkte, kontroverse und   
hochgradig erfolgreiche Public-Relations-Kampagnen: Eine, mit denen frühere   
HDD-Sympathisanten in seinen metaphorischen Schoß zurückgelockt werden   
sollten, und eine gegen den Missbrauchs illegaler magischer Substanzen (siehe   
_Sag Einfach Nein zu O!: Anatomie einer Unterschwellig Verstärkten   
Anti-Drogen-Kampagne_).

Auch wenn die Entrepreneurs aus einer rein ökonomischen Sichtweise heraus   
erfolgreich waren, war ihre Organisation global ziemlich dünn gesät, und   
die Produktion magischer Schmuggelware war in den meisten lokalen   
Ökonomien nicht sonderlich gut integriert. Daher erwiesen sie sich als recht   
verletzlich durch diese und andere Taktiken des Ministeriums.

==================================

Der Morgen dämmerte schon beinahe, als Harry, Ron und Severus endlich durch die Medizauberer zusammengeflickt und durch ein Kader stocksaurer Ministeriumsbeamter verhört –- ähm, vielmehr ihre Berichte angehört –- worden waren und sich mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts zurück bringen lassen konnten. Minister Arthur Weasley begleitete sie.

Bei ihrer Ankunft wurden sie auf der Stelle zu einer weiteren, geringfügig weniger nervigen Berichtabgabe in Dumbledores Büro geschleppt: Albus hatte ihnen zumindest Tee und Schokolade angeboten.

Dreißig Minuten später stand die Sonne am Himmel, das Meeting näherte sich seinem Ende, und Harry war heiser von all dem Reden. Er war erschöpft, wund, hatte Kopfschmerzen, die sich wie ein weißglühender Spieß in seinen Schädel bohrten, und er sehnte sich nach einem netten, großzügigen Glas Feuerwhisky, gefolgt von einer gesunden Dosis Schlaf.

Mit der gesamten Unauffälligkeit, die er nur aufbringen konnte, glitt er die Wand entlang und näherte sich zentimeterweise der halboffenen Tür und damit der Freiheit.

Er hätte es tatsächlich schaffen können, hätte Ron nicht inmitten eines plötzlichen Abflauens der Konversation diesen schlecht getimten Ausruf von: „... konnte es gar nicht glauben, als Malfoy plötzlich losschoss und Harry einen dicken nassen Schmatzer verpasste. Komplett mit Zunge!" von sich gegeben.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu, Snape grollte, Draco zeigte einen Ausdruck absoluten Horrors, und Hermione und Sirius schien deutlich übel zu werden. Die anderen Anwesenden im Raum versagten völlig bei dem Versuch, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Selbst da war noch nicht alles verloren gewesen. Freiheit –- und Schlaf –- hätten immer noch in greifbarer Nähe liegen können, bis Severus alle Hoffnung mit seinem Hohn verbannte. „Ach ja", meinte er gedehnt und mit seiner üblichen, seidenweichen Bosheit. „Es scheint, als habe Potter die heimliche Neigung, verschiedenste Malfoys zu knutschen."

Der Raum verfiel in nur einem Herzschlag in absolute Stille, während das Verständnis einsank. Jegliches Schuldgefühl, dass er bei dem Gedanken verspürt haben mochte, Severus hier allein seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, verdunstete wie Schnee im Juli.

Dann sagte Hermione, die schon immer schnell von Begriff gewesen war: „Harry James Potter. Als du sagtest, Draco habe einen ‚hübschen Hintern', habe ich nicht begriffen, dass du aus Erfahrung gesprochen hast!!"

Harry stöhnte, rieb sich die Schläfen, und wünschte, die Dosis _Vox_ hätte nicht schon ihre Wirkung verloren. Dem Volk hier zu sagen, sie sollten sich mal ins Knie ficken, hätte einem durchgängig unangenehmen Abend einen krönenden Abschluss beschert.

„Und du, Draco. Was genau hast du dazu zu sagen?"

„Nun. Ich habe doch wirklich einen hübschen Hintern, findest du nicht?"

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass da was faul ist, als ich deine Sammlung von farb-kodierten Zwanzig-Zentimeter-Ar..."

„Iiieeh! Das wollte ich jetzt _wirklich_ nicht wissen, Hermione!"

„Geschenke! Ich hab dir gesagt, das sind Geschenke! Witzgeschenke. Du weißt schon, Scherzartikel."

„Scherzartikel, mein Ar---"

„Welche Ausdrucksweise, Miss Granger."

„Oh, hey. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Hast du diesen scharfen, pinkfarbenen noch? Du weißt schon, den mit dem--"

„Harry! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, Kumpel. Du betrügst doch wohl nicht _Snape_ mit _Malfoy_, oder?!"

„Ja, Mr. Potter. Erleuchten Sie uns doch."

„Ich betrüge gar niemanden!"

„Pink... pink. Oh! Ja, klar. Der mit den Noppen und dem Zauberspruch, der ihn--"

„Malfoy!" Plumps.

„Oh je. Ron? Ronald? Severus, was hast du getan? Du hast mir versprochen, du würdest auf ihn Acht geben! Remus, Arthur, helft mir, ihn in einen Sessel zu setzen."

„Ich? Ich habe gar nichts getan. Man kann mich doch wohl nicht verantwortlich machen für deine prüde und theatralische Wahl an Partnern. Wenn du einen Moment warten könntest, bin ich sicher, dass ich hier noch irgendwo Riechsalz in meiner Robe habe, damit wir Mr. Weasley aus seiner Ohnmacht erretten können."

„Du widerlicher kleiner Großkotz! Ich hätte dich übers Knie legen sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte."

„Was war das hier mit betrügen? Snape, hintergehst du Harry? Na warte, ich sollte--"

„Bei Fuß, du grässlicher Köter. Ich 'hintergehe' Potter _nicht_."

„Ach ja? Und was war dann das alles mit Narcissa heute Nacht? Ihr Zwei saht wirklich schrecklich kuschelig aus. Gibt's da vielleicht was, was Sie 'mit der Gruppe teilen' möchten, Professor Snape?"

„Hör auf, von der ursprünglichen Frage abzulenken, Potter. Hattest du, oder hattest du nicht eine Beziehung mit Malfoy hier?"

„Narcissa? Hey, Severus, warst du nicht mal mit ihr zusammen?"

„Ich wusste es!"

„Lupin, du Vollidiot. Das ist beinahe dreißig Jahre her."

„Wahre Liebe kennt kein Verfallsdatum. Ich scheine mich da an so etwas wie ein geplatztes gemeinsames Ausreißen erinnern zu können, Severus, und an einen wahrhaftigen Blizzard an Heulern von ihren Eltern an deine – oder irre ich mich da?"

„Du bist mit ihr _ausgerissen_?"

„Wir. Sind. Nicht. Ausgerissen. Und--"

„Nicht, weil ihr's nicht versucht hättet, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Severus ist der Geschichte zufolge sogar eine Rosenranke zu ihrem Balkon hochgeklettert."

„-- Kümmere du dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Minerva, oder ich werde dem jungen Mister Weasley hier mal ein paar alte Fotos präsentieren, die ich so besitze – von einer lederbekleideten 'Madcat McGonagall und den Höllischen Hooligans'."

„Wag es!"

„Madcat? Fotos? Was? Wo?"

„Gar nicht wichtig, Ronald, Liebes. Ruh dich einfach aus. Du hast einen schlimmen Schock erlitten. Nicht zuletzt dank Severus hier."

„Ach ja, Minerva. Du warst, äh, schon etwas während deiner Schultage."

„Halt du dich da raus, Albus. Und wisch dir dieses Grinsen vom Gesicht, Arthur, das ist ja würdelos. Und Potter, Granger – ihr seht beide wie Idioten aus, wenn ihr eure Münder so offen runterhängen lasst."

„Jetzt wart mal eine Minute, hier. Du. Und _meine Mama_?"

„Denk bloß mal, Draco. Du hättest diese grässliche Snape-Nase erben können anstatt der weißblonden Markenzeichen-Malfoy-Frisur."

„_Du._ Und meine Mama."

„Du begreifst schon, Madame Madcat, dass das hier Krieg bedeutet."

„Und du begreifst, Severus 'Stinkpott' Snape, dass du mir nicht die geringste Angst machst."

„Stinkpott! Oh Gott, Remus, erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Halt's Maul, Black. Oder soll ich dich 'Pipi' nennen?"

„Hey, das war Kürbissaft!"

„Harriet Bulstrode zufolge nicht."

„Bulstrode? Die hat gelogen, die war nicht einmal dabei. Und es _war_ Kürbissaft."

„Oh ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Du. _Und meine Mama?!_"

So faszinierend, wie Harry jede neue Enthüllung auch fand – Jahre des Kampfes, Quidditchtrainings und enger Verbundenheit mit Fred und George Weasley warnten ihn, sich abzusetzen, und das schleunigst, solange er noch konnte. Nach dieser Nacht konnte Snape für sich selbst sorgen!

Drei Schritte bis zur Tür. Zwei Schnitte, und wann genau hatte eigentlich irgendwer Blei in seine Schuhsohlen geschmuggelt und seinen Umhang mit Ziegelsteinen umsäumt? Ein Schritt, er war durch die Türöffnung und hatte seine Flucht beinahe vollendet, als sich Albus und Arthur aus dem streitbaren Haufen lösten und ihn im Flur abfingen.

„Einen Moment noch bitte, Harry", meinte Dumbledore und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Nur zur Klarstellung, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wann oder ob Lucius wieder aufwachen könnte?"

Harry seufzte und schüttelte nervös den Kopf. Severus und er hatten hierüber endlos mit den Drohnen vom Ministerium und den Medizinern von St. Mungo diskutiert, von denen auch keiner sonderlich begeistert darüber zu sein schien.

„Und du hast auch nicht zufällig die leiseste Ahnung, wo diese Zauberer hin sein könnten, die du, äh, zur Hölle gevoxt hast?", fragte Arthur. Seine Miene schwankte zwischen Furcht und Hoffnung.

„Ähm. In die Hölle vielleicht?", schlug Harry hoffnungsvoll vor.

Die beiden älteren Männer tauschen einen undeutbaren Blick. Dann grinste Albus plötzlich Harry an. „Nun dann", sagte er knapp und mit einem gefährlichen Zwinkern im Auge. „Ich schätze, sie werden wohl irgendwann wieder auftauchen, hm?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: Oder auch nicht.

==================================

Als sich die Kenntnis über den Gebrauch der Unzumutbaren verbreitete, waren   
magische Ethiker und Kritiker Schwarzer Magie empört. Ernsthafte Fragen   
wurde aufgeworfen:

Waren die Unz tatsächlich nur unzumutbar, oder waren sie eigentlich in   
Wahrheit bereits _Unverzeihliche_? Welche Stellen sollten ihre Anwendung   
überwachen und regulieren? Wer sollte die Regulierung durchsetzen, wenn doch   
das Ministerium nur zu gerne die Rechte von Gefangenen und Steuerbürgern   
gleichermaßen einschränken wollte in ihrem Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit?   
Was in Merlins Namen hatten sich Potter und Snape eigentlich dabei gedacht,   
und war das nicht typisch für einen früheren Todesser, etwas so diabolisch   
Cleveres und ethisch Zweifelhaftes zu erfinden?

Es gab zahlreiche Beschwerden, und die beiden Erfinder wurden wiederholt   
vor Ethikkommissionen gerufen, um ihre Arbeit zu verteidigen, was Snape   
zu seinen heute berühmten Worten veranlasste: "Welcher Teil von _unzumutbar_   
genau ist Ihrem mangelnden kollektiven Verständnis entgangen?"

==================================

In den zwei Wochen, die dem ersten Feldtest von _Vox_ folgten, wurde Narcissa auf Kaution entlassen, Lucius blieb im Koma, trotz zahlreichen Rufzaubern gelang es nicht, auch nur einen von Malfoys Höllen-voxten Lakaien wieder zurück zu holen, und die Abteilung für Öffentliche Information blockte alle Presseanfragen mit den Worten: „Können wir weder bestätigen noch dementieren", ab. Inoffiziell rieben sich opportunistische Bürokraten voller Schadenfreude die Hände und verlangen –- in zunehmend schrillem Ton -- weitere unautorisierte Proben von _Vox_.

Snape ging das alles am Arsch vorbei. Seiner Meinung nach war die einzige relevante Konsequenz dieser schicksalsschweren Nacht, dass die Kerker zusätzlich zu ihrer üblichen Feuchte auch noch eine gerade arktische Kälte entwickelt hatten.

Es war schon zu einer extrem späten Stunde, als Snape und Harry Seite an Seite im Bett lagen und grimmig an die Decke starrten. Wenn sich zwei angepisste und gewohnheitsmäßig schlaflose Personen ein Bett teilten, war wirklich eine Menge von weder Schlaf, Sex noch guten Gespräch zu bekommen.

Snape wand sich ruhelos und zerrte die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch. Er wusste, dass er unvernünftig war. Wegen einer Menge Sachen. Aber das schien einfach der Normalfall zu sein, wann immer ein Potter (oder ein Black, Lupin oder Dumbledore, wenn man so wollte) mit beteiligt war.

Potter, dieses vorhersagbare, trotzige kleine Ungeziefer, zerrte die Decke zurück. „Hör auf, mir die Decke wegzuziehen, Snape", sagte er mürrisch.

„Da es sich hier um mein Schlafzimmer handelt, Potter, und tatsächlich um meine Decke, und da sich dieser ganz spezielle antike, handgearbeitete Quilt seit über 150 Jahren im Besitz meiner Familie befindet, habe ich absolut jedes Recht, _sie dir soviel wegzuziehen, wie ich will_!"

„Ist das so."

Das Spiel konnten zwei spielen. „Das ist es."

„Nun, denn", blaffte Harry, warf die Decke zurück und setzte sich gerade hin. Seine Augen glitzerten in dem gedämpften Licht, und sein chronischer Fall einer Bettfrisur war schlimmer als sonst. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie dir dann einfach ganz überlassen."

Eine bitterkalte Klinge stach Snape gerade unterhalb des Brustbeines. „Nun, denn, vielleicht solltest du das", erwiderte er, erfreut, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte.

Harry schnappte sich seine Robe vom Fußende des Bettes und höhnte: „Ich bin sicher, du und deine... modrige alte Decke werden sehr glücklich miteinander." Er stand auf und schwang seine Arme ruckhaft durch die Ärmel der Robe.

„Ich bin bisher ganz gut zurecht gekommen." _Lügner_.

„Oh ja. Wahre Liebe: Du und deine rechte Hand. Du antisozialer Arsch."

„Einige von uns ziehen es vor, unsere Zuneigung nicht _jede einzelne Nacht_ an einen anderen Partner zu verschleudern."

Potter saugte einen scharfen Atemzug ein. „Und einige von uns sind nicht so verdammt ahnungslos, dass wir die... die _Gelegenheiten_ ignorieren, die sich direkt unter unserer übergroßen Nase befinden!"

Sie starrte sich einen langen Augenblick gegenseitig in der Beinahe-Finsternis an. Dann verengten sich Snapes Augen. Wie konnte Potter es wagen! Nachdem er jahrelang aus der Ferne nach ihm gierte, seine Zuneigung unter absurd heroischen Taten versteckte, die alle nur dem Zweck dienten, diesen Bengel, der einen die Wände hochtrieb, am Leben zu erhalten, und zusehen musste, wie der Kerl jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe mit ins Bett nahm, der/die auch nur in Knutschreichweite wanderte. Jahre! Und doch hätte Snape irgendwie _einfach wissen_ sollen, dass der Lieblingsheld der Zaubererwelt, der Mann, den die Hexenwoche seit vier Jahren in Folge zum Poppbarsten Junggesellen wählte, ausgerechnet darauf wartete, dass _Snape_ zu ihm kam?!

Trotz seiner sprachlosen Wut schaffte Snape es immer noch, mit Reife und Zurückhaltung zu reagieren.

Er hielt sein Kissen sorgfältig fest, schwang es in einem Bogen und klatschte den scheinheiligen Ausdruck geradewegs von Potters Gesicht.

„Du widerliches, eingebildetes Blag!"

„Schmieriger Arsch!"

Potter schnappte sich ein anderes Kissen und stürzte sich in die Schlacht.

„Das ist fünf Jahre her! Ich war gelangweilt, Draco war einsam – er hatte gerade die Scheidung durch. Wir waren betrunken. Wir waren geil. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen?"

„Ach, aber ihr wart beide irgendwie auf wundersame Weise nüchtern genug, die _heißen pinkfarbenen, genoppten Sexspielzeuge_ zu finden und zu aktivieren, ja?"

Eines der Kissen platzte und ein Schneesturm von Federn wehte durch die Luft, was zu dem brodelnden, mit Schimpfworten gewürzten Wirbelwind noch beitrug, der sich über Snapes Bett konzentrierte.

„Dann waren wir eben ein _paar Mal_ betrunken, na und? Dafür war ich nie mit der Mutter meines Patensohns verlobt!"

„Du hast gar keinen Patensohn. Und, wie ich wohl erst ein paar Tausend Mal erklärt habe, wir waren nie verlobt!"

„Richtig. Es war ein _Vor_verlobungsring. Das macht ja so einen verdammten Unterschied."

„Natürlich macht es einen Unterschied, du Idiot!"

Mittlerweile hatten sie die Kopfkissen rettungslos demoliert, also fing Snape mit den Sofakissen der Sessel neben dem Bett an. Das, das er sich aussuchte, war befriedigend schwer.

Unglücklicherweise war Potter nervtötend flink. Das Sofakissen klatschte gegen einen der Bettpfosten und riss in der Mitte durch. Dem Pfosten erging es nicht viel besser: Er splitterte und der Betthimmel brach zusammen. Snape duckte sich und rollte gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Bett herunter. Er quietschte, als er auf eine von Harrys Quartzkristall-Audiofallen trat.

„Ihre Eltern hätten meinen Antrag nie akzeptiert. Wir wussten das beide. Es hätte nie etwas werden können, ganz egal, was wir wollten."

„Ha!" Von der anderen Seite des demolierten Bettes stieß Harry mit einem Finger nach Snape. Eine entfederte Kissenhülle baumelte von seiner anderen Hand herunter. „Also gibst du zu, dass du wolltest, dass es was wird!"

„Natürlich wollte ich das – ich hab sie geliebt!"

Mit getroffenem Blick klammerte Potter plötzlich die Kissenhülle an seine Brust und sah beiseite. „Und liebst du sie immer noch?"

„Was?!"

„Liebst du sie immer noch?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist dreißig Jahre her, Potter. Du warst noch nicht einmal geboren." Mit plötzlicher heftiger Müdigkeit stieß er das Sofakissen von sich und rieb sich die Augen. Dreißig Jahre – und genau da lag das Problem.

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Neuigkeit sich abgenutzt hatte und Potter ihn verließ? Wie lange, bis jemand anderes daher kommen würde, vielleicht nicht Draco, aber jemand wie er? Attraktiv, ansprechend. _Jung_. Wie um alles in der Welt fand Minerva bloß die emotionale Stärke, jüngere Liebhaber zu unterhalten?

„Beantworte einfach die Frage, Severus. Liebst du sie immer noch?"

Bevor Snape antworten konnte, seufzte Harry und ging zum Kamin hinüber, um in der glühenden Asche herumzustochern. „Ich habe dich nie mit irgend jemandem gesehen. Oder auch nur irgend jemanden ansehen, wenn du so willst", sagte er ganz leise. „Ich habe herumgefragt -– ich habe sogar Dumbledore in die Ecke gedrängt deswegen, wenn man das glauben kann -- aber es gab nie auch nur einen Hauch von einem Gerücht. Nie irgendwelche Verabredungen, Dinner-zu-zweit, Ferien an exotischen Orten mit einer namenlosen ganz speziellen Person." Potter lachte auf. „Eine Zeitlang dachte ich sogar, dass vielleicht du und Remus... aber dann, als er und Hermione... na, was sollte ich denn denken?"

Langsam dämmerte die Erkenntnis, und Snape fühlte sich plötzlich ganz warm innen drin. Und wie ein ganz schöner Idiot. Er ging hinüber zu Harry vor dem Kaminofen. „Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt, Harry", erklärte er. „Ich bin schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr in Narcissa verliebt."

„Wirklich?" Harry klang hoffnungsvoll. Sein Haar und seine Schultern waren mit Gänsefedern und knubbeligen Kugeln Baumwollwatte überzogen; er sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus.

„Wirklich", bestätigte Snape. „Und es hat auch nie irgendwelche Sexspielzeuge gegeben", fügte er streng hinzu.

Harry sah ein bisschen beschämt aus. „Es ist nicht, als sei es irgendwas Ernstes gewesen, weißt du. Zwischen mir und Draco, meine ich."

Snapes Lächeln verschwand, und eine vertraute bittere, schneidende Kälte durchzog ihn wieder. Er sah weg. „Ich weiß."

Er versuchte, nicht zu zittern, als Harry näher herantrat. Er versuchte, nicht zu seufzen, als Harry seine Hand unter Snapes Haare gleiten ließ, um seinen Nacken zu streicheln. Beides misslang ihm.

„Es war nie irgendwas Ernstes mit irgendeinem der anderen, Severus", meinte Harry sanft beinahe in sein Ohr. „Nicht wie es zwischen dir und mir ist."

Snapes Herz pochte schmerzhaft. _Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?_, wollte er fragen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Potter anzusehen, und doch konnte er es auch nicht ertragen wegzuschauen.

Als er endlich den Mut gefasst hatte, sich umzudrehen, sah Harry ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Seine Miene zeigte einen vertrauten, starrsinnigen Ausdruck, der klar besagte: _Weil ich es kann_.

==================================

Noch bis zum heutigen Tag wird die Debatte heftigst geführt. Glücklicherweise   
ist die Produktion der Unzumutbaren ebenso extrem schwierig wie die von   
Veritaserum. Gleiches gilt für die _unfassbaren Essenzen_; auch wenn bisher   
keine Essenzen die nachgewiesene Potenz derer von Snape oder Potter   
erreichen konnten. Individuen, die ein tiefergehendes Verständnis der Unz   
suchen, müssen sich beim Ministerium registrieren lassen und den Abschluss   
vorgeschriebener Kurse in Ethik und Produktion nachweisen können.

==================================

In den nachfolgenden Monaten tauten die Kerker auf und zeigten gelegentlich ein geradezu tropisches Klima.

Und auch wenn Snape sich bei jedem in Ohrreichweite lautstark beklagte, wie unmöglich es sei, Grundlagenforschung zu betreiben, wenn man nebenbei einen Vollzeit-Lehrplan unterhalten, das Haus Slytherin leiten und außerdem noch eine Geheimagenten-Organisation führen müsse (wobei er gelegentlich noch ergänzende Andeutungen machte –- die allen außer Potter völlig unerklärlich blieben –- wie generell unangenehm es doch sei, ständig im Dunkeln auf scharfkantige Quartzkristalle zu treten, wenn man nur mal zum Klo müsse), so hatten die Beamten des Ministeriums doch nie einen Grund, sich über einen Mangel an _Vox_-Proben, die ihnen zum Testen zur Verfügung standen, zu beklagen.

==================================

Die Zaubererwelt schuldet Potter und Snape gleich dreifach Dank. Erstens,   
für ihre Rolle im Sturz von Voldemort, zweitens, dafür dass sie ihre früheren   
Differenzen beiseite gelegt und in der Entwicklung der Unz zusammengearbeitet   
haben, ohne die der Kalte Zauberkrieg sich weitaus mehr in die Länge gezogen   
hätte, und einen viel herberen Verlust an Menschenleben und Material zu Folge   
gehabt hätte.

Und schließlich, mal abgesehen von den ethischen Fragen, schulden wir ihnen   
auch noch Dank für diesen unbestreitbar großartigen Schritt vorwärts in der   
Anpassung ungewöhnlicher Substanzen zum Zwecke magischer Verteidigung   
und Angriffs. Wenn ein Zauberer einen Gegner mit einem _Vox_-verstärkten   
Flüstern verkrüppeln kann, oder sein Herz buchstäblich mit einem _Visium_-  
erweiterten Todesblick zum Stillstand bringen, dann wird die Konfrontation   
mit einem Schwarzen Magier mit einem gebrochenen Zauberstab in der   
eigenen Hand in der Tat zu einer weit weniger furchterregenden Aussicht.

==================================

Hermione nahm sich eine Tagesordnung von dem Stapel neben der Tür. Dann, vorsichtig, um nicht ihre Notizen fallen zu lassen oder ihren Kaffee zu verschütten, bahnte sie sich mit den Ellbogen einen Weg durch die herumwuselnden Massen von Reportern und Sicherheitspersonals des Ministeriums. Obwohl sie die ersten zwanzig Minuten der Pressekonferenz verpasst hatte -- der Flohverkehr war grässlich heute -- machte sie sich keine Sorgen; Harry und Snape hatten ihr schon eine Kopie ihrer Notizen zugesandt. Außerdem konnte Draco auch Fragen aus dem Publikum abdecken, wenn das nötig sein sollte.

Nicht ohne Anstrengung erzwang sie sich den Weg durch den dichtgedrängte Gang nach vorne in die Große Halle. Dort saßen Harry, Dumbledore und Minister Weasley an einem langen Tisch, der mit Büchern, Schriftrollen und anderem Referenzmaterial überladen war. Ein bisschen abseits an einer Seite schritt Snape vor einer Kreidetafel, die mit Diagrammen übersät war, vor und zurück, höhnte und spuckte Gift und Galle, während er der versammelten Zuhörerschaft eine Lektion über _Vox_ vermittelte. Seine seidig weiche Stimme war deutlich über das Gemurmel der Menge zu hören.

Mit Ausnahme ein paar verschrumpelter eingefleischter Magie-Theoretiker in der vordersten Reihe wirkte der Großteil des Publikums wie betäubt. Harry übrigens auch, auch wenn Hermione den Verdacht hatte, dass das mehr an der Lektion lag als an der eindrucksvollen Weise, in der Snape seine Businessrobe ausfüllte.

Sie zuckte zusammen und strebte die Sitzplatzreihen entlang zu den Plätzen, die für das Ministerium und Vertreter des Ordens reserviert worden waren. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie wohl die Phase des Schlafentzugs hinter sich gelassen und war nun geradewegs im Delirium gelandet, wenn Snape in ihren Augen _gut auszusehen_ begann.

Remus zwinkerte ihr von seinem Sitz am Ende der Reihe aus zu, als sie an ihm vorbeischlich. Hermione schniefte; bigott oder nicht, wenigstens war Draco in der Lage, S-E-R-I-E-L-L-E--M-O-N-O-G-A-M-I-E zu buchstabieren. Sie trat über Sirius' ausgestreckte Beine hinweg (war der Mann etwa allen Ernstes am Schnarchen?) und begab sich zu dem einsamen leeren Sitzplatz zwischen Draco und Minerva. Neben McGonagall saß Ron sehr aufrecht in seinem Sitz – mit dem ein wenig glotzäugigen, übermäßig interessierten Blick eines Mannes, der viel zu viel Aufpäppeltrank intus hatte.

Als sie sich hinsetzte, sah Draco sie bettelnd an. Nachdem sie sich einen Moment des Triumphierens gegönnt hatte, zeigte Hermione Mitleid mit ihm und reichte ihm den Kaffee. Er klappte den Deckel auf, sog einen tiefen Schluck ein, dann noch einen, und sank dann mit seligem Seufzer tiefer in seinen Sitz hinab.

McGonagall lehnte sich vor und stupste sie an. „Männer", wisperte sie durch die Zähne. „Kein Durchhaltevermögen. Es geht einfach nur bergab, wenn sie erst mal die 25 hinter sich haben."

Hermione bedeckte ihr Lächeln mit einer Hand und breitete mit der anderen ihre Notizen in ihrem Schoß aus. „Ich glaube, da ist noch ein bisschen Leben in Malfoy übrig", vertraute sie ihr ebenfalls wispernd an.

„Trödele nicht", riet Minerva mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron. „Die Uhr tickt."

Sie hätte gedacht, dass sie ihr Auflachen noch rechtzeitig abgewürgt hatte, aber Snape hielt trotzdem in seiner Rezitation inne und warf ihr und McGonagall ein Stirnrunzeln zu. Hermione erwartete halb, dass er Punkte abzog.

„Also", fragte Hermione leise, während sie ihre Notizen neu sortierte, die Agenda obenauf, und versuchte, aufmerksam zu erscheinen. „Was habe ich verpasst?"

„In jeder Hinsicht nicht allzu viel", meinte Minerva schnaubend. „Nur Severus, der wie eine übergroße Fledermaus umherflattert. Da, er tut's schon wieder. Flapp, flapp, flapp. Glaubst du, dass er zur Gattung Vampir- oder Fruchtfledermäuse gehört? Bevor Potter daherkam, hätte ich meine Galleonen auf das Erstere gewettet."

Dieses Mal war es Dumbledore, der ihnen beiden einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

McGonagall blieb unbeeindruckt; sie hatte es offenbar immer noch auf Snape abgesehen, weil vor ein paar Tagen eines dieser Bilder seinen Weg in den Tagespropheten gefunden hatte. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss", sagte Minerva mit einem mehrdeutigen Zwinkern, „dass es durchaus etwas für sich haben könnte, einen Mann um sich zu haben, der gewohnheitsmäßig von Decken und Beleuchtungskörpern herabhängt."

Bei diesen Worten verlor Hermione endgültig die Kontrolle über sowohl ihre Notizen als auch ihr schon zitterndes Diaphragma.

Arthur Weasley haute mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch und war einen unparteiisch bösen Blick durch den Raum. „Ruhe allerseits, bitte sehr! Auch wenn mir klar ist, dass Sie alle aufgeregt sind über Snapes und Potters Forschungen, sparen Sie sich die Fragen doch bitte für die Frage-und-Antwortzeit, die der Präsentation folgt."

„Aufgeregt, hah! Als ob sie nicht alle in Wirklichkeit hier wären, um rauszufinden, ob Potter und Snape sich nun gegenseitig vögeln oder nicht."

Kein Wunder, dass Draco diesen Sitz frei gelassen hatte. Minerva war von genau der allerschlimmsten Sorte Sitzplatznachbar: Intelligent, mit raschem, rasiermesserscharfem Witz – und ein Tunichtgut mit extra großem 'T'.

Auch nicht anders als Ron oder Draco, was das anging.

Glücklicherweise war Draco viel zu müde -- und zu wundgerieben -- als dass er heute großartig Theater gemacht hätte. Ein ganzer Abend, an dem Hermione die Kontrolle über seine Kiste an 'Scherzartikeln' übernommen hatte, hatte dafür garantiert. Außerdem war er allergisch auf eine der Hauptingredienzien des Aufpäppeltranks; Dank sei Gott für kleine Gnaden. Wenn sie ihm noch einmal hätte zuhören müssen, wie er über '_Der-Einem-Auf-Die-Eier-Geht Potter' _dies oder '_Snape und Narcissa'_ das jammerte, könnte sie ernsthaft in Versuchung geraten, schlimme Taten zu begehen.

Vorne an der Kreidetafel stieß Snape seinen Finger auf ein verschlungenes Diagramm und zischte etwas Faszinierendes über: „unidirektionale Westentaschendimensionen". Na, _das_ hatte nicht in den Notizen gestanden.

Hermione beschloss, es sei das Beste, McGonagall nicht noch zu ermutigen, und wandte sich statt dessen Draco zu. „Dann nehme ich mal an, sie wissen endlich, wo Malfoys Höllen-voxte Speichellecker allesamt hingeraten sind", flüsterte sie.

Nachdem er zwei Drittel des Kaffees in sich hinein geschüttet hatte, tauchte Draco endlich wieder für einen Atemzug aus dem Becher auf. Er verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Ja. Und wieder mal typisch Potter, blind über etwas zu stolpern, dass ernsthafte Theoretiker schon seit Jahrhunderten rauszufinden versuchen."

Hermione tätschelte seine Hand. „Na, wenigstens hat Snape rausgekriegt, wie man deinen Dad aus diesem Koma bekommt", sagte sie. Dracos Gesicht wurde noch gewittriger.

Als Snape ein Stück Kreide in die Hand nahm und eine Ergänzung zu dem Diagramm machen wollte, zuckte die Tafel plötzlich zurück und huschte auf ihrem Ständer davon, um sich an die Wand zu kauern. Das Publikum platzte in schallendes Gelächter, und Harry sprang auf und rannte der flüchtigen Tafel in einem Wirbelsturm an Anti-Animationssprüchen nach.

Neben ihr steckte Minerva den Zauberstab zufrieden in ihren Ärmel zurück, gänzlich unbetroffen von den bösen Blicken, die ihr Harry, Arthur und Dumbledore zuwarfen.

Hermione rutschte in ihrem Sitz hinunter und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter der Agenda. Bei näherer Betrachtung waren Ron und 'Madcat' vielleicht doch wirklich gut für einander.

==================================

Im Frühjahr 2015 zogen sich Potter und Snape aus dem aktiven Lehrbetrieb   
in Hogwarts zurück. Sie fuhren allerdings mit ihren Präsentationen fort,   
unternahmen Verbesserungen an den Unzumutbaren, schrieben ihre Memoiren   
und arbeiteten an anderen öffentlich wie auch privat finanzierten Forschungsprojekten   
(siehe _Abwehrforschung des Ministeriums: Öffentlich-Private Joint Ventures   
und Unabhängige Auftragnehmer_ und _Forschungsannalen der Phoenix-  
Foundation: 2015 bis heute)_.

==================================

Snape öffnete das Schlafzimmerfenster und ließ es sperrangelweit aufschwingen. Eine freundliche Spätsommerbrise strich hinein und brachte Vogelzwitschern und den Duft frisch gemähten Rasens mit sich. Es schien ein ganzes Leben her zu sein, dass er so tief und lange geschlafen hatte.

Nur zu bald würde der Hofgarten unten wieder brummen vor hormongesteuerten Irrwichten, die wild entschlossen waren, alle Regeln im Buch zu brechen, ihre erzieherischen Chancen zu verschleudern, und ihm das Leben generell zur Qual zu machen. Aber jetzt, wo der Schuljahrsanfang noch ein paar Tage vor ihnen lag, konnte er noch Frieden und Freiheit genießen.

Trotz der bevorstehenden Rückkehr der kleinen Monster war das neue akademische Jahr vielversprechend. Die Verfeinerungen an _Vox_ kamen gut voran, und das Rückgrat der Händler schien zunehmend geschwächt, wenn nicht schon gebrochen; Gringotts war interessiert, die kommerziellen Rechte an ihrer Seitenlinienforschung der Westentaschendimensionen zu erwerben; Potter und er hatten jetzt ein geräumiges gemeinsames Quartier im Ravenclaw-Turm (neutrales Territorium); und Snape war als Hausleiter Slytherins zurückgetreten. Angeblich, um mehr Zeit mit Forschung verbringen zu können, aber mit dem zusätzlichen Bonus, mehr Zeit freimachen zu können, die er mit – und was für ein Wunder war das? – seinem Lover zu verbringen.

Hinter ihm, ausgespreizt über die gesamte Breite ihres Bettes, schlief besagter Lover den Schlaf der, na, vielleicht nicht Gerechten, aber zumindest regelrecht Durchgevögelten. Potters Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab, und er hatte wegen der Wärme im Zimmer die Decke meistenteils abgeworfen, so dass sein nackter Körper ganz köstlich freigelegt war; Snape spürte, wie sich die Hitze wieder in seinem Unterkörper aufbaute.

Er hatte Berichte zu schreiben, ein halbes Dutzend Experimente wartete in seinem Labor auf ihn, und er hatte lange genug geschlafen; er sollte wirklich den Tag beginnen.

Dann regte sich Potter –- lange Muskelstränge wogten unter seiner gebräunten, schimmernden, ein wenig verschwitzten Haut -- und sah zu ihm hinüber. „Sev'rus?", sagte er schlaftrunken. „W'spät iss's?"

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein breites, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen voller Besitzerstolz zu unterdrücken. Alle früheren Gedanken an Forschung verdunsteten in einer Wolke der Lust.

Potters Augen weiteten sich.

Er trat zwei Schritte vom Fenster weg, kickte ein paar verstreute Rosenquarz-Audiofallen beiseite und hüpfte auf das Bett.

Potter quietschte. Dann seufzte er, als Snapes Zunge ihren Weg durch seine Lippen fanden.

Als sich Snape nach einer guten, langen, sabbrigen, nervenkribbelnden Weile wieder zurückzog, schaute Harry zu ihm auf. Der vorherige schwerlidrige, willfährige, „mhm, sicher mag ich einen Fick, wenn du die ganze Arbeit machst" -Gesichtsausdruck seines Gefährten war verschwunden, um ersetzt zu werden durch...

Snape hatte das drohende Gefühl unmittelbar bevorstehenden Verderbens. Er _kannte_ diesen Blick.

„Severus?" Harry blinzelte ihn an, wie durch eine postkoitalen Nebel.

Wagte er es zu fragen? „Ja, Harry?" Offensichtlich ja.

„Ich glaube..."

Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen und erwartete das Unausweichliche.

„... ich glaube, ich habe gerade noch eine Idee."

Snape stöhnte tief und rollte von seinem Lover herunter. Er haute ein paar Mal mit dem Schädel gegen das Betthaupt, und stand dann auf, um ein bisschen Pergament und eine Schreibfeder zu suchen.

==================================

Beide Zauberer teilen gegenwärtig ein Haus in Hogsmeade und haben,   
allem Anschein nach, ihre zwischenmenschlichen Konflikte gelöst.

==================================

_Finis_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)


End file.
